Új horizont
by Chymerea
Summary: New Moon. Bella Swan Volterrába utazott Alice Cullennel, hogy megmentse az öngyilkosjelölt Edwardot. Terve sikerült is, ám útja során olyan élmények érték, amelyeket nem túlzás személyiség-formálónak nevezni... de az igazi rémálom csak ezután következik, ahogy Jane bosszúra szomjazva a nyomába ered. Koprodukció: Bella "magyar hangja" NonPlusUltra, Jane "magyar hangja" Chymerea
1. Chapter 1

_Koprodukció: Bella "magyar hangja" NonPlusUltra, Jane "magyar hangja" Chymerea_

_Twilight, New Moon - Bella Swan az olaszországi Volterrába utazott Alice Cullennel, hogy megmentse az öngyilkosjelölt Edwardot. Terve sikerült is, ám útja során olyan élmények érték, amelyeket nem túlzás személyiség-formálónak nevezni... __de az igazi rémálom csak ezután következik, ahogy Jane bosszúra szomjazva a nyomába ered. _

_Történetünk kezdete közvetlenül a Volturi katakombáiból kifelé vezető úton, egészen pontosan a recepciónál találja Bellát és társait._

1. fejezet

_Bella_

Végre kiértünk a recepcióhoz. Demetri még emlékeztetett bennünket arra, hogy napnyugta előtt nem léphetünk ki az utcára, majd gyorsan távozott, hogy biztosítsa magának a szerencsétlen turistákból őt megillető vacsorát. Borzasztó... hogy szeretnék innen kimenni... mielőbb! Éreztem, hogy a klausztrofóbia elhatalmasodik rajtam. Edward, Alice és én magunkra maradtunk a recepciós Gianna társaságában.

Tudtam, hogy a megmenekülés örömét kellene éreznem, ennek ellenére a szívem rettegéssel és kétségbeeséssel volt tele. Pontosan tudtam, hogy mi zajlik a Volturi termeiben, néhány méterre tőlünk. Irtóztam és undorodtam. Még mindig fülemet hasogatták a turisták halálsikolyai. Érezni véltem a rettegés fémes szagát, a kiömlő vér édes-sós, ragacsos illatát... Felfordult a gyomrom. Istenem, bárcsak megmenthetném ezeket az embereket! Tudtam, hogy nem tehetek értük semmit. Most gyötrelmes volt a számomra az a gondolat, hogy én magam is vámpírharapás áldozata leszek – hiszen a Volturi az imént nyilatkoztatta ki, hogy többé nincs a számomra más választás – s azt követően egy lelketlen, vérszomjas szörnyeteggé válok. Én is vért kívánok majd... Erre a gondolatra az undortól elzöldülve kapaszkodtam Edward jéghideg karjába, de menten el is engedtem. Edward... de hiszen ő is ehhez a rettenetes fajzathoz tartozik...! Eszembe jutott, hogy beszélt róla: ő is ölt embereket... még hozzá sokat! Tettét azzal próbálta indokolni, hogy csak a vétkesekre vadászott... de most ez a gondolat sem tudott megnyugtatni. Borzadtam. Annak ellenére, hogy James megkínzott és kis híján megölt, Laurent meg akart gyilkolni, hogy táplálkozhasson belőlem, Victoria pedig vadászott rám, hogy a legszörnyűbb kínok között végezzen velem, én makacsul ragaszkodtam ahhoz a gondolathoz, hogy milyen romantikus dolog lehet ennek a vérivó fajzatnak a tagjaként az öröklétben Edwardhoz tartozni. Nyilván nem vagyok normális... Istenem, mibe keveredtem megint! Most, hogy végre teljesülhetne régi vágyam, hiszen maga a vámpírok uralkodó dinasztiája kötelezett a vámpír fajhoz csatlakozásra, csak kétségbeesést és félelmet éreztem, ha kiszabott jövőm sivár reménytelenségére gondoltam. Egyszeriben mérhetetlenül szánalmasnak éreztem magamat. Egy vérvörös szemű, az örökkévalóságba dermedt szörnyeteg leszek. Mi vonzót láttam eddig ebben a lehetőségben?

A pánik okozta rosszullét nélkül is meglehetősen nyomorultul éreztem volna magamat fizikailag: hiába volt a katakombák hőmérsékletéhez képest ezen a folyosón némileg melegebb, én már nem is érzékeltem a különbséget. Az itáliai tavasz delelő napjának perzselő forróságától könnyű verejtékpárába borult testem átmenet nélkül került a Volturi főhadiszállásának dermesztő hidegébe, s ez a hirtelen váltás már meg is bosszulta magát. Azon kaptam magamat, hogy vacogok, reszketek és remegek, felváltva tüsszögés- és köhögésrohamok törnek rám, orrom folyik, szememből pedig patakzanak a könnyek. Úgy lefoglalt önnön nyomorúságom, hogy nem tudtam rájönni, ki az a boldogtalan, akinek a hisztérikus csuklásokkal tarkított zokogása betölti a folyosót.

Egy kicsi, márványkemény, jeges tenyér csapott az arcomba. A csukladozó sírás menten elhallgatott, a folyosót dermesztő csend töltötte be. Tátott szájjal, döbbentem meredtem Alice Cullenre, aki megkönnyebbültnek látszott. Ugyanakkor Edward dühtől elfúló hangját hallottam:

- Alice, hogy merted megütni? Anélkül is éppen eléggé kikészült már!

- Hisztériás rohama volt. Te talán nem könnyebbültél meg, hogy végre abbahagyta a sírást? Neki is jobb így. Ugye hogy már jobban érzed magad, Bella?

Ami azt illeti, egy cseppet sem éreztem magamat jobban. Elmémben vadul kergették egymást a gondolatok. Tehát én sírtam... Alice pedig megütött... Azok után, hogy mindent feláldozva követtem a halál torkába, hogy a testvérét megmenthessem... felhívtam magamra a világon létező legveszélyesebb, legszörnyűbb, legkegyetlenebb társaság figyelmét, és ők mindjárt halálra is ítéltek, s arra is figyelmeztettek, hogy az ítélet végrehajtását ellenőrizni fogják... Abból is kaptam egy kis ízelítőt egészen közelről, hogy hogyan bánnak el az emberekkel. Nekem is lehetett volna ez az osztályrészem, már ma is. De én nem gyengülhetek el ezektől az élményektől, nem fakadhatok sírva, mert Alice mindezek után egy csárdás pofonnal honorálja, ha a történtek hatására kétségbeesem.

Keserű tépelődésemből Edward fojtott hangú felcsattanása rezzentett fel:

- Megőrültél talán? Nézd meg, hogy mit csináltál vele! Teljesen feldagadt az arca! Könnyen betörhetted volna az orrát! Vagy felhasadhatott volna a szája! Próbálsz gondolkodni olykor-olykor? Tudatában vagy egyáltalán, hogy hol vagyunk most? Mihez kezdtünk volna itt, ha elkezd vérezni az orra vagy az ajka? Beszóltunk volna Felixért, hogy hozza ki az elsősegélydobozt, és lássa el Bellát?

Aice csak megvonta a vállát könnyedén, majd, Edward dühödt tekintetét kerülve, úgy tett, mintha a sivár folyosó hirtelen roppant módon érdekelni kezdené, s a kopár falak buzgó tanulmányozásánál izgalmasabb elfoglaltságot keresve sem találna.

Megdöbbenve meredtem Edwardra a sírástól... a megfázástól... vagy a pofontól bedagadt szemhéjaim alól. Mit akar ezzel mondani? Tekintetemet megérezve felém fordult, majd lemondóan legyintett egyet.

- Majd elmondom – suttogta. Két, jéghideg karjával át akart ölelni, de a hőmérséklettől vagy a viszolygástól... vagy mindkettőtől összeránduló testemet azonmód el is engedte sértetten, s a recepciónál a látogatók kényelmét szolgáló – igazán, milyen előzékeny és nemes lelkű is ez a Volturi! – pad felé gesztikulált, hogy üljek le. Leroskadtam. Kínos csendben várakoztunk mindhárman, mereven kerülve egymás pillantását. Gianna fürkésző tekintettel méregetett bennünket, látszott rajta, hogy az imént hármunk közt lejátszódott kis közjáték foglalkoztatja. Én egyre jobban vacogtam, nyitott számon át szívogattam óvatosan a folyosó hidegét, mert bedagadt orromon át már a levegő egy molekulája sem jutott át. Nagyon fáztam, nagyon féltem... abban a pillanatban csak annak tudtam örülni, hogy Alice nem velem foglalkozik, és hogy... hogy Edward annak idején úgy döntött, hogy elhagy! Igen, sosem hittem volna, hogy ezt a gondolatot így, komolyan átérezve végig tudom gondolni, de most ide is eljutottam! Mert eljöttem ugyan érte Volterrába, megmentettem a megsemmisüléstől, mindent kockára téve szembenéztem a legrosszabbal, és viselnem is kell a következményeit, de ez, ugye, nem jelenti azt, hogy újra együtt kell járnunk majd? Hirtelen a lehetőségbe is beleborzongtam. Furcsa, hogy az elmúlt negyed óra hogy átformálta az értékrendemet...

Egyre jobban fáztam. Erről eszembe jutott Jacob... feldagadt ajkam fájdalmas mosolyra húzódott. Bárcsak vele lehetnék! Magához ölelne, és nem fáznék... lehunyt szemmel elképzeltem a helyzetet, és már ettől jobban éreztem magamat... Edward kíváncsian pillantott rám. Most igazán örültem, hogy nem tud a gondolataimban olvasni. Jacob... Jacobot örökre megsértettem, hiszen hiába könyörgött, hogy maradjak Forksban, maradjak vele... ne tegyem ki magamat a halálos veszélynek. Milyen igaza volt! Bárcsak hallgattam volna rá! Bárcsak elfogadtam volna a szerelmét! Milyen ostoba és hálátlan is vagyok! Most aztán megbűnhődöm érte.

Hirtelen nagyot tüsszentettem. Ezzel egyidejűleg megnyikordult a folyosó ajtaja, s Felix kikandikáló arcát pillantottam meg. Egyáltalán nem örültem megjelenésének. Valami miatt Edwardot is felidegesíthette, mert amúgy is sértett arca még jobban elsötétült. Felixet ez egyáltalán nem zavarta. Mosolygó ábrázata csak akkor komorult el, amikor rám nézett.

- Mit csináltatok vele? Bent a teremben, Aro jelenlétében még teljesen normálisan nézett ki! Talán már meg is próbáltátok megölni? – kérdezte feldúltan. – Akkor sem kellett volna cipóra vernetek a képét! Miért nem szóltatok, ha ez volt a szándékotok? Én sokkal kíméletesebben intéztem volna el a dolgot!

Ajánlkozása a végletekig megrémített. Felix nagyon szép férfi volt: magas, izmos, széles vállú, sötét hajjal és vadregényes arccal, én azonban ebben a helyzetben sem kitüntető figyelmét, sem szépségét nem tudtam értékelni. Úgy éreztem, ismét elhatalmasodik rajtam a pánik. Bedugult orromon át ismét levegőért kezdtem kapkodni, ami, fizikai állapotomat tekintve, szép teljesítménynek számított.

Alice hirtelen közém és Felix közé állt, Edward pedig karjába kapta reszkető testemet, majd, kinyilatkoztatva, hogy immáron alkonyodik, mi pedig távozunk, a kijárat irányába indult velem. Felix vámpír gyorsasággal előttünk termett, izmos termetével elállta az utat. Tudta, hogy Edward nem fogja kiszabadulásunkat kockáztatni. Igaza is volt, mert, habár látszott rajta, hogy alig bírja türtőztetni magát, dühösen összepréselt ajkakkal, szó nélkül, engem karjaiban tartva végigvárta, hogy Felix hozzám közel hajolva, kezemet ajkához emelve mondjon búcsút:

- Szép hölgy, még találkozunk! – mondta kellemes baritonján. – Már alig várom az örökkévalóságnak azt a percét, mikor egy leszel közülünk, s én viszontláthatlak. Akkor majd emlékezz szavamra: van olyan férfi is, aki gyengédebben bánik veled! – kétségem sem volt, hogy magáról beszél. Közel jártam ahhoz, hogy elveszítsem az eszméletemet. Még annyit éreztem, hogy jeges ajkát kezemre tapasztja, majd Edward megindult, s nyomunkban Alice-szel hamarosan a volterrai meleg áprilisi estében találtuk magunkat.

NonPlusUltra


	2. Chapter 2

_2. fejezet _

_Jane_

- "Én a halál rokona vagyok... "– értem már legalább századszor a kedvenc versem végére. Általában jóval kevesebbszer kell végig mondanom magamban vagy félhangosan, hogy lenyugodjak, de a kudarc keserűsége most sehogyan sem akart elmúlni. Felfoghatatlan volt számomra, hogy az a semmi kis halandó hogyan állt ellen a képességemnek. Nem fetrengett a földön a fájdalomtól, ahogy kellett volna, hanem állt tovább. Halálra rémülten ugyan, de még nem eléggé rémülten! Hiányzott az arcáról az a fajta döbbenet, amikor valakit megérint a halál és életében először veszíti el azt az illúziót, amivel a halandók nap nap után megőrzik az ép eszüket. Hogy neki nem eshet semmi baja, hogy örökké fog élni, hogy nem öregszik meg soha, mert ő különleges és megismételhetetlen. Az általam generált csontig hatoló fájdalom úgy szakítja le róluk ezt az illúziót, hogy soha nem gyógyuló lelki sebeket szereznek. Pontosabban szereznének, ha túlélnék a velem való találkozást.

Nem szokták.

Apropó túlélés! A szobám sarkában kuporgó emberek felé fordultam, akik szorosan egymáshoz simultak, mintha egymás közelsége megvédhetné őket. Jó döntésnek bizonyult ügyelni rá, hogy az egész család hiánytalanul hozzám kerüljön. Egy teljes szett, hogy elmulassza a rossz kedvemet, amit az a semmirekellő halandó okozott.

Kivel is kezdjem – morfondíroztam magamban, miközben végig mértem őket. A csinos, jól öltözött apucit és anyucit, a tízéves forma kisfiút, és a csendesen pityergő hat év körüli kislányt. Tökéletes! A kisfiút fogom először megölni, akkor a szülők végre tényleg elhiszik, hogy képes vagyok bármire. És mindent hajlandóak lesznek megtenni, hogy a még életben maradt gyermeküket megmentsék.

A ruhájánál fogva kiemeltem a fiút az embercsomóból, aki hiábavalóan rúgkapált, és visított. Az apja reflexből utána kapott, és olyan mozdulatot tett, mintha kész lenne megtámadni... Iszonyatos fájdalom lett a jutalma. A földön vonagló férfi látványától az anya teljesen összezavarodott, és hisztérikusan visítani kezdett. Zene füleimnek!

Abbahagytam az apa kínzását, hogy láthassa, ahogy az utolsó csepp életet is kiszívom a kezemben immár ernyedten fekvő kisgyerekből. A vérének tiszta, finom íze volt, mint a gyerekeknek általában, de sajnos csak nagyon rövid ideig élvezhettem. Még szomjas maradtam, amikor megállt a szíve. Dühömben az ajtó mellé hajítottam a testét.

- Kérem! - hallottam meg az apa félőrült hangját. Csodálkozva vontam fel a szemöldökömet! Nocsak! Még van ereje beszélni! Ráadásul azon a nyelven szólalt meg, amin a kedvenc versem íródott. Érdekes!

A férfi felé fordítottam vérvörös tekintetemet, amitől összerázkódott és még jobban meghunyászkodott.

- Igen? - feleltem neki azon a nyelven, amit használt. Láthatóan küzdött, hogy ismét meg tudjon szólalni.  
- Kérem... megteszek bármit... csak engedje el a családomat! - a mondat vége csuklás és hüppögés közötti hangba fullad. - Van pénzem... Kérem... bármit, amit akar...

Határozottan érdekes! Ritkán őrzik meg a bátorságukat és józan eszüket az áldozataim. Na, lássuk, mennyire beszél komolyan ez az ember. Fogalma sincs, hogy a bármi az nálam milyen sok mindent jelenthet. Halandó elméjével el sem tudja képzelni...

- Szóval bármit? - kérdeztem meg tőle. Csak bólintott, többre nem futotta az erejéből. - Mit ajánl fel a családja életéért? Nyűgözzön le, és elengedem őket!

A férfi zavarodottan rám nézett. Egyenesen rám! Megkínzott agyát annyira lefoglalta az ajánlatom feldolgozása, hogy félni is elfelejtett. Normális esetben vakmerőségéért újabb fájdalom hullám lenne a büntetése, de nem akartam elmulasztani azt a pillanatot, amikor rájön, hogy az ajánlatom rá nem vonatkozik. Hogy számára nincs menekvés...

De nem tette! A túlélési ösztöne letiltotta agyának ezt a próbálkozását. Ha most tudatosul benne, hogy innen nem kerülhet ki élve, akkor összeomlik és képtelen lesz tovább küzdeni. Mindig meglepett, hogy a halandók milyen messzire tudnak elmenni az önáltatásban. Egész alternatív világokat teremtenek maguknak. Olyanokat például, amiben túlélik a velem való találkozást...

- Mit... mi érdekelné? - nyögte ki végül a férfi, és lopva a feleségére sandított, aki üveges tekintettel ölelte magához a kislányát. Néha még a szemét is sikerült eltakarnia.  
- Mondjuk kifejthetné, mit értett „bármi" alatt – ültem le egy hatalmas 18. századi székre, ami kissé kemény volt, és kényelmetlen, de a kedvencem. Úgy döntöttem, hogy hosszabb időt szánok apuci ajánlatának, mint eredetileg terveztem. Régóta nem beszéltem már olyasvalakivel, akinek ez a nyelv volt az anyanyelve. Főleg halandóval nem. Bármennyire is nehezemre esett elismerni, de ők valahogy finomabban beszéltek egy-egy nyelvet, mint a vámpírok. Ha meg kellene fogalmaznom, talán azt mondanám, hogy több életet visznek a szavakba.

- Van pénzem... néhány nap alatt el tudom intézni, hogy mind az öné legyen...

A felesége velőt rázó sikolya szakította félbe a mondandóját. Tapasztalatom szerint némely embereket jobban megviselt mások szenvedése, mint a sajátjuk, bár fel nem foghattam, hogyan lehetséges ez.

- Kérem! - sírt fel a férfi. - Csak mondja meg, mit akar!  
- Csak a pénzét hajlandó odaadni a családjáért? - engedtem el a nőt a fájdalom szorításából.  
- Nem! Természetesen nem! - nézett rám kétségbeesetten. - Csak fogalmam sincs, hogy mit kívánhat... egy olyan...  
- Egy olyan szörnyeteg, mint én! - ugrottam talpra, és megragadtam a hajánál fogva. Addig feszítettem hátra a fejét, míg vinnyogni nem kezdett a fájdalomtól. - Ezt akartad mondani, te kis pondró!  
- Áááh... neeeem... - nyöszörögte apuci.  
- Nem? - kezdtem unni a játékot. - Fél a haláltól?  
- Igeeen...  
- Akkor hadd ajánljak valamit magának – térdeltem le mellé, és egészen közel hajoltam a füléhez. Tömény izzadság és félelem szaga volt. Összefutott a nyál a számban. - Mit szólna ahhoz, ha itt hagyná a lányát nekem, cserébe a maga, és a felesége szabadságáért? - suttogtam olyan halkan, hogy csak ő hallja. Hirtelen kiverte a hideg verejték, és kikerekedett a szeme. Láttam rajta azt a pár másodpercet, míg az ellen küzdött, hogy azonnal elfogadja az ajánlatom, és minél messzebb meneküljön.

- Mit tenne vele? - lehelte alig hallhatóan. Becsületére legyen mondva tovább állt ellen a kísértésnek, mint a legtöbben.  
- Ugyanazt, amit a fiával – mosolyodtam el semmi kétséget sem hagyva a szándékaim felől. Apuci arca eltorzult, ahogy végig nézett megmaradt, félig alélt családján.  
- Nem... tehetem...

Kissé meglepett a válasza. Általában alkudoznak még velem egy kicsit, aztán könyörögnek, majd végül, amikor már úgy érzik kimerítettek minden lehetőséget, és nyugodt lelkiismerettel egyezhetnek bele az ajánlatomba, akkor rábólintanak.

Megvontam a vállam. Nekem így is jó! Apucit hagytam utoljára, de már alig fogta fel, hogy mi történik. Talán azért láttam megkönnyebbülést az arcán, amikor távozott belőle az élet.

Nem sokkal később Felix kopogtatott az ajtómon.

- Takarítsd el a maradékot – utasítottam, anélkül hogy elfordultam volna az ablaktól.  
- Ahogy óhajtod – felelte, és a vállára dobta az első holttestet.  
- És öltözz át, mert olyan szagod van, mint az üzekedő kutyáknak tavasszal! - fintorodtam el önkéntelenül. Ez is amiatt a halandó miatt van! Az ő kétség kívül csábító illata indította be Felix alantas fantáziáját, és eredményezte ezt a felajzott szagot! Undorító!

Chymerea

**A vers idézet Ady Endre A halál rokona című verséből származik.**


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

_Bella_

A hazavezető út sem volt bonyodalmaktól mentes. A repülőtérre menet Alice ismét eltulajdonított egy autót, majd valahonnan előkerítette az olaszországi út előtt hevenyészetten megtömött táskáinkat. Boldogan vetettem magamat a reptér mosdójában a fogkefémre, jobb hangulatom azonban rögtön mérséklődött, mihelyt a tükörbe néztem. Elszörnyedtem a látványtól: a képem Alice pofonjának következtében lila véraláfutásos és dagadt volt, az egyre vehemensebben megnyilvánuló, a Volterra katakombáiban beszerzett náthám következtében megduzzadt szemhéjaim közül pedig véreres szemek pislogtak erőlködve a világba nagy, piros orrom felett. Az orrom... hát, az már semmire sem volt jó... de levegővételre a legkevésbé. Megdöbbenve bámultam tükörképemet. Tudtam, hogy nem vagyok szép, de ilyen elképesztően csúnya látványt még sosem nyújtottam. Ezt nehéz lesz megmagyarázni Charlie-nak. Eltűnésem miatt különben is iszonyú dühös lehet rám, hát még ha megpillantja a képemet... Valamit ki kell találnom, hogyan tettem szert erre a tündöklő szépségű megjelenésre. Na, nem Alice miatt – most valahogy egyáltalán nem tudott felzaklatni a gondolat, hogy Charlie őrá is dühös lesz – nem őt akartam védelmembe venni, csupán Charlie rám zúduló jogos haragját szerettem volna mérsékelni. Tiszta szerencse, hogy rendszeresen teszek kárt magamban ügyetlenségemből kifolyólag, így talán nem lesz nehéz elhitetni vele, hogy, ahogy ő fogalmazna: idegenkezűség nem állapítható meg az ügyben. Saját viccemen kelletlenül elvigyorodtam.

Valaki erős kézzel megkopogtatta a mosdó ajtaját. Felrezzentem töprengésemből.

- Bella, kérlek, rosszul vagy? – zendült fel Edward kellemes, bársonyos hangja az ajtó túloldalán. Máskor... régebben valósággal elaléltam volna ennek a hangnak a hallatán. Megdöbbentő volt felidézni, hogy többször is életveszélybe sodortam magamat csak azért, hogy képzeletemet betöltse orgánuma. Most... most azt kívántam, bárcsak sosem kellett volna egy szavát sem hallanom... bárcsak sosem találkoztam volna vele!

- Bella... Bella! – ismételgette Edward ijedten. – Mi van veled, szólalj már meg, kérlek! Beküldöm Alice-t, hogy legyen a segítségedre.

Majdnem felsikoltottam: csak azt ne, az Isten szerelmére! De még időben sikerült erőt venni magamon. Reszketeg hangon kierőltettem magamból:

- Azoddal begyek, csak begbosob a fogabat... – hű, a mindenit, ez egyre rosszabb lesz... gondoltam – pedig abban bíztam, hogy valamelyest megnyugtatóbb állapotban kerülök majd Charlie színe elé.

- Siess, kérlek... fél óra múlva indul a gépünk... itt várlak a mosdó előtt – kihallatszott hangjából a sürgető aggodalom.

Sóhajtva láttam neki a fogmosásnak. Megmosdottam és megfésülködtem, előhalásztam a csomagomból egy tiszta blúzt, hogy a használt helyett felvehessem. Nagy örömömre egy vastag kardigánt is leltem a táska alján. Bárcsak ez is ott lett volna nálam a katakombákban! Azonnal felöltöttem, és nyakig begomboltam. Ahogy kiléptem a mosdóból, Edward és Alice megkönnyebbülten, néhány, szintén ott várakozó utas elképedten nézett rám. Nem csoda: a mediterrán tavasz tikkasztó melegében nyakig beöltözve, tüsszögve-harákolva járkáltam... hogy az ábrázatom nyújtotta esztétikai élvezetet ne is említsem.

Beszálltunk, s én hiába próbáltam manőverezni, hogy a testvérek egymás mellé kerüljenek. Edward mellém ült, Alice pedig egy idegen mellett foglalt helyet. A gép elindult. Levegőhiánnyal küzdve, csendben szörcsögtem. Hasztalan fújogattam szegény, bedugult orromat. Kezdtem érezni, hogy belázasodom. Hirtelen nagyon elesettnek éreztem magamat. Hol vacogtam, hol pedig forróság öntött el. Arcomon verejtékcseppek folydogáltak. Edward aggodalmaskodva szemlélt:

- Bella, nagyon pirosodik az arcod – mondta idegesen. Kezét homlokomra szorította. Felszisszentem. Hideg tenyere nem enyhítette kellemesen lázam hevét: a dermesztő érintéstől a veríték belefagyott a bőrömbe, s most jégtűkként böködött. A nátha újabb rohama nagyot csavart az orromon, s hatalmasat tüsszentettem. Hangoskodásomnak megvolt az eredménye: egy csinos légikisasszony aggodalmas képpel sietett hozzám.

- Mit hozhatok önnek, kisasszony? – kérdezte részvéttel – Talán egy forró tea jót tenne?

- Deb, köszödöb! - vágtam rá gyorsan. – Egy hadalmas adag forró, erős kávédak jobbad örüldék. És kólát is kérek szébed. De ne legyen hűdödd, ha kérhednéb.

A sterwardess hevesen bólogatva elszáguldott, hogy igényeimnek eleget tehessen. Edward elképedten és dühösen meredt rám.

- Megtudhatnám, hogy mi ez a koffein-orgia? – kérdezte felpaprikázva. – Tudtommal egyáltalán nem tesz jót neked az ilyesmi!

- Deb akarok elaludni – dunnyogtam meggyőzően. – Félek a rébálboktól.

Erre megértően nézett rám, egy kicsit közelebb is hajolt. Tétovázva vágott bele:

_**-**_ Bella, ha már szóba hoztad, ami azt illeti... kérlek, hidd el, hogy nincs okod rémálmokra. Igaz ugyan, hogy... valamit el kell mondanom... – egyre jobban belegabalyodott a mondandójába – nos, történetesen alkalmam nyílt, hogy beleláthassak Felix gondolataiba, és... és, Bella, azt kell mondanom, hogy... szóval, igazán nem öröm a számomra, de... Felix beléd szeretett. – bökte ki nagy kínnal. Tátott szájjal bámultam rá. Meg sem bírtam szólalni a megdöbbenéstől. Edward nyilván valami értelmes választ várt tőlem, de hiába. Néma csend ereszkedett közénk, amit csak a nagy tálcára való koffeinnel befutó légikisasszony sürgölődő csörömpölése tört meg. Nagyon kedves lány volt: miután felszolgálta a tűzforrón gőzölgő kávét és biztosított arról, hogy a lehető leglangymelegebb kólás palackokat válogatta ki a számomra, keskeny, finom kezével óvatosan megérintette fájó-lüktető, tűzforró arcomat, és csak akkor hagyott végre magunkra, amikor tőlem telhető legmeggyőzőbb színészi képességeimet bevetve biztosítottam, hogy élve megérem az út végét, de ha közben valamiben segítségemre lehet, azonnal hívom. Távozásával ismét beállt köztünk a kellemetlen, feszült csend. Megragadtam a kávéscsészét, és látszólag minden figyelmemet a forró feketének szenteltem. Nem is néztem Edwardra. Egyre súlyosabb, fenyegetőbb helyzetemet mérlegeltem magamban, mígnem Edward, hiába várva reakciómra, udvariasan megköszörülte a torkát, majd halk, könyörgő hangon beszélni kezdett:

- Bella... kérlek, válaszolj... beszélj hozzám! Olyan sok mindent szeretnék neked mondani... meg kell beszélnünk ezt a helyzetet. Nagyon megbántam, hogy elhagytalak, és boldog vagyok, hogy most mégis egy új lehetőséget biztosított a számomra a sors, és gyakorlatilag biztos lehetek benne, hogy örökké az enyém leszel. Nem fordulhat elő, hogy átengedjelek Felixnek, habár, hidd el, hogy mindent meg fog próbálni ennek érdekében. Tudod, hogy korábban nagyon elleneztem vámpírrá válásodat, de most már – a történtek fényében – én is úgy látom, hogy nincs más választásod... és én... én nagyon kíméletes leszek, amikor... amikor végrehajtom a Volturi parancsát és... átváltoztatlak – az utolsó szót már csak lehelte, és én nem mertem felnézni rá, miközben ezeket mondta, mert attól féltem, hogy a kétségbeeséstől sikoltozni kezdek.

Itt van, helyben vagyunk, ez az! Most tömören összefoglalva szinte minden egyszerre elhangzott, amitől csak rettegtem! Tehát mégis át akar változtatni! Tehát velem akar maradni, és feltételezi, hogy az én akaratom is ez. Istenem, hogy miért történnek velem ilyen dolgok: akkor válnának valóra kívánságaim, amikor már egyáltalán nem akarom azokat, sőt rettegek a beteljesüléstől! Elgondolkodva szörpölgettem erős kávémat. Nem mertem egyenesen válaszolni Edwardnak – túlzottan megrémített birtoklóan csengő hangja, nyilvánvaló öröme, hogy a Volturi megkönnyítette a helyzetét, levette a válláról az átváltoztatásomat illető döntéssel kapcsolatban érzett felelősség súlyát. Féltem tőle, féltem tőlük. Alice megütött, Edward most egyszerre szíves-örömest átváltoztatna... úgy döntöttem, hogy egyelőre diplomatikusan kitérek a válasz elől. Úgy éreztem, hogy nagyon óvatosnak kell lennem velük. Bögrémből elszántan felnéztem Edwardra, és egy megnyugtatónak szánt, vérszegény mosoly kíséretében, elhaló hangon – erősebb hangképzésre már nem voltak képesek szegény, beteg beszélőszerveim – suttogtam:

- Iged, bidded begbeszélünk bajd... később... bár deb bírok beszéldi...

Megértően bólogatott. Ekkor már valóban olyan ramaty állapotban voltam, hogy, ha akartam volna, sem tudtam volna hosszas eszmecserébe merülni, kitérő megnyilvánulásom tehát nem tűnt üres kifogásnak. Fölém hajolt és érzelmesen megcsókolta a fejem búbját. Hideg ajka a vastag hajfürtökön át is valósággal dermesztő hatással volt rám: torkom fájdalmasan kaparni kezdett, heves köhögőroham kerített hatalmába, hamarosan csillapíthatatlanul fuldokoltam. Kedves arcán őszinte aggodalommal sietett felénk a stewardess, Edward pedig rémülten húzódott hátra ülésén.

NonPlusUltra


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

Jane

- Gyere csak! - fordultam el az ablaktól, amikor Alec kopogtatott az ajtómon. Nem mozdultam el onnan, mióta Felix eltakarította a vacsorám maradékát. Az emberi vér és félelem szaga még mindig áthatotta a szobámat. Ki kellett volna szellőztetnem! Jóllakottan már émelyített ez a bűz!

- Szia, nővérkém! - lépett be Alec, és egy széles mosoly kíséretében körbe puszilt. Máris egy fokkal kevésbé voltam feszült, ahogy megérintett.  
- Szia! - viszonoztam a mosolyát.  
- Ráérsz? Aro szeretne velünk beszélni, de azt mondta, együnk nyugodtan...  
- Már befejeztem! - szakítottam félbe, és már oda is léptem a tükör elé, hogy ellenőrizzem a kinézetemet. - Mehetünk!  
- Rendben, a könyvtárban vár minket – csóválta meg alig észrevehetően a fejét. Nem is kellett mondania semmit, anélkül is tudtam, hogy mit gondol. Túlságosan komolyan veszem az apró részleteket, és mindig mindent tökéletesen akarok csinálni. De nem sérthetem meg a mestert azzal, hogy rendezetlen külsővel jelenek meg előtte!

Az egyik elhagyott folyosón haladtunk a könyvtár felé. Zavart a még mindig bennem rejlő feszültség, nem akartam, hogy a mester gyöngének lásson! Olyannak, akit egy egyszerű halandó képes kibillenteni az egyensúlyából. De eddig még soha senki nem állt ellen a képességemnek! Vajon mennyire csalódott bennem Aro? Annyira el volt ragadtatva Bellától! Alice-ről nem is beszélve! Pedig hiába vannak ezek a figyelemre méltó képességeik, ha úgy sincs gyomruk kihasználni őket!

- "Szeretem a beteg rózsákat... "– futott át az agyamon.  
- Bánt valami? - fogta meg a karom finoman Alec, és el sem engedte, míg meg nem álltam.  
- Tessék? - néztem rá meglepetten.  
- A vers! - mosolyodott el a testvérem. - Akkor mondogatod, ha valami bánt..  
- … és ha jó kedvem van, vagy csak eszembe jut – ellenkeztem vele. Ezek szerint megint kimondtam hangosan. A jövőben jobban oda kell figyelnem, nehogy mások előtt is előforduljon! Kényszerítettem magam, hogy ne szorítsam ökölbe a kezem.

Indultam is volna tovább, nehogy elkéssünk, de Alec nem engedett, és várakozás teljesen fürkészte az arcomat. Amire én önkéntelenül is összeszorítottam a számat, mintha ezzel megakadályozhattam volna, hogy kiszedje belőlem rosszkedvem okát.

- Ki vele, nővérkém! Ismerlek már! - fogta meg a vállamat vigasztalóan.  
- Nincs semmi baj!... Csak zavar egy kicsit, ami történt – préseltem ki a szavakat, és folyosó egyik kanyarulatában megtelepedett pókokra meredtem.  
- Kicsit? - hitetlenkedett Alec. Néha jó lett volna, ha egy kicsit kevésbé van rám hangolódva, és nem tudja nyomon követni szinte minden rezdülésem. - Nincs semmi baj! - ölelt végül magához, amit némi vonakodás után hagytam. Én vagyok az idősebb nekem kellene vigasztalnom és védelmeznem őt, nem fordítva!  
- Meglátod megtaláljuk a módját, hogy megfizessünk neki – simogatta a hátam bátorítólag. - Ahogyan annak az albínónak is, aki vissza tudta fordítani ránk a képességeinket.

Igen! - az emlék halvány mosolyt csalt az arcomra. - Mi ketten együtt legyőzhetetlenek vagyunk! Nem lesz semmi baj! A mester majd csak talál valami ürügyet, hogy megsemmisíthessük a Cullen klánt! És vele együtt Bella Swan kisasszonyt is! Majd gondoskodom róla! Talán éppen azért hívatott most is! - ébredt bennem némi remény, és máris könnyebb szívvel, hagytam, hogy Alec a könyvtár felé vezessen. Csak az ajtó előtt vontam ki a kezem az övéből.

- Lépjetek be! - mosolygott ránk a klán vezér. Éppen egy nagyon régi kódex restaurálásával volt elfoglalva. Annyira elmerült a feladatban, hogy azt sem vette észre, hogy valami vegyszerrel összekente az arcát.  
- Szabad? - fogtam meg egy rongyot, hogy letöröljem a foltot.  
- Mindig mondtam, hogy igazi angyal vagy, Jane – adott egy futó csókot a kezemre, amikor befejeztem a tisztogatást. Ha képes lettem volna, most fülig pirulok. Gyorsan leültem Alec mellé, hogy leplezzem zavarom.  
- Azért hívtalak ide benneteket, mert szeretném, ha utána járnátok valaminek. Az elbűvölő Alice emlékei között egy felettébb érdekes dologra bukkantam – kezdett bele a magyarázatba Aro, az arckifejezése láthatóan izgatott lett. - A klánjuk szomszédságában él egy indián törzs, aminek a tagjai képesek farkassá válni. Sajnos a kisasszony még nem látta őket az átváltozott formájukban, így nem egyértelmű számomra, hogy mit jelent ez a képességük. Ha tényleg vérfarkasok, ahogyan gyanítom, akkor végezni kellene velük. Az összessel. Ha esetleg valami mások, akkor hozzatok nekem legalább egy élő példányt. Lehet több is, ha úgy ítélitek meg, hogy magányosan nem lehet őket tartani. Meg úgy általánosságban tudjatok meg minél többet róluk. A Cullen klánt ne háborgassátok egyenlőre, az sem baj, ha nem tudnak a látogatásotokról – mosolygott ránk. - Vigyétek magatokkal Felix-t és Demetrit is, és szóljatok, ha további erősítésre van szükségetek.  
- Ahogy kívánod – válaszolt Alec helyettem is, nekem már csak bólintanom kellett, így némileg leplezni tudtam a csalódásomat.  
- Még valami! Alice emlékei szerint átható ázott kutya szaguk van. Szerintem nem okoz gondot a nyomukra bukkanni – jegyezte meg vidáman Aro. - Induljatok, amikor összekészültetek!  
- Természetesen – feleltem, és már alig vártam, hogy eleget tehessek a parancsainak.  
- És nyugodj meg, angyalkám! - szólt utánam a klán vezér. - Lesz még bőven alkalmad bosszút állni. Légy egy kis türelemmel.  
- Igen – jöttem még inkább zavarba, hogy ennyire átlátszóak a reakcióm. Nem! Az előbb megérintette a kezem, azért tudja, hogy mi bánt engem. Megkönnyebbülten vetettem bele magam az előkészületekbe, ami olyan összeszokott csapatnál, mint a miénk nem tartott sokáig. Néhány óra múlva már a klán repülőgépén ültünk. Igyekeztem beletemetkezni a kedvenc verses kötetembe, hogy ne kelljen a többiek csevegését hallgatnom. Teljesen felvillanyozta őket a harc és a vadászat lehetősége. Főleg, hogy egy eddig ismeretlen ellenféllel állunk szemben. Én nem igazán hittem benne, hogy bármi komolyan ellen tudna állni négyünknek.

Felix-et más is izgalomban tartotta, és nem átallott hangot is adni neki, hogy mennyire el van ragadtatva Bella Swan kisasszonytól!

- Milyen kár, hogy nem lesz alkalmad találkozni vele... - jegyeztem meg, mire az arcára fagyott a jókedve.  
- Hogyhogy? - kérdezte felháborodva.  
- Aro kifejezett kérése volt, hogy hagyjuk a Cullen klánt békén, és csak farkasokat keressük meg. Szóval jobban teszed, ha uralkodsz magadon! - néztem rá fenyegetően.

Nem szerettem volna, ha bármiféle kétsége marad azt illetően, milyen szívesen gondoskodom róla, hogy megbánja az esetleges engedetlenségét. A tekintetéből ítélve megértette, hogy milyen hatékonyan tudnám lehűteni szerelmi hevületét. Helyes! Most már nyugodtan visszatérhettem a vers olvasáshoz.

Chymerea

**A vers idézet Ady Endre A halál rokona című verséből származik.**


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

_Bella_

A következő negyedórában sajnos a figyelem középpontjába kerültem... épp csak a gépet vezető pilótát nem kérték fel, hogy posztját elhagyva csatlakozzon a szenvedéseimet enyhíteni kívánók együttérző gyülekezetéhez. Azt azonban észrevettem, hogy Alice távolságtartó maradt: időnként felém pillantva, hosszasan csacsogott valakivel telefonon. Biztosan Jasperrel beszél, gondoltam magamban. A légikisasszony végül is udvariasan visszahessegetett mindenkit a helyére, miután kiderült, hogy a gépen nincs orvos az utasok között, s a saját kezébe vette a dolgokat. Rövid időn belül puha takarókba burkolva ültem a helyemen, s köhögésem csillapultával visszaállt a nyugalom a fedélzeten. Egyedül Edward pillogott rám szörnyű aggodalmak közepette, de egyelőre nem merte tovább ecsetelni hamarosan beköszöntő vámpír-létem fölött érzett elragadtatását. Ennek most őszintén örültem... Lehunytam a szememet, hadd higgye, hogy elaludtam. Leghőbb vágyam volt, hogy lehetőleg mindenki hagyjon most békén, hadd gondoljam végig helyzetemet... s ha végre megszabadulok a Cullenektől, hazajutok és valahogy kiengesztelem Jacobot, hátha együtt találunk valami megoldást.

Jacob... de hát szabad-e egyáltalán belerántanom őt személyes poklomba... ebbe az infernális helyzetbe, amelynek kialakulásában olyan szorgosan és ügyesen közrejátszottam? Hiszen ő megmondta, hogy ne menjek Volterrába... könyörgött, hogy maradjak vele! Minden tartózkodást félredobva, vállalva a visszautasítást, feltárta előttem a szívét... őszinte, becsületes, szerető szívét... a szerelmét és védelmét ajánlotta, mindent de mindent, amivel rendelkezett, s én elfordultam tőle... és visszautasítottam! Most pedig, hogy az engem üldöző Victoria mellé felzárkózott az egész Volturi, Felix az ő vérszomjas szerelmével, Jane irigy és engesztelhetetlen gyűlölködésével, és Edward is alig várja, hogy csatlakoztathasson vérivó gyülekezetükhöz, ezt az egész szörnyű, sarkamat taposó gyilkos csordát rászabadítanám Jacobra, hogy oldja meg ő a megoldhatatlan helyzetet... Kínomban felnyögtem volna, ha nem tartok attól, hogy Edward ezt kihasználva újra beszélgetést akar kezdeményezni. Szorosan összeszorítottam szemhéjaimat, nehogy eszébe jusson megszólítani.

Magam elé képzeltem Jacobot. Próbáltam arcának napfényes, felragyogó mosolyú kifejezését felidézni, de hiába. A szemembe néző Jacob keserű, visszautasított és visszautasító volt. Komor, elszánt, sértett és magányos. Nem hibáztathattam... magam is úgy éreztem, hogy nem érdemlek mást. Egyszer csak azt láttam, hogy elfordul tőlem, s hátát mutatva, lassú léptekkel távolodik. Nyomába eredtem. Megszólítottam volna, de nem voltam képes hangos szavakat kiadni, így egyre gyorsabban lépegettem utána, s suttogva-erőlködve szólongattam:

- Jacob, Jacob!

Nem válaszolt, nem fordult meg. Hosszú, izmos lábain könnyedén lépkedve egyre jobban távolodott tőlem. Kezemet szívemre szorítva, lihegve-sóhajtozva futottam volna utána, de lábaim mintha ólomból lettek volna. Lélegzetem elfúlt, szörnyű gyengeség kerített hatalmába, de tudtam, hogy nem adhatom fel: ha most szem elől veszítem, ki tudja, látom-e még valaha az életben...

Hirtelen egy sötét folyosón találtam magamat, Jacobot már nem láttam sehol. Istenem... merre keressem... még nem lehet túl messze, hiszen az imént előttem ment... fáradt, nehéz lábaimat súlyosan húzva elindultam a folyosó iszamos kövein. Lépteim hangosan, kongva koppantak. Félelmetes volt, de tudtam, hogy egy az egyetlen lehetőségem. Meg kell őt találnom! A bocsánatáért fogok esedezni, megvallom neki, hogy végtelen ostobaságomat keservesen megbántam, már tudom, hogy csak őt szeretem, és ha visszautasít, azt is belenyugvással fogadom... de akkor is csak őt fogom szeretni, Edwarddal is megértetem ezt, ha kell.

Erre a végszóra a folyosó fordulójában felbukkant Edward. Nagyon meglepődtem. Úgy emlékeztem, hogy neki egy repülőn kellene most ülnie, útban Washington állam felé. De ő határozottan itt volt előttem... a Volturitól kapott hosszú köpenyben, összeborzolt bronzszín hajával. Egyenesen felém tartott. Nem örültem a találkozásnak, de nem térhettem ki előle. Ő, persze, nem olyan gyötrelmes lassúsággal haladt, mint én, így egy-kettőre előttem termett. Igyekeztem nyugodtan viselkedni. Felnéztem szép arcába, és azon tűnődtem, hogy mennyire nincs már rám hatással szépsége... hogy megváltozott minden! Mit meg nem adtam volna csak egy nappal korábban is azért, hogy láthassam... hogy újra vele lehessek... most csak azt kívántam, engedjen utamra, hogy megkereshessem Jacobot. Edward azonban szilárdan állt előttem, a keskeny folyosón nem tudtam megkerülni. Nem nézett rám... nem értettem, miért süti le a szemét. Most már arra is emlékeztem, hogy látni véltem a folyosó homályában: egyszer sem nézett a szemembe.

- Bella... – szólított meg halk, zenélő hangján – Bella, szerelmem... úgy örülök, hogy végre elérkezett a nagy pillanat, és magam vezethetlek át sorainkba... és egy leszel közülünk! – a mondat vége természetellenesen felhangosodott, a szavak kongva, visszhangozva verődtek a vastag, sötét falak között. Egyszeriben dermesztő hideget éreztem ismét, vacogva, rettegve bámultam Edwardra, aki még mindig nem nézett a szemembe.

- De hát hol vagyunk most? – suttogtam erőlködve, egyik kezemet torkomra, másikat mellkasomra szorítva. Szörnyű fájdalmat éreztem, ennek a pár szónak a kiejtése, ez az erőtlen, gyenge hangképzés is meghaladta erőmet.

- Hirtelen rám emelte tekintetét. Egyenesen a szemembe nézett, s én hátratántorodtam a borzalomtól. Hosszú pillái alól a megszokott topázszín szemek helyett most két kíméletlen pillantású, karmazsinvörös szemgolyó meredt rám. Előrelépett, s jéghideg kezeivel mindkét csuklómat megragadva húzott magához, miközben vérszín szemeivel hipnotizálón meredt rám. Kezeimet kiszabadítva hátráltam volna előle, de hát az én erőm egészséges állapotomban sem jelentett volna komoly ellenállást neki, így aztán csak vergődtem a markában, hevesen dobogó szívvel.

- Hát hol lennénk? – kérdezte lehalkított hangon, egy megnyugtatónak szánt mosolyt rám ragyogtatva. Hófehér, borotvaéles fogainak látványa nem segített a helyzetemen. – Drága Bella, most már ez az otthonunk. Már én is a csapat tagja vagyok itt, Volterrában, és ma te is csatlakozol a Volturihoz... – a rettenettől felkiáltottam. Torkomba metsző fájdalom nyilallt, de most ezzel sem törődtem, hiszen minden eszközzel ellen kellett állnom, a tudomására kellett hoznom, hogy nem akarok átváltozni, ember akarok maradni!

- Edward – lihegtem – kérlek, engedj el... hagyj mennem... nem akarok vámpír lenni. Könyörgöm, engedj tovább! Tudom, hogy valahol itt van a katakombában Jacob Black... szörnyű veszélyben forog... utol kell érnem őt, hogy együtt meneküljünk. Edward, kérlek, bocsáss meg és engedj el. Én Jacobot szeretem!

Amit szánalmas erőlködésemmel nem tudtam volna kicsikarni, azt megdöbbentő megnyilvánulásommal elértem: kapkodva előadott vallomásom eredményeként hirtelen elengedte a kezeimet, én pedig a folyosón megfordulva ügyetlenül tovabukdácsoltam. Tudtam, hogy a vámpír gyorsasággal szemben az én csigatempóm semmit sem ér, mégis, meglepő módon, Edward eltűnt a képből: hiába néztem előre is, hátra is a homályos katakombában, nem láttam sehol.

Lassan csoszogtam tovább a síkos köveken, habár rohanni szerettem volna. Egyszer-egyszer még így is megcsúsztam, s meg kellett támaszkodnom a folyosó hideg, nedves falán. Mélységes undor fogott el, kezemet ruhámba töröltem. Tanácstalanul torpantam meg. Hogy fogom itt megtalálni Jacobot?

- Jacob, Jacob! – suttogtam bele a folyosó csendjébe. Tudtam, hogy hallása természetfelettien éles, de csak reménykedni mertem, hogy meghallja szánalmas próbálkozásomat.

A folyosó fordulójában valóban feltűnt egy magas, vállas alak, ruganyos léptekkel haladt felém. Rettegve simultam a falhoz. Nem Jacob volt, hanem...

- Felix vagyok, drága hölgyem! – duruzsolta kellemes baritonján. – Hallottam, hogy szólítottál, de eltévesztetted a nevemet... – öntelten mosolygott. Látszott, hogy nagyon biztos magában. Tényleg nagyon szép volt, de én irtóztam vérvörös szemű szépségétől. Egyre közelebb hajolt hozzám, én pedig hátammal teljes erővel a hideg, undorítóan nyirkos falhoz tapadtam, legszívesebben eltűntem volna benne. Igyekeztem minél kisebbre összehúzódni. Közeledő, jóképű arcán a pimasz önteltséget valami más, megnevezhetetlen kifejezés váltotta fel. Vágyakozás? Vérszomj? Nem hátrálhattam tovább előle. Hirtelen szinte félénken tekintett közben szemmagasságba kerülő arcomba, majd mély lélegzetet véve, lehunyt szemmel, arcán szinte az eufória átszellemültségével nyakamhoz hajolt. Felnyögtem kínomban, ahogy jéghideg ábrázatát a torkomhoz szorította, ahol a vér a külvilághoz legközelebb pulzálva száguldott ereimben. Hallottam zihálását, majd hideg ajkával dermesztő csókokat lehelt a puha, meleg bőrre. A következő pillanatban hideg nyelvét éreztem torkomon. Ellöktem volna, de megmozdítani sem bírtam, csak lihegtem az erőfeszítéstől.

Egyszer csak hátraesett, számomra megmagyarázhatatlan okból. Hangos puffanással landolt a folyosó kövein, arcát fájdalom torzította el. Nem jajdult fel. Fogait összeszorítva küzdött az érzés ellen. Olyan rettenetes volt a látvány, hogy megfeledkeztem róla: nekem most ki kellene használnom a helyzetet, hogy elmenekülhessek. A kövezetbe gyökerezett lábbal álltam és bámultam.

Nagy nehezen ülő helyzetbe tornázta fel magát, és szinte felhördülve megszólalt:

- Nem hagynád abba, kérlek, ha egy mód van rá...?

Semmit sem értettem. Kihez beszél? Mi történik? Istenem, miért vagyok én itt megint? Hol lehet Jacob?

Kétségbeesett töprengésemet csengő kacaj szakította félbe. A folyosón, Felix mögött, egy kis, karcsú alak tűnt fel. Uram Isten, már csak ez hiányzott! Hogy miért nem tudtam eltűnni innen időben? Felix kínjainak okozója Jane volt, aki most kecses léptekkel, szinte suhanva közeledett felénk.

- Lám, lám... – trillázta szinte dalolva – milyen kellemes meglepetés! Ha tudnátok, hogy örülök nektek... hogy milyen boldog vagyok, hogy ilyen szépen összejöttünk! – szép ajkát kegyetlen mosolyra vonva, valószínűleg újra Felixre koncentrált, mert az ismét összerándult, majd, egy vámpírtól szokatlanul, a fal köveibe kapaszkodva, nehézkes imbolygással kelt fel és egyenesedett ki.

Aztán Jane felém fordult és gyűlölködő mosollyal méregetett.

- Szóval, ismét itt találkozunk – sziszegte. – Ha tudnád, hogy mennyire nem hiányzol itt, hogy mennyire zavarod a köreimet... hogy mennyire nem vagyok meghatva attól, ahogy lenyűgözöd jelentéktelen személyeddel azt a szánalmas Edward Cullent, és ezt a hülyét is itt – ezzel a szemmel láthatóan dühös Felix felé intett – és magát Aro-t is! Vedd tudomásul, hogy be fogom bizonyítani, hogy egy nagy nulla vagy, és ha ez mégsem sikerülne, meggyilkollak! Nem fogom eltűrni, hogy ide pofátlankodj és kitúrj a jól megérdemelt, biztos pozíciómból, te...

Meg sem mertem mukkanni. Hogy mennyire nem akartam zavarni a köreit! Egyetlen vágyam volt, hogy Jacobbal eltűnhessek innen, és azt is elfeledhessem, hogy a világon van ez a díszes társaság!

Jane hirtelen töprengő, koncentráló képet vágott, én pedig valami retteneteset éreztem átnyilallni a testemen. Gyötrelem, fájdalom, görcsök, a földön vonaglás... sikoltozó kacagást hallottam, Jane lelkendezését, hogy mégis, mégis fájdalmat tud nekem okozni, majd egy hirtelen csattanást, és kínjaim hirtelen megszűntek. A folyosó padlatán fektemből négykézlábra emelkedve azt láttam, hogy most Jane pattan fel fekvő helyzetéből és vadul ágálva támad Felixre, aki térdre roskadva, de dühödten védekezik. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Felix ellökte, ami megzavarta Jane-t kínzásomban, most pedig dühödten estek egymásnak: Felix megkínzatásom miatt, Jane pedig azért veszekedett, hogy a másik hogy merte ebben megzavarni.

Szóval Jane mégis tud nekem pszichikusan fájdalmat okozni... Már semmit sem értettem. Hirtelen eszembe jutott, hogy mindenképp meg kell találnom Jacobot, és el kell innen menekülnünk, még mielőtt valami jóvátehetetlen történik. Kihasználva a két vámpír figyelmének elterelődését, még mindig négykézláb, erőtlen, lassú mozdulatokkal tova vonszoltam magamat, mígnem egyszer csak nem hallottam többé hangos veszekedésüket és Felix jajkiáltásait.

Tovább csúsztam-másztam a katakombában, egyre kimerültebben. Tudtam, hogy nem adhatom fel. Ismét megszólaltam, halkan suttogva:

- Jacob! – semmi válasz. Tovább araszoltam.

- Jacob, Jacob!

- James, James! – válaszolt egy fülbe mászó, édes, csengő hang, amitől a hajam is égnek állt. Hirtelen Victoria termett előttem. Vörös haja a lezárt folyosó huzatmentes levegőjében is örvénylőn lobogott, fehér, gyönyörű arca áttetszőn ragyogott a homályban. Mindkét kezével vaskapcsok erejével ragadott meg és teljes erővel a falhoz vágott, majd hirtelen ismét a szorításában találtam magamat. Mozdulni sem tudtam, ahogy gyűlölettől lángoló vörös szemébe tekintettem. Hajamba markolt, fejemet hátrafeszítette, kivicsorított éles fogait megnyalta, majd harapáshoz készülődött. Fel akartam sikoltani, de hiába. Megnémultam. Számat kitátva ordítani, üvölteni akartam, a vámpír ellenállhatatlan ereje ellen akartam harcolni, küzdeni. Vonaglottam és vergődtem, de a két jeges kéz kérlelhetetlen erővel tartott, rázott.

- Bella, Bella, szerelmem! - hallottam valahonnan a távolból. Tovább vergődtem. A két kéz még erősebben rázott, míg végre kinyitottam a szememet

A Washington állam felé tartó repülőn ültem, levegő után kapkodva, a legszörnyűbb rémálmokból felriasztva. Edward volt az, aki felébresztett, és most topázszín szemét le nem véve rólam, mélységes aggodalommal és tanácstalansággal bámult rám. Mellette, fölém hajolva Alice és a légikisasszony álltak. A stewardess elgondolkodva és dühösen meresztette szemét a roppant zavart Edwardra, miközben így szólt:

- Csak azt tudnám, hogy a kisasszonynak mitől lett mostanára még egy nagy, lila monokli is a szemén...

NonPlusUltra


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

Jane

Haragosan morajlott az ég, amikor kiszálltunk a repülőgépből, még a mellkasomat is megremegtette, mintha egy óriási vadállat figyelmeztetne minket, hogy maradjunk távol a prédájától. Felnéztem az éjszakai égre, amit időnként villámok hasítottak ketté. Vihar készülődött, méghozzá a levegő nehéz illatából ítélve nem is kicsi! Igazi fákat megtépő, jégesővel terhes vihar. Az egyik kedvencem!

Feltámadt a szél, némi erőfeszítés árán még a kontyba fogott hajamból is kiszedett néhány tincset.

- "Szeretem a szomorú órák, Kisértetes, intő hivását... "- sóhajtottam, ahogy a bérelt autónk felé igyekeztünk. Nemsokára leszakad az ég, és én testközelből élvezhetem az erdőben. Ha szerencsém kitart, akkor valóban egy vérfarkas fészekre bukkanunk, és igazi komoly küzdelemben lesz részem, míg mindannyiukkal végzünk. És az esővíz vörös patakokban folyik le legyőzött ellenségeink holttestéről...

A repülőtér kellő távolságban volt a Cullen klántól és a vérfarkasok feltételezett búvóhelyétől ahhoz, hogy ne kényszerüljünk különösebb óvintézkedéseket tenni. Csak annyit kellett megoldanunk, hogy a halandók ne figyeljenek fel ránk, ami ezen a késői órán gyerekjátéknak bizonyult. Tapasztalatom szerint a halandók, akkor sem hiszik el, hogy valami természetfelettivel szembesültek, ha a bizonyítékok már majdnem kiszúrják a szemüket. Legalábbis az áldozataim az utolsó pillanatig hitegetik magukat, hogy egyszer csak felébrednek a rémálomból...

Alec vezetett, mert neki sosem okozott gondot, olyan tempóban és stílusban vezetni, mint a halandók. Bámészkodva figyelte a tájat, néha dúdolt magában, és valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva nem zavarta a lassú vánszorgás. Velem ellentétben!

A repülő út viszonylagos nyugalma után ismét feszült voltam. Pedig eddig minden úgy haladt, ahogy elterveztük, nem jött közbe semmi. Mégis rosszul éreztem magam, idegesített a többiek jelenléte, főleg Felix álmodozó tekintete. Biztos megint arra a szerencsétlen emberre gondol. Fújj! Legszívesebben kiszálltam volna, hogy gyalog folytassam az utat, de végül jobb ötletem támadt.

Meglepett kiáltás hagyta el a nagydarab vámpír száját, amikor átjárta a fájdalmam. Elégedetten konstatáltam, hogy eltűnt az álmodozás a tekintetéből, helyét tehetetlen düh és vérszomj foglalta el. Helyes! Most harcosokra van szükségem, és nem álmodozó szerelmesekre!

- Ez feltétlenül szükséges volt? - kérdezte meg Demetri, némi rosszallással a hangjában.  
- Igen. Gondoltam segítek Felix-nek a feladatra koncentrálni – válaszoltam neki, és ezzel befejezettnek tekintettem a beszélgetést. Ha Demetri akadékoskodik, akkor ő is megkapja a magáét, hiába tisztelem őt és a képességeit.

Végül nem derült ki, hogy Demetri akart-e válaszolni, mert hirtelen megcsörrent a telefonom. Gyorsan előszedtem, mert csak Aro és Alec szokott felhívni, és a testvérem ott ült mellettem.

- Igen – szóltam bele a telefonba.  
- Jane, kedvesem, azt elfelejtettem megemlíteni, hogy a drága Alice, nem látja a vérfarkasok jövőjét. Ha elég közel maradtok hozzájuk, akkor a Cullen klán valószínűleg meg sem tudja, hogy ott jártatok.  
- Igen, értem – feleltem Arónak.  
- Kellemes volt az út? – érdeklődött.  
- Igen – feleltem. - Nemsokára megérkezünk.  
- Ennek örülök. Sok sikert! - zárta le a beszélgetést, és letette a telefont.

Szükségtelen volt megismételnem Aro szavait, hiszen ezen a szűk kis helyen mindenki hallott mindent. Demetri előrenyújtotta a térképet, amin bejelölt minden információt, amit Aro a látnok libától megtudott. Hol vannak a terület határok, merre laknak a vérfarkasok és a vámpír klán. Néztem egy darabig, és egyre biztosabb voltam benne, hogy ha megfelelő irányból közelítjük meg a célpontunkat, akkor az a különc népség semmit sem fog sejteni. Ez később is hasznos lehet még, amikor majd őket fogjuk megtámadni.

- Ti ketten ezt a területet járjátok be, mi Alec-kal, pedig ezt – fordultam feléjük, és megmutattam a térképen, hogy mire gondolok. Elég nagy terület tartozott a vérfarkasokhoz, ha nem akarunk sok időt vesztegetni erre az egészre, akkor jobb, ha szétválunk. Ismertem már Arót annyira, hogy alig várja a fejleményeket. Persze leginkább egy eddig általa nem ismert új faj példánya nyűgözné le, de a vérfarkasok számának csökkenésével is boldog lenne. Akárcsak én!

Az autót egy elhagyatott földúton hagytuk már jócskán fenn a hegyek között, itt fog a legkevesebb feltűnést kelteni. Az eső már nagy cseppekben esett, és az erős széltől szinte a földig hajoltak a fák. Az egész erdő elevennek látszott, mintha ádáz küzdelem folyna a sötétben. Megálltam, és pár pillanatig csak magamba szívtam az ázott fák és föld szagát, ami a villámok által megperzselt levegővel keveredett. Egyszerűen csodálatos volt! Bár nehezebb lesz szag után követni a prédát ebben az ítélet időben, de kit érdekel!

Demetri és Felix már el is indultak a saját területük felé. Alec éppen a cipőit dobálta be az autóba, amit nemsokára követett a fekete köpenye is, közben cinkosan rám kacsintott.

- Úgysem veszem hasznukat ebben az időben – nézett rám a lehető legártatlanabbul.  
- Igazad van – bármennyire utáltam megszegni a szabályokat, nem tudtam vitatkozni az érvelésével, úgyhogy én is megszabadultam az említett ruha daraboktól.  
- Készen állsz? - lépett mellém Alec.

Válaszul eliramodtam az erdő irányába, éreztem, ahogy a nyomomba szegődik. Szerettem Alec-kal vadászni, mert tökéletesen kiegészítettük egymást, és ismertük egymás gondolkodásmódját, és harci stílusát.

Mire a vérfarkas terület határára értünk, addigra teljes erejével tombolt a vihar, fülsiketítő zaj töltötte be az egész erdőt, mi pedig csuromvizesek lettünk. Az eső cseppek kellemesen melengették, és simogatták a bőrömet, szinte már zavarba ejtően élesen éreztem minden cseppet, ahogy végig szalad a testemen. Beleszimatoltam a levegőbe, de nem vettem észre semmi rendkívülit, valószínűleg Alec sem, mert szó nélkül tovább szaladt, és közben jól lecsapott sárral! Biztos úgy gondolta, feleslegesen erőlködünk ebben az időben, úgysem találunk semmit, hacsak át nem esünk egy vérfarkason. Szóval akár szórakozhatnánk is, hiszen úgyis olyan ritkán vagyunk kettesben.

Először le akartam teremteni, de végül is egy kis játék nem árthat! Futás közben felkaptam egy jókora sáros követ, és megcéloztam vele az elégedetten vigyorgó ábrázatát. Az utolsó pillanatban kitért, így csak a vállát találtam el! De már repült is felém egy termetes sárgolyó, ami darabokra esett előttem, mielőtt a közelembe ért volna. Ismét támadásba lendültem, amikor Alec hirtelen megtorpant, és engem is megállított.

Azonnal fülelni és szimatolni kezdtem, és hamarosan már én is éreztem. Nem messze előttünk, ahonnan a szél fújt, valami átható ázott kutyaszagot árasztott. Méghozzá frisset, mert ebben az időben másképpen nem lett volna ilyen erős.

Alec kérdőn nézett rám, én pedig bólintottam. Nemsokára az arca a koncentráció maszkjává változott, ahogy elkezdte felépíteni a mindent elnyelő sötétségét. Ha szerencsénk van, akkor a vérfarkas nem vesz észre minket, csak amikor már késő lesz neki. Egy pillanatig átfutott az agyamon, hogy ez így túlságosan könnyű, de ha harcba bocsátkozunk vele, akkor esetleg megsérül, amit Aro biztosan nem díjazna.

- Megvan! - szólalt meg nemsokára Alec. - Közelebb volt, mint gondoltam! - és már el is indult a préda irányba. Én mögötte mentem, hogy ne bénítson meg a képessége, és ez erdőt kémleltem, hátha több vérfarkas is van.

- Mindjárt megfulladok ettől a bűztől! - vágott utálkozó arcot Alec, ahogy látótávolságba értünk.

Egy nagyon fiatal fiú ült egy óriási fa tövében, és finom rángások futottak végig a testén, amit a teljes inger megvonás okozott. Nem lehetett több 14-15 évesnél, rövid fekete haja és bronz színű bőre volt. Ha ő tényleg vérfarkas, akkor nagyon csalódott leszek. Egy ilyen gyerek a fél fogamra sem elég!

- Ne nyavalyogj már! - én személy szerint nem tartottam annyira visszataszítónak a szagát.  
- Örülj neki, végre hasznát veszed, hogy a te orrod sokkal rosszabb, mint az enyém! - vágott vissza kedves öcsikém. Hogy ezért mit fog tőlem kapni, amikor már nem kell fenntartania a sötétséget.  
- Ne szemtelenkedj! Inkább fogd meg, és vigyük az erdész házhoz, amit Demetri kinézett találka pontnak! Ott nyugodtan kivallathatjuk - szóltam rá. - Ne várjuk meg, míg a falka többi tagja is előkerül.  
- Elegen leszünk ketten? - hitetlenkedett Alec, aki még mindig alábecsülte az egyesített erőnket.  
- Ezt meg sem hallottam! - és ezzel elindultam a találka hely felé. Csak annyira néztem hátra, hogy lássam, Alec jön utánam vállán a vérfarkassal, aki szinte az ölünkbe pottyant.

Chymerea

**A vers idézet Ady Endre A halál rokona című verséből származik.**


	7. Chapter 7

7. fejezet

_Bella_

Ha nem éreztem volna magam olyan nyomorultul, határozottan jót mulattam volna azon, ahogy a légikisasszony kezelte ezek után Edwardot. Minden nő – korábbi magamat is beleértve – félájult volt a gyönyörűségtől, ha Edward megejtő mosolyú, klasszikus vonású arcára vethetett egy pillantást. Nos, ez a stewardess határozottan különleges egyéniségnek számított: nem hatotta meg Edward szépsége, viszont kifejezett utálatot ébresztett benne az a gyanú, hogy összevissza vert, feldagadt képem, mely mostanára a repülőtér mosdójának tükrében látott ibolya- és orgonalila duzzanatok mellett egy, szinte feketében tündöklő monoklival gazdagodott, Edward beavatkozásának eredménye lehet. Olyannyira felzaklatta saját feltételezése, hogy – fülemhez hajolva – suttogva meg is kérdezte, nem ez a fiatalember vert-e össze ilyen embertelenül, s kívánom-e, hogy a pilóta védelmem érdekében és Edward letartóztatása céljából a repülőtérre hívja a rendőrséget, hogy az az érkezésünkkor megfelelően intézkedhessen.

Csak erőtlenül ráztam a fejemet, hiszen hangokat már nem bírtam kiadni. Tudtam, hogy Edward már a kisasszony fejéből kiolvasta ezeket a gyanakvó gondolatokat, s nem bírtam megállni, hogy ne vessek egy kaján pillantást a nevezett gyanúsított megdöbbent, felháborodott és elkeseredett ábrázatára. Ó, dehogy – gondoltam magamban – nem ez a fiú bántott, hanem az a csinos, filigrán termetű fiatal hölgy, aki most olyan ártatlan arccal ül nem messze tőlünk. Ez a fiú sosem ütne meg engem... ő csak azt tervezi, hogy felsőbb utasításra belém harap, így változtat engem is egy, saját magához hasonló szörnyeteggé. Hisztérikus nevetés bugyborékolt a torkomban, csak tüdőm gyengesége akadályozott meg, hogy kacagásban törjek ki, így csak egy vérszegény krákogásra futotta erőmből.

Edward megelégelte a helyzetet, s a rá jellemző udvariassággal közbevetette magát:

- Köszönjük az együttérzését – búgta bársonyos hangján – apám, aki a repülőtéren várja az érkezésünket, orvos. A hölgy azonnal a lehető legjobb ellátást fogja kapni. A rendőrséggel sem kell vesződnie – szúrta még oda – hiszen a kisasszony édesapja rendőrfőnök, s azonnal intézkedni fog, amennyiben indokoltnak látja.

A stewardess kelletlenül vette tudomásul, hogy bólogatva helyeselek Edwardnak, s – habár látszott rajta, hogy nem győztük meg – magunkra hagyott bennünket.

Az út hátralévő része eseménytelenül telt el. Nemsokára megérkeztünk a seattle-i Sea-Tac repülőtérre. A kiszállásnál Edward felnyalábolta bebugyolált testemet, még megígérte, hogy a légitársaság kölcsön takaróit azonnal visszaszolgáltatja, mihelyt engem biztonságba helyezett, majd elhagytuk az utasteret. Az érkezés oldalon Alice nyomában egyenesen a Cullen család karjaiba rohantunk. Valamennyien ott voltak, izgatottan várakozva a megmenekült öngyilkosjelöltre.

Ekkorra már olyan mértékben elhatalmasodott rajtam a betegség, hogy az elesettség sötét, kínos ködéből szemléltem mindent. Azt érzékeltem, hogy az egész család örömmel üdvözölte Edwardot, szemrehányást tettek neki öngyilkos tervei miatt, Rosalie pedig a bocsánatáért esedezett. Ez a jelenet egészen rövid volt, mind csak pár szót vesztegettek a kérdésre, úgy megdöbbentette őket, hogy milyen állapotban kerültem elő. Habár sajnálkoztak, azon nem lepődtek meg túlzottan, hogy a Volturi főhadiszállásán kis híján halálra fagytam, de azt hosszasan találgatták, vajon ki pofozott fel ilyen látványos eredménnyel.

- Biztosan a Volturi – kotyogott közbe a tőle megszokott kotnyelességgel Emmett. – Aro nagyon csalódott lehetett, hogy Bella közbelépése miatt nem végeztethetett ki téged, Edward. Tudod, nagyon idegesítő tudsz lenni ezzel a gondolatolvasás-dologgal... szerintem Aro örült volna, ha rövid úton megszabadulhat tőled... de azon nagyon csodálkozom, hogy Bellát felképelte. Azt tudtuk, hogy nagyon kegyetlenek a halandókkal, de ez az elbánás mégis teljesen új! – monologizált hosszasan, mígnem Rosalie, megunva a sületlenségeit, egy észhez térítőnek szánt nyaklevest kiosztott neki. Ekkor végre befogta a száját.

- Nem a Volturi bántalmazta – jegyezte meg Edward szárazon. – Alice vágta pofon.

Mind felhördültek és vádló tekintettel meredtek Alice-re, aki eddigre valószínűleg nagyon megelégelte már a dicsőséget.

- Bella hisztériás rohamot kapott! – csattant fel idegesen. – Mi mást tehettem volna, nem mondanátok meg? Arra ugyan hiába vártam, hogy Edward magához téríti!

- Akkor is, Alice... ez rendkívüli durvaság volt tőled... Bella az életét kockáztatta a bátyád megmentéséért, nem értem, hogy lehettél vele ilyen goromba és érzéketlen – vágott közbe remegő hangon Esme.

Hamarosan parázs vita alakult ki arról, hogy mihez kezdjenek velem. Carlisle azonnali kórházba utalásom mellett kardoskodott. Edward szenvedélyesen védelmezte álláspontját, miszerint engem haladéktalanul haza kell juttatni, később még mindig kórházba vihetnek, ha szükséges. Most az egyszer magamban igazat adtam neki. Őszintén szólva pillanatnyilag legfőbb vágyam volt, hogy minél hamarabb megszabaduljak tőlük, végre felhívhassam Jacobot, majd lefekhessem a saját ágyamba. Hamarosan megértettem, hogy Edwardot egészen más motiválta.

- Tavaly is, amikor James elől menekítettük – részletezte idegesen – a végén értesíteni kellett az édesapját, hogy Bella kórházban van. Swan rendőrfőnök így is éppen eléggé utál már... – tette hozzá sóhajtva – nem szükséges, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor Bella eltűnik miattam otthonról, valami klinikáról riasszák a szüleit.

- Tisztelem az álláspontodat és megértem a szempontodat – jegyezte meg Carlisle. – Ez azonban nem változtat a tényen, hogy Bellának sürgős ellátásra van szüksége. Nem fog téged jobban kedvelni az édesapja, ha Bella belehal a súlyos tüdőgyulladásba.

Edward tovább érvelt elkeseredetten, egészen addig, mígnem Carlisle megadta magát, azzal a feltétellel, hogy egy bizonyos fajta, ritkán és kis dózisban használható oltóanyagot ad be nekem, amitől átmenetileg sokkal jobban leszek, hogy Charlie előtt megfelelően szerepelhessek, azt követően azonban kórházba kell mennem, ahol megfelelő ellátást kaphatok.

Ebben végül is megegyeztek, így megkaptam az oltást. A misztikus patikaszer meglepően gyorsan és jól hatott rám: orrommal együtt tudatom is határozottan kitisztult és érzékszerveim megközelítették egészséges működésüket. Carlisle még elmagyarázta, hogy ez a javulás mulandó és rövid lesz.

- Az arcodon viszont nem tudok nagy hirtelen segíteni, Bella. Édesapád látni fogja a véraláfutásokat és zúzódásokat, ezeket nem tudom elmulasztani – mondta sajnálkozva. Ezzel végre beültünk a várakozó autókba és Forks felé vettük az irányt.

Rosalie és Emmett kocsijába tereltek be, persze itt is Edward mellé kerültem a hátsó ülésen. Végig kellett hallgatnom, amíg – hangjában nem kevés elégedettséggel – elmondta, hogy a Volturi halálosan megfenyegetett, így aztán most már valóban nincs más választásom, mint hogy vámpír legyek. Hangsúlyozta, hogy ez a parancs levette a leendő átváltoztató válláról a felelősséget, így lelkiismereti problémákkal többé a család egyik tagjának sem kell szembenéznie.

Igyekeztem nyugalmat erőltetni magamra. Csendben imádkoztam, hogy végre érjünk haza, s én a Carlisle által beadott szer roboráló hatása alatt még fel bírjam hívni Jacobot, hogy bocsánatáért esedezzem, mielőtt a tüdőgyulladás ismét teljesen elhatalmasodik rajtam.

Arra eszméltem fel, hogy Edwardnak a Volturiról szóló beszámolóját mély csend követte. Sem Rosalie, sem – tőle rendkívül szokatlan módon – Emmett nem fűzött az elmondottakhoz egy szót sem. Mintha... mintha meg sem mertek volna szólalni. Úgy látszott, mintha nem osztották volna Edward lelkesedését... mintha ez az átváltoztatás-dolog sokkal kényesebb kérdés lett volna, mint ahogy azt Edward sejteni engedte.

Töprengve fürkésztem az arcukat. Emmettre a tükörből próbáltam lopva egy-egy pillantást vetni, Rosalie reakcióját azonban nem volt nehéz felmérnem. Hátrafordult az anyósülésen, s arcán a legmélyebb megdöbbenés kifejezésével bámult rám, nem is próbálta elrejteni a hallottak miatt érzett együttérzését. Ez nagyon meglepett. Tudtam, hogy Rosalie nem kedvel. Nem értettem, miért érintik most olyan mélyen az Edward által előadottak. Míg Rosalie elgondolkodva bámult rám, Edward tovább csevegett, most már határozottan rosszabb hangulatban:

- Na és, képzeljétek, ráadásul Felix beleszeretett Bellába. Sajnos végig kellett élveznem, ahogy a gondolataiban végigfuttatta mindazon kellemes lehetőségeket, amelyek rá várhatnak azzal, hogy Bella egy lesz közülünk. Megesküdött magának, hogy megszerzi őt, kerül, amibe kerül. Persze szívesen át is változtatná... gondolhatjátok.

Ezek hallatán Rosalie arca a mélységes bűntudat, sajnálat és... kétségbeesés kifejezését öltötte fel. Csodálkozva néztem rá. Ennyire félreismertem volna? Valójában talán kedvel, és azonosulni tud a szempontjaimmal? Nem sokáig tépelődtem ezen a kérdésen, mert az álom lassan hatalmába kerített, Edward hangja egyre halkabb duruzsolássá szelídült a fülemben.

A Carlisle által beadott oltás egyelőre várakozáson felül teljesített: a hazavezető úton végre mélyen és álomtalanul aludtam. Nem tudom, mennyi ideig pihenhettem így: mikor Edward kíméletes keltegetésére felnyitottam a szememet, már forksi otthonom előtt parkolt járművünk. Tudtam, hogy most érkezett el a gyógyszer nagy próbája: valahogy be kell jutnom a házba a saját lábamon – időben számításba véve a Charlie által előreláthatólag megrendezésre kerülő nagy jelenetet is – majd telefonvégre kell kerítenem Jacobot, hogy bocsánatot kérhessek tőle, csak ezek után roskadhatok össze végre. Jelenlegi állapotomban ez a néhány teendő is meghaladni látszott a képességeimet.

Tűnődésem közben Edward már kipattant a kocsiból, emberi sebességgel – hiszen tarthatott attól, hogy Charlie bármelyik pillanatban megláthat bennünket – körbeszaladta a járművet, majd kinyitotta a kocsiajtót és óvatos aggodalommal nézte, ahogy kikászálódom az ülésről. Nem mert megérinteni, hogy segítsen, hiszen tartott attól, hogy jéghideg érintésétől ismét köhögésroham vehet erőt rajtam.

Alighogy kiszálltam és ingatagon kiegyenesedtem, a bejárati ajtó nagy csattanással felpattant, a küszöbön pedig megjelent Charlie. Valószínűleg pár perce érhetett haza a munkából, hiszen még tetőtől talpig rendőrfőnöki díszben volt, azt is észrevettem, hogy a pisztolytáska is az oldalán lógott. Haragos, kipirult arccal nézett ránk. Néhány ingatag lépést tettem felé, a nyomomban Edwarddal.

- Szia, apa! - szólaltam meg. A hangom most kevésbé volt dunnyogó, mint akár a repülőgépen, viszont legújabban a rekedtség olyan alsó regisztereiben mozgott, hogy magam is megijedtem magamtól. Plusz, ha ehhez hozzáképzeltem kidekorált ábrázatomat... olyan lehettem, mint egy kocsmai verekedő... rettenetes!

Alighanem Charlie is erre a következtetésre jutott, mert kivörösödött, dühös ábrázata egy pillanat alatt a rémült szánalom kifejezését öltötte fel. Szidásra nyílt száját gyorsan becsukta, ajka kétségbeesetten megremegett, majd ezt suttogta:

- Kislányom... – aztán, Edward felé fordulva, hirtelen megtalálta a hangját: – Hát te, te meg hogy mertél ide jönni? Azt hittem, gutaütést kapok, amikor hazajöttem az üres házba, arra, hogy Bella megint eltűnt valahol miattad. Azok után, amit tettél vele, még szóba állt veled! De meg is háláltad, szemmel láthatólag: ilyen borzalmas állapotban még sosem láttam őt! Mondd csak, saját kezűleg verted össze talán? Azt esetleg szabad tudnom, mivel érted el, hogy így berekedjen? Hiszen még csak hideg sem volt az elmúlt napokban! Talán becsuktad egy fagyasztóládába? Nyilván azt hiszed, hogy azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz, de vedd tudomásul, hogy tévedsz, és én ezt most be is fogom bizonyítani!

- Uram... – próbálkozott Edward a tőle telhető legudvariasabb hangon, de Charlie-ra már nem tudott hatni.

- Ne uramozz itt nekem, arra válaszolj, amit kérdeztem! Ki verte össze ilyen borzalmasan, mi?

- Nem én voltam – suttogta Edward megtörten.

- Hanem kicsoda? – ordította Charlie, láthatólag a végsőkig kihozva a béketűrésből.

- Alice... – rebegte Edward alig hallhatóan.

Szegény Charlie! Ez rendkívül kellemetlen meglepetés volt a számára, hiszen nagyon szerette Alice-t. Most megdöbbenve állt, levegő után kapkodott, szemmel láthatólag szóhoz sem tudott jutni. Ekkorra valószínűleg a Carlisle által beadott oltás hatása kezdett kimenni belőlem, mert ismét elgyengülten kezdtem tántorogni. Mindketten – Charlie és Edward is – hozzám ugrottak, hogy elkapjanak. Charlie most az egyszer fürgébb volt, megragadott és nehézkesen a karjaiba emelt. Holt súlyként csüngtem rajta. A bejárati ajtó felé fordult, már tett egy lépést befelé, amikor visszanézett, és még ennyit mondott Edwardnak:

- Elegem van belőled. Meg fogom tudni, hogy ki ütötte meg valójában, és megfizetek neki. Vedd tudomásul, hogy soha többé nem kerülhetsz kapcsolatba Bellával – szegény Charlie, ha tudta volna, hogy most milyen őszinte hálát éreztem, hogy ezt mondta! – minden ilyen irányú kísérletedet meg fogom akadályozni, minden lehetséges eszközzel! Nem ajánlom, hogy a zaklatásával próbálkozz, és nem szeretném látni, hogy itt őgyelegsz a házam körül! Vége, értsd meg, elég volt! Nem tűröm el, hogy még egyszer bántsd – sem fizikailag, sem lelkileg! – e szavakkal nehézkesen becipelt a házba, és gyengéden lefektetett a napaliban a kanapéra.

- De uram, kérem... – hallottam a bejárati ajtó felől Edward gyenge próbálkozását. A következő pillanatban Charlie előkapta a pisztolyát és ráfogta, hallottam, ahogy kibiztosította a lövéshez. Hideg és elszánt volt a hangja, amint megszólalt:

- Látom, fiam, hogy nem értjük egymást. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen nehéz felfogású vagy, de előbb-utóbb meg fogod érteni, hogy a számodra nincs több esély. Most pedig vagy távozol, vagy szitává lőlek, és nincs az a bíróság, amelyik fel ne mentene, mert akaratom ellenére hatolsz be a házamba.

Nagyon aggódtam, hogy Charlie tényleg rálő Edwardra: tudtam, hogy a vámpír gránitkemény bőrét nem sértené fel a golyó, de hogy Charlie-val mi történne, ha megsebzi a visszapattanó golyó... erre nem is mertem gondolni. A gyengeségtől reszketve megpróbáltam volna feltápászkodni, hogy közéjük állva akadályozzam meg a végzetes lövést, de szerencsére Edward jobbnak látta, ha megfordul és elmegy. Még annyit hallottam, hogy udvariasan motyogott valami köszönésfélét, majd autóajtó csapódást és kocsi indulás hangjait követően csend borult ránk.

Charlie egy takarót borított rám, felsóhajtott és leroskadt egy karosszékbe. Arcát két kezébe temette. Így ült ott talán egy percig, majd felpattant és így szólt hozzám:

- Nem ülhetek itt összeomolva, amikor sürgős orvosi ellátásra van szükséged, Bella! – jaj, Bellának szólít, nem Bells-nek, tehát még mindig haragszik rám, gondoltam aggódva. – Orvost hívok hozzád, de ne reménykedj, nem Carlisle Cullen lesz az. Ő nem vizsgálhat meg és nem is kezelhet, mert nem bízom meg benne: ha őt a közeledbe engedem, hiába próbálnám távol tartani tőled Elemért! – ezzel a tirádával megfordult és kiviharzott a nappaliból, míg én magamban hüledeztem azon, hogy milyen gyerekesen viselkedik. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy engesztelhetetlen Edward irányában, de hogy ezért még a nevén sem hajlandó nevezni... ez olyan jellemző volt Charlie-ra! Hallottam, amint a saját szolgálati telefonján hív valakit. Hm – gondoltam magamban – tehát olyan alapos titkos szervezkedésbe fog Edward ellen, hogy nem is használja a nappaliban lévő vezetékes telefont, mert nem akarja, hogy halljam, kivel és mit beszél. Közben éreztem, hogy a Carlisle-féle oltás hatása rohamosan múlik, és úgy éreztem, ha most nem hívom fel Jacobot, később nem leszek rá képes. Vágyakozva pislogtam a tőlem alig néhány méterre álló készülékre. Nem mertem Charlie-tól kérni, hogy adja ide: úgy éreztem, most mindennel csak még jobban felbőszíteném. Lassan és óvatosan feltápászkodtam és a telefon felé tántorogtam. Épp megragadtam a kagylót, amikor Charlie beviharzott és rám rivallt:

- Hát persze, gondolhattam volna! Az az első dolgod, hogy Egont felhívod! Vedd tudomásul, hogy ebből nem lesz semmi! Ebben a házban mostantól csak én telefonálhatok! – ezzel kiragadta a kezemből a kagylót, engem gyengéden, de elszántan visszaterelt az ágyhoz, lefektetett és betakart. Ezek után a sarokban álló masszív ruhásszekrényhez ment, feltépte az ajtaját, az egyik üres polcra tette a készüléket, majd az ajtót alaposan rázárta, előkotort egy, a rendőrségi munka során használatos készletet, amivel gyorsan és ügyesen lepecsételte a szekrényajtót. Még néhány szóval figyelmeztetett a hatósági pecsét feltörésének jogkövetkezményeire – szerettem volna elmondani neki, hogy én igazából csak Jacobot akartam felhívni, de hiába, mert hang már megint nem jött ki a torkomon, mostanára mintha teljesen megnémultam volna – aztán ismét elhagyta a szobát és vég nélküli telefonálásba kezdett, én pedig elmerültem egy félig éber, félig eszméletlen állapotban.

NonPlusUltra


	8. Chapter 8

8. fejezet

Jane

Tettem egy kitérőt az autó felé, hogy magamhoz vegyem a felszerelést, amit arra az esetre hoztam magammal, ha egyedül kell kihallgatnom egy foglyot. Általában nem szeretek eszközöket használni a kínzáshoz, mert azt olyan személytelennek tartom. Sokkal meghittebb és bensőségesebb, ha a képességemmel okozok kínt. Az ifjú vérfarkas esetében kénytelen leszek kivételt tenni, hiszen Aro a lehető legtöbb információt szeretné megszerezni a fajtájáról. És ehhez el kell végeznem néhány kísérletet.

Mire az erdész házhoz értem, Alec már kint ácsorgott az ajtó előtt. A ház fagerendákból épült, a lehető legtartósabbra és legegyszerűbbre. Ha valakinek nem lett volna egyértelmű, még felirat is hirdette az ajtó mellett, hogy ez egy menedék hely. És persze az igénybevételének szabályait is hosszasan taglalta egy tábla, amit gond nélkül el tudtam volna olvasni a sötétben, ha ilyesmire vetemedek.

- Jane, én megfulladok ettől a szagtól! Majd én itt megvárlak. Innen is be tudom határolni – magyarázkodott a meglepett pillantásomra Alec.

Kérlelő hangja csak még jobban feldühített. Hogy merészel meghátrálni a feladat elől, és egyedül hagyni! Nem érdekel, hogy innen is meg tudja bénítani a foglyot. Nem ez a lényeg! Néha az a szörnyű gyanú támadt bennem, amikor Alec arcán ez az elesett kisfiús kifejezés jelent meg, hogy viszolyog a kínzástól. Kifogásokat keres, hogy ne kelljen végignéznie! De az nem lehet! Az én öcsém, húsom és vérem nem lehet ilyen szánalmasan gyenge! Innen is be tudja határolni, vagyis csak a fogoly közvetlen környezetére korlátozni a képességét, hogy én nyugodtan a közelébe mehessek.

Alec figyelmét sem kerülte el a hangulat változásom.

- Rendben – válaszoltam neki, amikor a dühöm kissé alább hagyott, és már nem vájtam a tenyerembe az éles körmeimet, amik csak azért nem sértették fel a bőrt, mert a táskák fogantyúit nem akartam eltörni. - Csak addig segíts, amíg felrakom a láncokat. Utána akár el is mehetsz, és csatlakozhatsz a többiekhez. Bár megjegyzem, ez a szag egyáltalán nem indokolja a viselkedésedet...

- Biztosan elbírsz vele egyedül? - kérdezett vissza, de már megkönnyebbülés csillogott a szemében. A megjegyzésemet természetesen figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
- Biztos – léptem be mellette a házba. Az átmeneti izgatottság, amit az előttem álló feladat keltett, nyomtalanul elpárolgott az iménti közjáték hatására! És ennek nem örültem! Azt reméltem, hogy ez a makacs nyugtalanság alább hagy, ha az csinálhatom, amihez legjobban értek. Ez korábban mindig segített!

Alec tüntetőleg megállt az ágytól néhány méterre, jelezve, hogy nem fog megint hozzányúlni a testhez, csak ha nagyon muszáj. És természetesen megint az ágyra rakta a foglyot! Hogy ennyi idő után sem képes levetkőzni ezeket az emberi reflexeit. Talán még mindig pályázik az úriember címre, amire halandó korunkban úgy vágyott, de esélye sem volt, hogy elérje.

Nem! Az öcsémmel nincs semmi baj, csak nem okoz feleslegesen fájdalmat! Ez kifejezetten hasznos is tud lenni, sokkal hatásosabb az én megjelenésem, ha az áldozataink hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatják magukat az én drága, gyengéd öcsikém mellett – győzködtem magam.

- Keress nekem sziklát, amihez rögzíthetjük a láncokat! - fordultam hozzá, és már el is tűnt, hogy körbejárja a házat.

A vérfarkas még kisebbnek és elesettebbnek tűnt, így csuromvizesen kiterítve egy szál rövid nadrágban, ahogy a nedvesség vonagló csíkokban párolgott a testéről. Túlságosan is kicsinek. A Hold Gyermekeinek harapását nem élheti túl egy ilyen törékeny termet. Elképzelhető, hogy mégis más fajhoz tartozik. Majd kiderül.

- „Szeretem azt, aki csalódott, Aki rokkant, aki megállott, Aki nem hisz, aki borús: a világot" – szavaltam el félhangosan, miközben körbenéztem a ház egyetlen helyiségében. Megkerestem azt a pontot, ahonnan a kamera mindent látni fog, és rögzítettem a falon. Majd közelebb húztam a durva fa asztalt és elrendeztem rajta a szükséges eszközöket.

- Szerencsénk van – lépett be Alec, és az ágy jobb oldalán termett. - Egészen komoly sziklára épült ez a kalyiba – ezzel feltépte a padlót, és rövid ásás után, amit szerintem a kelleténél jobban élvezett, a lánc egyik végét rögzítette a sziklához.

Természetesen nem közönséges lánc volt, egy meteorból készült, méghozzá több vámpír munkájával és az egyikük halálával, mert nem kezelte elég óvatosan azt a forróságot, ami ennek a fémnek a megmunkálásához kellett. Eddig csak egyetlen vámpír tudott kárt tenni benne az erejével, Felix, bár elszakítani ő sem tudta.

- Kész – bukkant fel az ágy mellett Alec, tetőtől talpig koszosan-mocskosan.

- Menj, és mosd le magad! Mindent össze fogsz kenni! - szóltam rá. - Addig befejezem az előkészületeket.

Mire az összes szikét, fogót, ollót és tűt elhelyeztem az asztalon, olyan sorrendben, ahogy majd szükség lesz rájuk, addig Alec is visszaért. Tisztának éppen nem mondtam volna, de legalább már nem állt rajta vastagon a sár.

- Kezdhetjük? - néztem rá.  
- Persze. Mi legyen az első lépés?  
- Vedd le a nadrágját! Először nézzük meg, hogy van-e valamilyen külső eltérés a fizikai felépítésében – feleltem. Addig nem érinthettem meg a foglyot, míg Alec képességének hatása alatt áll, így kénytelen voltam, csak szemlélni és irányítani az eseményeket. Alec egyetlen mozdulattal kettétépte a bizonyos ruhadarabot anélkül, hogy hozzáért volna a testhez.

Alaposabb szemre vételezés után sem fedeztem fel semmit, ami eltért volna az emberek szokásos anatómiájától. Alanyunk eddig nem mutatott mást, mint amit egy szépen kidolgozott egészséges fiatal test mutathat.

- Fordítsd az oldalára, először a nyakát rögzítsük! - döntöttem végül.

Alec így is tett, és elvette tőlem a felé nyújtott fertőtlenítő szert, bár rendesen meglepődött.

- Nem tudunk róluk semmit, és nem szeretném megkockáztatni, hogy egy közönséges fertőzés végezzen vele – vontam meg a vállam.  
- Látom ismét felkészültél minden eshetőségre – mosolygott Alec. - Remélem pakoltál el újraélesztéshez és szívműtéthez használható eszközöket is. Sosem lehet tudni!  
- A kezed járjon, ne a szád! És vegyél fel gumikesztyűt! – feleltem türelmetlenül. Bosszantónak és kicsit álszentnek tartottam a minden részletre kiterjedő figyelmem kritikáját, amikor ő rizsszemekre farag domborműveket szabadidejében!

Közben megejtette a vérfarkas nyakán az első bemetszést, ami meglepően könnyen ment. A bőr nem tanúsított különösebb ellenállást. Alec ezek után felhelyezte a csipeszt, amivel szét feszítette a bőrt. Éppen a gerinc oszlop nyaki részét tette szabaddá, amikor a seb elkezdett összezárulni, és majdnem kivetette magából a csipeszt.

- Bámulatos! - jegyezte meg Alec, és ismét felvágta a begyógyult részt. - Azt hiszem igyekeznem kell!  
- Lehet, hogy nem a Hold Gyermeke, de érdekesnek mindenképpen érdekes – feleltem. - A vére színre olyan, mint az embereké, de a szaga elég visszataszító.  
- Mit nem mondasz! - fintorgott Alec, miközben helyükre csavarta a csavarokat, amik a fogoly gerincoszlopához rögzítik a láncot. Pontosabban egy vékonyabb láncot, ami majd több hasonlóval együtt alkot egy vastag fonatot, amit szinte lehetetlen eltépni. A kisebbektől pedig csak úgy tud megszabadulni, ha kitépi őket a testéből, ami elég ahhoz, hogy lelassítson bárkit. Egyrészt a sérülések és fájdalom, másrészt a gerincsérülés miatt. Elég időt adva nekem, hogy harcképtelenné tegyem a képességemmel.  
- Szerinted kilökheti a szervezete? - figyeltem a beültetett fémet, amit mohón kezdtek körbevenni a szövetek, ahogy Alec elvette a csipeszt.  
- Igen, de az időbe telik. Lesz alkalmad feltenni neki a kérdéseidet, ne aggódj!  
- Remek – bólintottam. - Még egyet rakj az alsó háti szakaszra, és egyet-egyet a végtagokra. Annyinak elégnek kell lenni – utasítottam az öcsikémet, és elég keményen néztem rá, hogy belefojtsam a tiltakozását.

Chymerea

**A vers idézet Ady Endre A halál rokona című verséből származik.**


	9. Chapter 9

9. fejezet

_Bella_

Arra eszméltem fel, hogy egy kellemesen meleg, puha, gyengéd emberi kéz simul a homlokomra. Nagy nehezen kinyitottam a szememet, és ködös tekintettel belebámultam egy nyájasan mosolygó arcba. Valahonnan ismerem... – gondoltam erőlködve – de honnan is?

- Bella – szólalt meg kedvesen az ismerős ismeretlen – ugye megbocsájtasz, hogy felébresztettelek? Tudom, hogy fáradt vagy és pihenned kell, de most meg kell vizsgálnom téged.

Hát persze! Dr. Gerandy volt az, aki menetrendszerűen felbukkant, valahányszor Edward miatt kikészülve darabokra hullottam, és időt, valamint fáradságot nem kímélve, aprólékos munkával rakosgatott össze. Gondolhattam volna, hogy Charlie őt fogja hívni, ha már Carlisle-ből nem kér. Mivel megmukkanni továbbra sem bírtam, próbáltam nyájasan visszamosolyogni rá, de nem nagyon sikerült. Valószínűleg csak egy torz grimaszt tudtam produkálni, ami elég ijesztő lehetett a kék, zöld és fekete véraláfutásokkal párosítva.

A következő húsz percben alaposan megvizsgált. Felülni és mozogni sajnos nem bírtam, ezért jobbára ő fordított gyengéden erre-arra, ahogyan azt a vizsgálat menete megkívánta. Próbáltam leolvasni az arcáról némi információt, de nem lettem okosabb: kedves, figyelmes, ámde szenvtelen ábrázata rezzenéstelen maradt, akármit is észlelt a sztetoszkóp és a többi műszer segítségével. Arra sem tett megjegyzést, hogy egy szemernyi hangom sem volt, még annyit sem tudtam mondani, hogy „á", amikor a nyelvlapoc segítségével belenézett a torkomba. A vizit végeztével összepakolt, felragadta orvosi táskáját, és így szólt:

- Most már pihenhetsz, Bella. Jó lenne, ha tudnál aludni. Sok nyugalomra és fekvésre van szükséged. Megyek és megbeszélem édesapáddal a teendőket. – ezzel biztatóan rám mosolygott, majd kiment és gondosan rám csukta a nappali ajtaját.

Charlie valószínűleg feszülten várta, hogy előkerüljön. Hallottam, ahogy súlyos léptekkel elé sietett, majd halkan a konyhába invitálta. Minden idegszálamat megfeszítve hallgatóztam, hogy megtudhassak valamit. A nappali csukott ajtaja miatt valószínűleg azt hitték, hogy úgysem hallom őket, így aztán némiképp visszafogottan, ám mégis annyira hangosan beszéltek, hogy nagyjából mindent értettem.

- A jó hír az, hogy nem tört el az arccsontja, csak a lágy részek zúzódtak nagyon komolyan. Viszont egy óriási tüdőgyulladás alakult ki Bellánál. Mindenképp kórházba kell kerülnie – hallottam Dr. Gerandy gondterhelt hangját – nagyon súlyos az állapota. Azonnal intézkedem a beutalását és beszállítását illetően.

- Doktor úr könyörgöm... – sóhajtott fel Charlie kétségbeesetten – ha egy mód van rá, kérem, engedje meg, hogy Bella itthon feküdje ki a betegségét! Nem alaptalan az aggodalmam: ön szemtanúja volt többször is annak, hogy az a hitvány Enrico milyen alaposan elbánt vele. Most is Dr. Cullen fia miatt van ilyen nyomorúságos állapotban, ezért örökre megtiltottam annak az elvetemült alaknak, hogy Bella közelébe merészkedjen. De, természetesen, nincsenek illúzióim: ha ön kórházba utalja Bellát, én tehetek bármit, hogy megakadályozzam, Egmont akkor is a közelébe fog férkőzni. Kizárt dolog, hogy Dr. Cullen fiát kitiltsák a kórházból. Én viszont nem kockáztathatok. Éppen ezért nem is engedném, hogy Dr. Cullen kezelje Bellát. Ön is láthatja, hogy az egyetlen gyermekem életéről van szó... – Charlie hangja egy picit elcsuklott. Istenem... ha Charlie így elérzékenyül... Mérhetetlenül elszégyelltem magamat. Szegény, szegény Charlie! Először Renée hagyta faképnél, engem – még mint apróságot – a hóna alá vágva, most pedig én kínozom szüntelenül... hol azért kell kétségbeesetten aggódnia zombi állapotom miatt, mert Edward faképnél hagy, hol meg azért kell rettegnie, mert Edward miatt úgy megbetegszem, hogy inkább holt vagyok, mint eleven.

- Mindent értek, és teljes mértékben igazat adok önnek – mormolta Dr. Gerandy. – De beláthatja, hogy Bellának gondos ápolásra, állandó felügyeletre és erős gyógyszeres kezelésre van szüksége. Ez pedig nem oldható meg egykönnyen az otthonában.

- Mindent megteszek, ami emberileg lehetséges! – jajdult fel tompán Charlie. – Ha kell, szabadságot veszek ki, és magam ápolom. Ha kell, szakápolót fogadok mellé. A helyes gyógyszerezésre is oda fogok figyelni. Bármit megteszek, amit ön célszerűnek tart. Csak egyre kérem könyörögve, doktor úr: segítsen abban, hogy Bella itthon gyógyulhasson. Tudja – mondta, hangját bizalmasan lehalkítva – én ugyan kihajítottam a házamból Edgárt, és meg is fenyegettem, abban azonban biztos vagyok, hogy részéről a dolog nincs lezárva. Bellában pedig egy szikrányi önvédelmi képesség sincs, ő egyszerűen nem képes észrevenni, hogy ez a fiú csak árt neki. Olthatatlan szerelemmel lángol Elemér iránt, beszélhetek én, amit akarok. Még a tények sem befolyásolják szegény kislányom ítélőképességét. Ő egyszerűen nem látja, nem érti, mit tesz vele ez a fiú. Ha bárhol alkalom adódna arra, hogy ismét találkozzanak, újfent boldogan borulna a nyakába. Tehát nekem kell őt megvédenem ettől a gátlástalan alaktól. Szegény Bella nem veszi észre, hogy ez a fiú egy szörnyeteg...

Jaj, Charlie, ha tudnád... – gondoltam. Azt tudtam, hogy engesztelhetetlenül haragszik Edwardra, de nem sejtettem, hogy apai érzelmei így elragadják. Szegény, ha tudta volna, hogy milyen helyes a megállapítása, hogy Edward valóban az életemre tör, s a helyzet még sokkal rosszabb, mint ahogy azt egy egyszerű, mit sem sejtő földi halandó érzékelheti... hogy Edward valóban az, aminek épp az imént nevezte: _szörnyeteg_, és ezt már én is tudom, s nem attól kell tartania, hogy önként követem Edward kívánságait egészen végromlásom beteljesüléséig, hanem attól, hogy semmi módon sem fogok tudni megszabadulni tőle, hiába harcolok ellene teljes erővel és akarattal, hiszen a világ legszörnyűbb társasága kötelezett arra, hogy magam is szörnyeteggé válva az idők végezetéig vele maradjak.

- Ezek nagyon komoly érvek – szólalt meg Dr. Gerandy hosszas csend után – nos, érzem a felelősség súlyát, és természetesen magam is azon vagyok, hogy Bella mind fizikailag, mind lelkileg felépüljön. Éppen ezért... – folytatta, nagyot sóhajtva – éppen ezért azt mondom, hogy tegyünk egy próbát.

Zihálva, mellkasomat fájdítva fellélegeztem örömömben. Ha itthon maradhatok, előbb-utóbb megoldom, hogy kapcsolatba kerülhessek Jacobbal, Edward pedig, habár, természetesen, vámpír lévén, úgy és akkor jut be az otthonunkba, ahogyan és amikor akar, óvakodni fog attól, hogy Charlie előtt mutatkozzon, tehát lesz egy kis nyugtom tőle. Ilyen és hasonló, az eddigieknél némiképp optimistább gondolatok közepette lehunytam a szemem, s Charlie és Dr. Gerandy halk, mormoló beszélgetésének hangja lassan álomba ringatott.

Mikor felébredtem, csak egy olvasólámpa égett a nappaliban. Úgy érzékeltem, hogy már késő éjszaka lehet. A szoba némileg átrendezésre került: két karosszék állt a kanapé mellett; az egyikben Charlie kornyadozott, a másikban egy ismeretlen, középkorú, kedves arcú nő ült. Fehér köpenyben volt, az olvasólámpa halvány fénykörébe tartott folyóiratot olvasta. Azonnal észrevette, hogy kinyitottam a szememet, mert rám nézett és elmosolyodott. Ahogy megmozdultam, Charlie is felneszelt.

- Bells – szólalt meg fáradt hangon – ez a hölgy itt Mary, Dr. Gerandy bízta meg az ápolásoddal. Mary kezdetben huszonnégy órán át felügyel rád, a nap néhány órájára én fogom váltani, hogy kipihenhesse magát. Nagyon kérlek, mindenben kövesd az utasításait, könnyítsd meg a dolgát, hiszen azon lesz, hogy minél hamarabb talpra állítson a doktor úr előírásai alapján.

Fáradtan pislogtam, de úgy láttam, hogy ez a válasz egyelőre teljesen kielégíti mindkettőjüket.

- Most pedig – kezdte Mary, rövid bemutatását követően – néhány szükséges felszerelést helyezünk el a szobában. Csak arra vártunk, hogy felébredj – mondta, ismét rám mosolyogva – hiszen Dr. Gerandy szerint jó volt most, hogy el tudtál aludni. – ezzel felpattant a karosszékből, és a nehézkesen felemelkedő, fáradtan mozgó Charlie segítségével infúziós állványt, egy kis asztalt, valamint különböző csöveket, tűket és ampullákat helyezett el a kanapé körül. Charlie felemelt és óvatosan átfektetett máshová, majd csendben kióvakodott a szobából, hogy egy gyors, de alapos, a heverőn Mary által megejtett mosdatásom után visszatérve, immáron tiszta pizsamába bújtatott, legyengült testemet visszahelyezze a kanapén megvetett tiszta ágyba. Nemsoká hófehér, ropogósra vasalt ágyneműben hevertem, s a fekvőhelyem mellett elhelyezett infúziós állványról lógó különféle, különböző folyadékokkal telt zacskókból kilógó, karjaimhoz tűvel csatlakoztatott csöveken át folytak belém a rejtélyes löttyök, amikbe Mary még fecskendővel több ampulla tartalmát fecskendezte. Rövid, fojtott hangon lefolytatott vita után Charlie egy aggodalmas pillantás és arcom gyengéd megsimogatása után holtfáradtan eltántorgott a szobája felé, Mary pedig ismét befészkelte magát karosszékébe. Lejjebb hajtotta az olvasólámpa ernyőjét, bátorítóan rám mosolygott, majd suttogva jó éjszakát kívánt. Nem tudom, milyen gyógyszereket kaptam, de éreztem, hogy kissé megkönnyebbülök, s a szoba kezdett szétfoszlani tudatom vetítővásznán. Azt már nem tudtam megállapítani, hogy álmomban, vagy a valóságban hallottam egy hosszú farkasüvöltést.

NonPlusUltra


	10. Chapter 10

10. fejezet

Jane

Alec pillanatok alatt eltűnt a sötét éjszakában, én pedig figyeltem még egy kicsit a zuhogó esőt, mielőtt visszamentem volna a házba. Jól esett egyedül lenni a féktelenül tomboló vihar kellős közepén.

A fogoly továbbra is mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon, beletelik némi időbe, míg Alec sötétsége szertefoszlik. Addig is elvégezhetek rajta néhány vizsgálatot, amihez kedves öcsémnek már nem volt türelme.

Leültem a fogoly mellé az ágyra, és elővettem a vérvételhez szükséges eszközöket. A fogoly bőre szinte égette a kezem, amikor felhelyeztem rá az érszorítót. Vajon belázasodott vagy ez a normális testhőmérséklete? Mindenesetre megmértem, és megjegyeztem az adatot. Majd ezt is megkérdezem tőle, amikor magához tér.

A vérvételt nem volt egyszerű kivitelezni, hiszen a tű ejtette apró szúrás hamar behegedt. Szinte folyamatosan mozgatni kellett a vénában, hogy legalább lassan folydogáljon a vére, aminek továbbra is visszataszító szaga volt.

- „Szeretem az elutazókat, Sírókat és fölébredőket, S dér-esős, hideg hajnalon A mezőket" – szavaltam halkan, ahogy arra vártam, hogy a lassan csörgedező vér megtöltse az ampullát. Már éppen dúdolni kezdtem volna az egyik kedvenc dalom, amikor a fogoly finoman megfogta az alkarom azzal a kezével, ami fölé hajolva vért igyekeztem venni.

Annyira váratlanul ért forró ujjainak érintése, hogy felugrottam, és néhány lépés távolságról meredtem rá.  
Nem szoktak ilyen gyorsan magukhoz térni, még a vámpírok sem! És miért nem szaggatja a láncait? Miért nem kiabál? Átkozódik? Miért néz rám nagy csillogó szemekkel, és mosolyog? Nem vette volna észre, hogy fogságban van? - örvénylettek a fejemben a gondolatok.

Hirtelen nagyon kiszolgáltatottnak és csupasznak éreztem magam a fekete köpenyem nélkül, főleg, hogy a rajtam lévő ruha minden volt csak tiszteletet parancsoló nem. Egy vajszínű empire stílusú ruha, amit mell alatt egy piros szalag fogott össze, ami kiemelte a szemem színét, és a ruha alja felé sűrűsödve egészen apró piros virágok voltak szétszórva ugyanilyen színben. Ember koromban a családom hónapokig jóllakott volna egy ilyen ruha árából. Most pedig tucat számra hevertek a szekrényemben, mert Aro szerint ebben vagyok a legszebb. Szó szerint idézve ilyenkor „ utánozhatatlan a kislányos bájam".

És a fogoly most ezt a bájt bámulta szégyentelenül. Mintha fel szeretett volna itatni a tekintetével. Láthatólag az sem zavarta, hogy a szoknyám alja csupa sár, és egyébként is bőrig áztam.

Na, megállj! Ezt nagyon megfogod bánni! - mosolyodtam el a várható fájdalom kiáltásra gondolva.

- Mit mondtál az előbb? Nem értettem, de nagyon szépen hangzott – köszörülte meg egy kicsit a torkát, de a mosolygást nem hagyta abba egy pillanatra sem.  
Alig tudtam megállni, hogy ne válaszoljak. Mi a csuda ütött belém! Miért nem üvölt már a fájdalomtól? Miért akarom neki lefordítani a kedvenc versem! Ennek sürgősen véget kell vetnem!

- Nem tartozik rád! - feleltem, de a válaszom nem sikerült annyira hidegen, mint szerettem volna. - Azért vagy itt, mert választ akarok kapni néhány kérdésre!  
- Rendben. Kérdezz nyugodtan, de előbb mondd meg a neved! - mosolygása mostanra vigyorgássá torzult. - Nem fejezed be? - bökött a fejével a már majdnem megtelt ampullára.

Tétováztam, mert hirtelen kellemetlen érzés támadt a gyomromban, hogy ismét a közelébe kell mennem. Nevetséges!

- Elnézést! - szólalt meg ismét a fogoly, és közben a bal kezével, amiből nem lógott ki tű, magára húzta a takaró sarkát, hogy eltakarja a meztelenségét. A láncokat alig méltatta egy pillantásra.

Ez még nevetségesebb! Hiszen nyilván rájött, hogy mi vetkőztettük le! Minek kér elnézést? - dohogtam magamban.

Határozottan leültem mellé, mielőtt valami újabb ostobaságot talált volna mondani.

- A nevem Seth Clearwater – függesztette rám nagy csokoládé barna szemét, ahogy letelepedtem mellé.

Tessék! Hatékonyabb eszközzel kellett volna elhallgattatnom! Hirtelen mozdulattal kirántottam belőle a tűt, hátha abbahagyja végre a beszédet!

- Téged hogy hívnak?  
Csak nem adta fel! Úgy látszik, elég magas a fájdalom küszöbe. Remek, alig várom, hogy próbára tegyem!  
- Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy kellemesen elcseverésszünk! - mordultam rá, és gyorsan leszedtem róla az eszközöket, hogy ne kelljen többet hozzáérnem.  
- Mit szeretnél tudni? - kérdezte készségesen.  
Még mosolygott is hozzá! Vajon ez valami taktika, hogy elkerülje a kínzást? Mindjárt kiderül abból, hogy milyen válaszokat hajlandó adni.  
- Milyen fajhoz tartozol? - hirtelen feltűnt, hogy tegeződöm vele, pedig a vámpírokon kívül senkit sem tegezek! De most már furcsán venné ki magát, ha visszaváltanék magázásra.  
- Vérfarkas vagyok – vágta rá szinte azonnal, és le nem vette rólam a szemét egy pillanatra se.  
- Teliholdkor változol át? - folytattam rendületlenül a vallatást.  
- Nem, akkor amikor akarok. De miért akarod ezeket tudni? - emelte fel a fejét, hogy jobban szemügyre vehessen.  
- Mert ezt a feladatot kaptam! - feleltem hidegen, bár bántam, hogy egyáltalán megtettem. Kell nekem bátorítanom az ostoba locsogásában!

Valami zajt hallottam átszűrődni a vihar keltette zajongáson át, és megkönnyebbülten fordítottam el a fejem Seth-től, hogy a hangra figyelhessek. Valamiért nagyon zavarba hozott az átható pillantása.

És egyáltalán minek szólítom a nevén? - korholtam magam.

Hirtelen forróság mart a fülembe, ahogy egy elszabadult hajtincsemet próbálta megigazítani.

- Csodálatos vagy – lehelte alig hallgatóan.

- Ne merészelj még egyszer hozzám érni! - sziszegtem. A képességem és a haragom teljes erejével csaptam le rá, mire meglepetten felordított a fájdalomtól.

Hogy veszi a bátorságot ez a pondró! - felháborodásom nem ismert határokat. - Kitekerem a nyakát, ahogy sikerül egy másikat elfogni...

Mégis szinte azonnal elengedtem, ahogy üvölteni kezdett. Nem jó, ha nagyon vergődik, mert esetleg még kitépi a láncokat! - nyugtattam meg magam, hogy nem a könyörületesség vett rajtam erőt.

- Sajnálom! - lihegte Seth, ahogy alább hagyott a fájdalom. - Nem akartalak megijeszteni...

Micsoda! _Ő _nem akart megijeszteni _engem_? - meresztettem rá nagy szemeket. - Most már biztos voltam benne, hogy a vérfarkasok értelmi fogyatékosok.

- Azt hiszem, nem fogtad fel a helyzetet – magyaráztam neki nagyon lassan, hogy biztosan eljusson a tudatáig. - Azért vagyok itt, és azért ültettem beléd azokat a láncokat, amelyek mellesleg kitépnek egy darabot a gerincedből, ha szökni próbálsz, hogy addig kínozzalak, amíg elmondasz mindent, amit tudni akarok. Nyugodtan üvölthetsz, mert itt nem hallja meg senki – villantottam rá a lehető legvérszomjasabb mosolyom.  
- Szerintem eddig a hagyományos kérdezéssel is nagyon jó eredményeket értél el – viszonozta a mosolyomat boldogan.

Jaj, de jó lenne megtépni! - borította el az agyam az indulat, de gyorsan eldöntöttem, hogy mi a teendő. Személyes kihívásnak tekintem ezután, hogy annyi gyötrelemben részesítsem, ami végképp letörli az arcáról ezt az ostoba boldog mosolyt!

- Nem kell, hogy ellenségek legyünk! - nyöszörögte Seth, miközben az általam keltett kín ismét végig hullámzott a testén. Úgy tűnt, még mondani szeretne valamit, úgyhogy elengedtem. Talán tényleg hajlandó lesz ennyi ráhatásra is mindent elmondani, bár ettől a lehetőségtől kissé csalódott lettem. Kicsit komolyabb ellenállásra számítottam.  
- Hallgatlak! - néztem rá várakozás teljesen. Vajon a többi áldozatomnak is, így hullámoztak az izmai, amikor megkínoztam őket? - szúrt szemet Seth nem mindennapi testfelépítése. Az emberek teste általában említésre sem méltó, és talán a vámpíroknak márvány kemény bőrük miatt nem ilyen definiáltak az izmaik, mint az icipici foglyomnak.

Elment az eszem? Már becézem is! Mi a fészkes fene ütött belém! - szidtam össze magam a visszataszító viselkedésemért.  
- Tudom, hogy ösztönösen félsz tőlem, és nem bízol bennem – magyarázott Seth türelmes és nyugodt hangon. - Ez azért van, mert a mi fajtánk a vámpírok elleni harcra született. Nem is léteznénk, ha ti nem lennétek. Sajnos ennél többet nem mondhatok, mert ez már csak a törzstagokra tartozik, külsősöknek nem beszélhetünk róla – kísérte a mondandóját egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal.

Ha nem lettem volna kíváncsi a folytatásra, megint belehasítok a fájdalmammal, hogy letöröljem a mosolyát. De ha ilyen beszédes kedvében van, lehet, hogy olyasmit is elmond, amire nekem nem jutna eszembe rákérdezni, úgyhogy békén hagytam.

- Akkor miért vagy velem ilyen kedves, ha én vagyok az ősellenség – vontam fel a szemöldököm. Seth arcát hirtelen a zavar pírja öntötte el, amit sehogyan sem tudtam hova tenni, de a heve meglehetősen kellemetlenül érintett. Hirtelen zavarni kezdett, hogy olyan szorosan tapad rám a vizes ruhám, és hogy rajta egyáltalán nincs is. Édesanyám ember koromban csúnyán felpofozott volna ezért az erkölcstelen helyzetért, amibe most kerültem. Természetesen mióta vámpír lettem, nem foglalkoztam ilyesmivel, mert senki sem mert úgy közeledni hozzám. Nem kellett aggódnom, hogy folt esik a becsületemen.

- Mert te kedvesnek tűnsz – válaszolt végül Seth, én pedig döbbenten néztem rá. Érdekes társadalomban élhet a fajtája, ha engem kedvesnek talál! - Nem minden vámpír az ellenségünk. A Cullen klánnal például régóta érvényben van egy békeszerződés. Ők betartják a szabályokat, és mi nem bántjuk őket. Ha ők normálisak, akkor miért ne lehetnének még hasonló vámpírok is rajtuk kívül – meresztette rám nagy csokoládé barna szemét, mintha arra várna, hogy megerősítsem az állítását.

Először arra gondoltam, hogy gyorsan és fájdalmasan kiábrándítom, de aztán eszembe jutott, Aro szívesen meg is tartana egyet közülük. Egy együttműködő készséges vérfarkastól, vagy bármik legyenek is ezek a lények, egyenesen el lenne ragadtatva.

- Azt hiszem igazad van – villantottam rá egy olyan szégyenlős és ártatlannak tűnő mosolyt, amiért még az édesanyám is megdicsért volna.

Nem számítottam olyan erejű megkönnyebbült sóhajra, mint ami Seth-ből szakadt fel. Mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy mégsem érkezett el a világ vége. Az pedig végképp váratlanul ért, hogy nekem milyen jól esett az öröme, hirtelen könnyűvé vált a testem, mintha bármelyik pillanatban elröppenhetnék.

- Akkor most már megmondod a neved? - ült fel Seth az ágyon, és a nyakához rögzített lánc szinte akadálytalanul levált róla. Alig csillogott rajta némi vér, belém mégis jeges aggodalom hasított, és az utolsó pillanatban állítottam meg magam, hogy ne ugorjak oda, és ellenőrizzem a sebét.

Ez egyáltalán nem normális! Lehet, hogy a vérfarkasoknak is van valamilyen különleges képességük, amivel mások elméjét tudják manipulálni! Ki kell derítenem, mi az, mielőtt felhasználhatja ellenem! - határoztam el.

- Jane – feleltem, és ismét rámosolyogtam, hogy leplezzem idegességemet, de azt nem tudtam megakadályozni, hogy a tenyerembe ne vájjam a körmeimet. Gyorsan az ölembe rejtettem a kezemet, nehogy észrevegye Seth.  
- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – dőlt egy kicsit még jobban felém, ameddig a kezét tartó láncok engedték. Egyelőre hagyom, hogy szépen lassan kigyógyuljon belőlük. Hátha tényleg meg lehetne szelídíteni. Még hátrébb sem húzódtam, pedig egyre furcsábban éreztem magam a közelében.  
- Mesélnél még a fajtádról? - lestem rá a szempilláim alól.  
- Persze, amire csak kíváncsi vagy, éde... - zavartan elhallgatott, és én úgy tettem, mintha nem vettem volna észre, hogy becézni akart, csak még szorosabbra zárult az öklöm. - Mi a baj? - lendült Seth hirtelen előre, és én önkéntelenül is felugrottam az ágyról, de nem számítottam rá, hogy ennyire gyors, és ennyire fittyet hány a fájdalomra, ami a végtagjaiból kiszakadó láncok okoznak. Csak egy pillanatra bicsaklott meg a lába, mielőtt odalépett volna hozzám, és megfogta volna a kezem. Én megbabonázva figyeltem, ahogy a gyéren megvilágított szobában mozog, hiába üvöltött a fejemben az életösztönöm, hogy óriási hibát követek el.

- Mi történt a kezeddel? - fejtette szét az ökölbe szorult ujjaimat, miközben tűzforró tenyerében tartotta őket, olyan finoman és óvatosan, mintha attól tartana, hogy eltörnek. Az az apró fájdalom józanított ki, amikor megérintette az egyik apró félhold alakú sebet, amit magamnak okoztam.  
- Semmi! - kiáltottam rá, és elrántottam a kezem, de még mindig nem csaptam le a képességemmel!  
- Nem kell félned! Nekem elmondhatod! - beszélt hozzám töretlenül olyan finoman rezonáló hangon, amit eddig sosem hallottam tőle. Volt benne valami zsongító monotonitás, mint a patak csobogásában, vagy a fák ágai között motozó szél hangjában. Elmosott minden mást rajtunk kívül. Már nem hallottam a háztetőn kopogó esőt, csak a légzését, a hevesen dobogó szívét, nem láttam a pusztuló félben lévő berendezést, csak a hatalmas szemét, a felém nyúló karját. Az orromat megtöltötte a sebeiből lassan szivárgó vér és a még mindig gőzölgő bőrének illata.**  
**- „...és nappal oly nagy a magányom hogy estére nem bírom el." - suttogtam, mielőtt rájöttem volna, hogy mit teszek. Mérhetetlenül szerencsés vagyok, hogy nem ismeri ezt a nyelvet, így fogalma sincs, mit mondtam.  
- Én itt vagyok veled! - suttogta ő is, mintha mégis tudná, hogy mit mondtam. És megint hozzáért a kezemhez, amin már eltűntek az apró sebhelyek. Forróságától megborzongtam, szinte fájdalmasan sugárzott szét bennem érintésének heve. Ennek sürgősen véget kell vetni, mielőtt közelsége megfojt! Kénytelen leszek végezni vele, nem hagyhatom, hogy ilyen hatalma legyen felettem. Majd szerzek másikat!  
- Akarod látni, ahogy átváltozom? - lépett hirtelen hátrébb egy lépést, amitől azonnal fellélegeztem. - Ne félj! Nagyon nagy buli! Egyesek szerint egyenesen cuki vagyok farkas formában! - vigyorgott rám büszkén.  
- Nem félek! - találtam meg végre a hangomat. Miért ez a fixa ideája, hogy én félek tőle? Talán megsejtette valahogy az iménti pánik reakciómat? De akkor miért visszakozott? Miért nem használta ki a helyzetet, és támadt rám? Talán tényleg nem tart igazán az ellenségének? Mindenesetre, ha teljesíteni akarom a küldetést, akkor össze kell szednem magam, és nem viselkedhetek ilyen nevetségesen.  
- OKÉ! - kacsintott rám, és mintha elismerés villant volna a tekintetében. - Maradj ott, és ne mozdulj! - távolodott el tőlem, amennyire a szoba berendezése engedte. Majd egy pillanatig vibrálás futott végig a vöröses-barna testén, és egy óriási farkassá szakadt szét a teste.

Lenyűgözve figyeltem, ahogy megrázza magát, és homok színű bundája fényesen végig hullámzik a testén. Nyoma sem volt benne a Hold Gyermekeinek eltorzult formájából. Egy tökéletes farkas állt előttem, csak éppen akkora, hogy kényelmesen a szemembe nézhetett a még mindig csokoládé barna szemeivel. Sőt egy kicsit talán le is kellett hajtania a fejét.

Aro el lesz ragadtatva ettől a lénytől. Ha tényleg sikerülne ilyen barátságosan és engedelmesen tartanom, akkor mérhetetlenül büszke lenne rám a Mester. Az apró kellemetlenség, amit Seth közelsége kivált bennem, igazán nem túl nagy ár a várható elismeréshez képest.  
Mindent megteszek, hogy jóban legyek vele – határoztam el magamban. - Ha ő a riadt vámpírlányt látja bennem, akkor eljátszom neki, míg már nem menekülhet a sorsa elől, amit neki szánunk. Ez a legkevesebb, amit a Mesterért megtehetek.

- Nem bánnád, ha megérintenélek? – kérdeztem a hatalmas farkastól, aki az utóbbi néhány pillanatban kissé tanácstalanul álldogált előttem. Még mosolyogtam is az udvarias kérésemhez.

Lassan a mellső lábaira helyezte a testsúlyát, és felém nyújtotta a nyakát. Félúton találkoztunk, és én a pofáját fedő bundába mélyesztettem az ujjaim. Elégedett morgás remegtette meg az egész testét, még belém is átáramlott az ujjaimon keresztül. Mintha egy pillanatra egy test lettünk volna...

Chymerea

**Az idézetek Ady Endre A halál rokona és Gyurkovics Tibor: Hajnal című verséből vannak.**


	11. Chapter 11

11. fejezet

_Bella_

A következő időszakban nem rendelkeztem tökéletes időérzékkel, jobbára a váltakozva egymást követő fürdetések, pizsama, ágyhuzat- és infúziócserék, a Dr. Gerandy által gyakran megejtett vizitek egyvelegében vészeltem át a napokat, egyiket a másik után. Őszintén szólva azt sem tudtam egy ideig, hogy nappal van-e, este, vagy inkább éjszaka: csak rövid időszakokban voltam magamnál, általában inkább aludtam, vagy egy féléber, félájult állapotban leledzettem. Néha felrémlett előttem Charlie sápadt, aggodalmas ábrázata, de mivel ő rémálmaimnak is egyik kitüntetett szereplője volt, látványa nem segített megkapaszkodnom a realitások világában.

Igen, a rémálmaim... amelyekben Edward, Victoria, Jane, Felix és az egész Volturi engem üldözött, és bosszúból a szeretteimet is bántalmazták és megsemmisítették... amelyekben Alice láttán jeges rémület markolta meg a szívemet, mert attól rettegtem, hogy meg fog ütni... amelyekben lankadatlanul kerestem Jacobot, hogy bocsánatáért esedezzem és végre a tudomására hozzam, hogy őt szeretem, és ha még tud viszontszeretni, könyörögjek, hogy maradjon velem... De kérhetem-e tőle ezt, amikor ez a döntés a legrettenetesebb veszélybe sodorná? Minden lidérces álmomból ezzel a dilemmával riadtam fel, mígnem aztán azzal „nyugtattam meg" magamat, hogy Jacob talán soha többé nem áll szóba velem, így aztán egyelőre felesleges amiatt aggodalmaskodnom, hogy nem létező bensőséges kapcsolatunk milyen veszélyekbe sodorná őt.

Azt nem tudtam volna megmondani, hogy hallucinációk kínoztak-e, vagy a valóságban is megtörtént, de nagyon gyakran hallottam farkasordítást a ház körül. Ilyenkor hosszasan tépelődtem azon, hogy vajon a falka melyik tagja nyilvánulhatott meg. Abban az egyben biztos voltam, hogy nem Jacobot hallom, hiszen tudtam, hogy örökre méltatlanná váltam a barátságára... a szerelmére... hogy neki többé nincs arra oka, hogy az otthonomat kerülgesse. Ilyen alkalmakat követően Charlie időnként elmondta, hogy a ház környékén reggelenként hatalmas mancsnyomokat talált, és Maryvel együtt sápítoztak azon, hogy a vadállomány mennyire felbátorodott a vidékünkön.

Néhányszor Renée is felbukkant álomképeim között, s ezen alkalmak egyike valóságos látogatásnak bizonyult; néhány napig nálunk maradt, segített ápolásomban, majd hazautazott, mert Philnek is szüksége volt rá.

Így tengettem a... napjaimat? Heteket? Hónapokat? Nem találtam erre a kérdésre a választ, amely egyedül azért foglalkoztatott ilyen gyötrelmesen, mert úgy éreztem, hogy minden elmulasztott perc egyre jobban eltávolít Jake-től, és egyre csökken az esélyem, hogy valaha is jóvá tehessem, amit ellene... és magam ellen elkövettem.

A kínos lábadozásomat kísérő hagymázos képek visszatérő szereplője volt Mary, aki biztos pontként csak ritkán és rövid időre tűnt el az ágyam mellől. Ilyenkor az emeleten lévő szobámban pihent le egy rövid időre, a helyét pedig Charlie foglalta el a karosszékben: szemét aggodalmasan rám függesztve, kezét tördelve üldögélt betegágyam mellett, türelmetlen féltéssel várva felépülésemet. Ami azt illeti, egyéb kérdésekben Charlie ez idő alatt is roppant határozott volt, amint arról egy alkalommal meg is győződhettem.

Ekkor szintén Maryt helyettesítette az ágyamnál, s egyszer csak felpattant, majd ügyetlen óvatossággal – miközben az éjjeliszekrényről néhány apróságot lesodort, s ezzel engem felriasztott – kisietett a szobából, miközben pánikszerűen kotorászott a zsebében. Óvatosan rám csukta a nappali ajtaját, s az előszobában halkan duruzsolva beszélni kezdett. Nyilván telefonon hívta valaki. Már éppen visszasüllyedtem volna a Volturival vívott sokadik, kilátástalan küzdelmem megvívásáról szóló álmomba, amikor néhány érthető szó hirtelen felrezzentett.

- Igen, Billy, köszönöm az érdeklődésedet – mormolta Charlie fojtottan – sajnos egyáltalán nincs jól!

Ó, Istenem, gondoltam magamban, bárcsak megkaphatnám most azt a telefont, hogy üzenhessek Jacobnak! Micsoda alkalom lenne! De sajnos még mindig nem volt hangom: egy mukkot sem bírtam kinyögni, így Charlie-nak sem adhattam jelt, hogy jöjjön be az előszobából, és hosszas találgatás után magyarázza el Billynek, hogy mit üzenek... Ezt különben sem éreztem járható útnak, hiszen mondanivalóm rendkívül személyes természetű volt. De a legfőbb probléma ebben a vonatkozásban egyelőre teljes beszédképtelenségem volt. Dr. Gerandy ugyan megpróbált megnyugtatni bennünket, hogy teljesen működőképesek lesznek a hangképző szerveim, nekem azonban e kérdésben komoly kétségeim voltak. Az orvossal, Maryvel és Charlie-val én egyelőre pislogások útján kommunikáltam, már amikor egyáltalán ébren vagy eszméletemen voltam.

- Antibiotikumokat és egyéb gyógyszereket kap infúzióban – hallottam Charlie átható suttogását – nem, sajnos nem kelhet fel, de nem is bírna – folytatta – egész nap fekszik, alszik... Dr. Gerandy naponta többször látogatja. Már alig várom, hogy jobban legyen! – fejezte be elfúló hangon. Erre valószínűleg Billy válaszolt valamit hosszasabban, mert szünetet követően Charlie visszafojtott, de dühös felcsattanását hallottam:

- Hogyne, még mit nem! Az a kis aranyifjú, a Cullen fióka nem férkőzhet Bella közelébe még egyszer! – rövid csend, majd kisvártatva ismét Charlie szenvedélyes suttogása: – A lehető legelszántabb vagyok ebben a kérdésben, Billy! Komolyan fontolgatom, hogy jogi útra terelem a dolgot! Bella nemcsak tüdőgyulladást kapott a legutóbbi, a Cullen poronttyal megejtett szökése alkalmával, de valaki alaposan ellátta a baját is! Igen, Billy, jól értetted, valaki összeverte, felpofozta, de úgy, hogy a képe csupa duzzanat és fekete véraláfutás. A Cullen szépfiú persze adta itt a bankot – Charlie határozottan kezdett begorombulni – de én fegyverrel kényszerítettem távozásra! Annyit még kibökött korábban, hogy Bellát Alice bántalmazta. Egyelőre nem tudom, hogy erről mit gondoljak, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy ennek a famíliának egyik tagját sem engedem Bella közelébe, csak az életem árán!

Jaj, Charlie – gondoltam magamban megrettenve – ha tudnád, milyen közel a lehetőség! De ezektől az életed árán sem tudnál megvédeni! – bűntudatom hirtelen sokszorosan meghatványozódott.

- A legjobb lenne jogi úton távoltartás bírói elrendelését kicsikarni ezzel a szépfiúval szemben – én ugyan nem hittem, hogy egy vámpírt illetően ez a leghatékonyabb védekezési mód, Charlie-t azonban határozottan feldobta a lehetőség – igen, igen, sajnos jól gondolod, mivel Bella már nagykorú, neki kellene egyes eljárási cselekményeket kezdeményeznie! – sóhajtotta Charlie frusztráltan – De hát őrá számíthatok a legkevésbé ebben a kérdésben. Tudod, Billy, szegény kislányom teljesen kritikátlan ezzel az alakkal szemben. Őrülten szerelmes belé, az a féreg bármit elkövethetne ellene, Bella csak egyre jobban imádja. Én most kitiltottam a házból a pasast, Bellát pedig azért nem ápolják kórházban, mert ott nem tudnám megoldani, hogy Carisle Cullen és így a drágalátos fiacskája ne férkőzhessenek a közelébe, de meggyőződésem, hogy Bella felépültét követően megint feltűnik a színen a fiú, és én nem fogom tudni megoldani, hogy leválasszam őt erről a gonosztevőről, hiszen iskolába kénytelen leszek elengedni, ott pedig ismét együtt lesznek!

Ó, Charlie! – jajdultam fel magamban – ha tudnád, mit teszel most! Örökre tönkreteszed minden esélyemet Jacobot illetően! Billynek az lesz az első dolga, hogy elmeséli Jake-nek a hallottakat. Szegény Jacob még jobban elvadul tőlem ezek után, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges! Soha de soha nem fog velem szóba állni, esélyem sem lesz, hogy valaha is kiengeszteljem és meggyőzzem a szerelmemről!

- Hát, Billy, még egyszer nagyon köszönöm szíves érdeklődésedet, de egyelőre nem tudok beszámolni Bella látványos gyógyulásáról – suttogta Charlie megtörten. – Tudod, hogy kicsi gyerek kora óta mindig beszélt álmában. Most olyan rosszul van, hogy lázálmában is csak dobálja magát, de nem bír megszólalni – fejezte be lehangoltan.

Tudtam, hogy Charlie-ból a határtalan féltés beszélt, és a veszély bizonyos vonatkozásban még sokkal nagyobb volt, mint ahogyan azt ő gondolta, mégis mélységesen elkeseredtem azon, amit most közvetve Jacob tudomására hozott. Fogalmam sem volt, mit tehetnék ebben a helyzetben. Lehunytam a szememet, azt még hallottam, ahogy Charlie beoson a nappaliba, nehézkesen leereszkedik a karosszékbe, majd elmerültem egy újabb álomban. Ezúttal azt éltem át újra gondolatban, amikor Jacob utoljára itt volt nálunk, és meg akart csókolni. Ezúttal azonban én is nagyon-nagyon akartam a csókot... Jake már lehajolt hozzám, félig lehunytam a szememet az izgalomtól és a vágyakozó várakozástól felajzva, még egy pillanat, és érezni fogom az ajkát... ekkor hirtelen vad telefoncsengés riasztott fel, a csókból megint nem lett semmi, még álmomban sem... Charlie a karosszéket felborítva felugrott és a vadul csörgő szekrényhez rohant, hogy a rendőrségi pecséteket letörve feltéphesse az ajtót, és végre elhallgattassa azt az átkozott telefont.

NonPlusUltra


	12. Chapter 12

12. fejezet

Jane

Egy határozott rántás elég lenne, hogy kitekerjem a nyakát! – döbbentem rá, ahogy Seth lehajtotta a fejét, és megengedte, hogy két oldalt a bundájába mélyesszem a kezem. Még a szemét is félig behunyta, esélye sem lenne kivédeni a támadásom!  
Hogyan bízhat meg bennem ennyire? Számára én egy idegen vagyok! Még ha feltételezi is a jószándékomat, ez akkor is esztelenség! Akár a meztelen dobogó szívét is kezembe adhatná – futott végig rajtam a borzongás.

-„Úgy élsz bennem, akár a vérem,  
nyitott szememben a világ,  
fájdalmaink a létezésben,  
vagy ép üvegben a szilánk!" - alig hallható szavaim súlya alatt finoman megremegett a fején a szőr, ahogy egészen közel hajoltam hozzá.

Hirtelen kiszakította magát a kezem közül, és azzal a lendülettel vissza is változott emberré.

- El kell innen mennünk! - kiáltott fel rémülten, és mivel nem reagáltam a felszólítására, gyors magyarázatba fogott. - Amikor farkasformában vagyunk, akkor a falkán belül halljuk egymás gondolatait. Így tudunk összehangoltan támadni, amikor vámpírokra vadászunk... - hallgatott el hirtelen, és nézett rám ijedten.  
- Ez nagyon érdekes. Minden gondolatot hallotok? - kérdeztem vissza, mert valóban kíváncsi voltam a részletekre.  
- Igen! És, ha most valaki meghallotta az én gondolataimat, akkor az egész falka tudni fogja, hogy itt vagy! - már vibrált benne az izgalom, és lassan rám is átragasztotta. - Nem akarom, hogy téves következtetéseket vonjanak le, és valami bajod essen. Tudok egy biztonságos helyet, ahol elrejtőzhetsz, amíg ki nem találom, hogyan adagoljam be a jelenlétedet a falkának!

Miért rémíti meg ennyire a gondolat, hogy valami bajom eshet? - fürkésztem az arcát. - Van valami, amit nem mond el! A ki nem mondott szavai szinte tapinthatókká váltak.

- Rendben, menjünk – egyeztem bele. Minél több időt töltök vele, annál több mindent szedhetek ki belőle – állapítottam meg, és nekiláttam, hogy összepakoljam a felszerelést. A szemem sarkából továbbra is szemmel tartottam a foglyot, aki hitetlenkedve figyelt engem.  
- Mit csinálsz? - bukott ki belőle a kérdés, miután ő a maga részéről már befejezte az előkészületeket, vagyis az egyik takaróból ágyékkötőt eszkábált magának, és indulásra készen toporgott.  
- Elpakolom a dolgokat – feleltem egyszerűen, és megint rávillantottam egy félmosolyt. - Az én gyorsaságommal egy percig sem tart az egész.

Mindent rendezetten akartam hátrahagyni Alec-nak, hogy csak fel kelljen kapnia a felszerelést, nehogy bármi is kárba vesszen. Üzentem neki, hogy változott a terv, jöjjön a kunyhóhoz, és vigyen el mindent biztonságos helyre, és még véletlen se keressen, amíg én nem jelentkezem. Ha sejtésem nem csal, Seth nem viselné jól újabb vámpírok felbukkanását. A szűk és nehezen elérhető padláson helyeztem el a gondosan összecsomagolt felszerelést, ahol nem bukkanhatnak rá véletlen sem emberek, sem vérfarkasok. Alec elég rövid idő alatt ideérhet, mégsem szerettem volna kockáztatni.

Seth a nyitott ajtóban várt rám, és a nedves sötétségbe burkolt erdőt kémlelte. A fák lombkoronáján túl már szürkéllett az ég, éreztem, ahogy a nap felfelé mászik az égbolton.

- Jobb lenne, ha nem hagynánk szag nyomot utánad – jegyezte meg elgondolkozva. - Elállt az eső,már nem fedné el a nyomaidat.  
- Azt mondtad már tudják, hogy itt vagyok – feleltem nyugodtan.  
- Nem biztos. Én nem hallottam senkit a fejemben, de ez még nem jelent semmit. Sajnos nem régen vagyok farkas, még én is csak tanulom magam – mosolygott bocsánatkérően, és egyenesen rám nézett az édes csokoládébarna szemeivel.

Szóval nem régen lett vérfarkas! Ez felettébb érdekes, vajon megszilárdult már a falkája iránti hűsége? Ha igen, mennyire? És hogyan lesz valakiből farkas? - soroltam magamban a kérdéseket, amiket neki is fel szándékoztam tenni, alkalomadtán.  
- Semmi gond. Nem messze van egy patak, ha azon megyünk felfelé, akkor nem hagyunk magunk után nyomot – indultam el a jelzett irányba, de Seth finoman megfogta a karom. Nyomban el is engedte, amikor meglepetten odakaptam a fejem, de végül szó nélkül hagytam az akcióját.  
- Ha megengeded, akkor elvinnélek a patakig... az én szagom valószínűleg elnyomná a tiédet... - ajánlotta fel furcsa hangon. Egyszerre érződött rajta restelkedés, vágyakozás és némi reménytelenség is. Továbbra sem vettem le Seth-ről a tekintetemet, amitől láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát.  
Mi játszódhat le most benne? - morfondíroztam. - Miért viselkedik úgy velem, mint egy nagyon értékes porcelán babával? Egyre kíváncsibb voltam erre a furcsa szerzetre...  
- Jó ötlet! - egyeztem bele végül. Váratlanul ért, ahogy összeugrott a gyomrom, amikor Seth felém fordult. Nagyon lassan a vállamra tette a jobb karját, a balt pedig a térdem mögé csúsztatta, és egy óvatos mozdulattal könnyedén felemelt, mint egy tollpihét. A testéből áradó hő ruhán keresztül is égetett, pillantok alatt gőzként menekült belőle a nedvesség. A forróság egyre jobban átjárta a testem, és páni félelem kerített hatalmába. Szabadulni akartam mindenáron!

A rettegésemmel párhuzamosan Seth testét fájdalom járta át, ahogy a képességemet is bevetve szabadulni akartam. Továbbra is ragaszkodott hozzám, akkor sem engedett el, amikor már térdre esett a fájdalomtól.

- Jane! Nincs semmi baj! Nem bántalak! - suttogta a fülembe, mert a fájdalomtól nem jött ki rendes hang a torkán.  
- Engedj el! - sikoltottam fel, és mellkasának támasztott kézzel igyekeztem kivergődni az öleléséből. De őt az sem zavarta, hogy hegyes körmeimet a mellizmába vájtam. Annyit engedett csak a szorításán, hogy szembefordulhassak vele, és már kisebb felületen érjek az izzó bőréhez. A pánik alább hagyott bennem, így már a képességem nélkül küzdöttem tovább a szabadságomért.  
- Jane! Nézz rám! - kiabált Seth, de továbbra is karjában tartott, ahogy félig térdelő helyzetben a padlóra támaszkodtam.

Úgy tettem, ahogy mondta. Ránéztem, és kerestem az arcán a sajnálatot, a megvetést, a kárörömet az iménti gyengeségem miatt. Mélységesen szégyelltem magam, hogy ennyire elragadott az indulat. Sohasem veszítem el a fejem!

Egyiket sem találtam. Seth olyan lágy arckifejezéssel figyelt, amire nem találtam szavakat. Sokkal jobban megijesztett ez a gyengédség, mint forró teste által felidézett emlék.

- Mi történt veled, kedvesem? Ki bántott? - hallottam ismét azt a zsongító hangját, ami már-már elhitette velem, hogy minden rendben.  
A torkomban volt az üvöltés, amivel tudtára adom, hogy nem fogom kiszolgáltatni magam neki! Mégis mit képzel, hogy az életemben akar vájkálni!  
Lágy tekintetéről azonban eszembe jutott az elhatározásom, miszerint, ha törékeny vámpírlánynak akar látni, akkor a számára az leszek. A rohamom szinte kapóra is jött, annál hatásosabbat úgysem tudnék kitalálni, mint ami a valóság. Neki nem kell tudnia, hogy mennyire hálás vagyok azért, ami velem történt, hiszen enélkül nem tettem volna szert a csodás képességemre.

Lehajtottam a fejem, szinte hozzáértem a vállához.  
- Megégettek... - suttogtam elfúló hangon, magamat is meglepve, hogy mennyire hatásosan adom elő a megtört kislányt. - Máglyán... amikor még ember voltam... a tested pedig olyan forró...

Elhallgattam. Ennyi is elég lesz.

Seth szinte abban a pillanatban elengedett.

- Sajnálom! Rémes lehetett, amikor átöleltelek – hajtotta le a fejét csüggedten, én pedig a szempilláim alól lestem a történetem keltette hatást. Tökéletesen sikerült.

Én továbbra is szemérmesen hallgattam, ahogy egy megrendült lányhoz illik.

- Várj, mindjárt visszajövök! - ugrott fel Seth, és berobogott a szobába, ahonnan az egy takaróval került elő, amiből csöpögött a víz. Érdeklődve figyeltem, ahogy magára csavarja.  
- Csak a patakig kellene, hogy elvigyelek. Annyi ideig hűvösen tart engem – magyarázta a tervét a legnagyobb elképedésemre. - Ha nem bánod, hogy újra megpróbáljuk! - mosolygott rám félénken.  
- Természetesen nem, próbáljuk meg – feleltem, mielőtt végiggondolhattam volna, hogy mit is mondok. Nehezen tértem napirendre ilyen mértékű figyelmesség láttán. Felkeltem a földről, és odamentem a vérfarkashoz, aki ismét a karjába vett. Ezúttal elmaradt a perzselő forróság, csak egy kis kellemes meleg járta át a testem, ami legalább annyira zsongítóan hatott rám, mint a hangja. Ha képes lettem volna rá, lehet, hogy el is alszom, ahogy Seth a súlyommal mit sem törődve szaladt velem a felázott talajon, és közben finoman ringatta a testem.

- Jane, nem kényelmetlen neked? - érdeklődött Seth futás közben, anélkül, hogy kifogyott volna a levegőből. A nevemet alaposan megízlelte, és csak azután ejtette ki.  
- Nem, egyáltalán nem kényelmetlen – mosolyogtam rá, mert úgy tapasztaltam, hogy ez igen nagy hatással van rá. - Normális, hogy ilyen magas a testhőmérsékleted? - tettem fel az egyik kérdést, amit a vallatásra szántam.  
- Igen, ez olyan farkas dolog – vigyorodott el. - Így nem fázunk a legnagyobb hóviharban sem. Majd igyekszem magam távol tartani tőled – ígérte meg, már határozottan komorabban, de annál elszántabban.  
- Nem szükséges, most már tudom, mire számítsak – sütöttem le a szemem.  
-Utána lettél vámpír? - érdeklődött óvatosan, és a mellettünk elsuhanó tájat figyelte.  
- Igen, a mester megmentett, és átváltoztatott – feleltem az igazságnak megfelelően. Arról hallgattam, hogy az egész falu belehalt a folyamatba, beleértve szinte az összes közeli és távoli rokonaimat. Egy pillanatig sem sajnáltam őket, hiszen az utolsó emlékem róluk, az volt, ahogy körbeállják a máglyát, amihez Alec-kel odakötöztek minket, és megelégedéssel figyelik, ahogy a megperzselődött bőrünk összehúzódik, és szétnyílik.  
- Milyen érzés vámpírrá válni? - kerekedett el Seth szeme. Talán azt hitte, hogy ilyennek születtem?  
- Fájdalmas. Állítólag az a fájdalom, amit én tudok generálni az nagyon hasonlít hozzá, csak az átváltozás napokig tart – feleltem, mert ezt elég semleges témának tartottam.  
- És te nagyon szenvedtél? - Seth aggodalmában annyira rám fókuszált, hogy egy méretes fát csak az utolsó pillanatban tudott kikerülni.  
- Az égési sebeimhez képest megkönnyebbülés volt – feleltem. Seth arca elkomorult, de nem mondott semmi többet. - És vérfarkassá válni milyen érzés? - kérdeztem vissza, részben azért, hogy megtörjem a csendet. Az a kellemetlen gyanúm támadt, hogy szorosabban ölel magához, mióta nem akar beszélgetés közben rám nézni.  
- Rettenetesen bizarr – fintorodott el undorodva. - Egy ideig nem tudod, ki is vagy... mi is vagy. Mire valamelyest egyenesbe jönnél, megrohannak a többiek gondolatai és érzései. Olyasmiket tudsz meg, amit az ember senkiről sem szeretne tudni.  
- Valóban kellemetlen lehet – mondtam együttérzést színlelve, mert valójában elképzelni sem tudtam ezt az állapotot. - Mikor történt? Mondtad, hogy nem régen vagy farkas – igyekeztem még több információhoz jutni.  
- Nagyjából egy hónapja. Megszaporodtak errefelé a vámpírok, így egyre többen átváltozunk – bármi is jutott eszébe, most még inkább elkomorodott. Inkább nem kérdeztem rá, nem akartam a kelleténél jobban belefolyni a magánéletébe.  
- Megérkeztünk! - torpant meg a patak partján, ami a rengeteg eső hatására kisebb folyóvá dagadt, és fékeveszetten hömpölygött a medrében. Seth komolyan szemügyre vette, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
- Inkább tovább viszlek ölben, nagyon erős a sodrása – jelentette ki.  
- Seth! Vámpír vagyok! Nincs szükségem levegőre - néztem rá jelentőség teljesen, de látszott rajta, hogy ez nem elég indok arra, hogy elengedjen.  
- Tegyél le! - sokkal gyengédebben beszéltem hozzá, mint szerettem volna, de elértem a kívánt hatást... legalábbis részben. Ahogy földet értem, kézen fogott, és elindult a hömpölygő víz felé. Ráhagytam.

Derékig merült a háborgó vízbe, enyhe undor ült ki az arcára. Ezek szerint nincs különösebben oda a vízért. Vajon ez egyedi tulajdonság vagy vérfarkas vonás?  
- Vannak sziklák az alján, azon megtámaszkodhatunk! Próbálj meg a nyomomba lépni – fordult vissza hozzám, és elszántan szorongatta tovább a kezem. Sőt időnként hátrapillantott, hogy minden rendben van-e velem. Valami felettébb zavart ebben a felfokozott figyelemben.

Azon a tényen kívül, hogy állítólag a halálos ellensége vagyok. Ilyen természetellenes mértékű aggodalmat eddig csak szerelmes párok között tapasztaltam. Aro csüng ilyen esztelen odaadással a feleségén, akit legszívesebben egy pillanatra sem veszítene szem elől, ezért szinte tehetetlen rabságra ítélt. Sosem értettem az efféle őrületet, hiszen még mi, Alec-kal sem féltjük egymás ennyire. De az lehetetlen, hogy Seth gyengéd érzelmeket tápláljon irántam, hiszen alig néhány órája találkozhatunk, és nem mellesleg született ellenségek vagyunk.

Mielőtt mérlegelhettem volna ennek a lehetőségnek az összes következményét, a kérdéses vérfarkas eltűnt a habokban, és engem is magával rántott.

Hiába tartottam nyitva a szemem a zavaros vízben szinte az orromig sem láttam, és az iszapos talajon nem tudtam megvetni a lábam, főleg úgy, hogy Seth tehetetlenül sodródó teste minduntalan kibillentett az egyensúlyomból. Csak sodródtam az árral. Mert valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva kétségbeesetten markoltam a kezét, még a körmeimet is mélyen belevágtam a biztosabb fogás érdekében. Percek teltek el, mire egy nagyobb sziklában megakadt a lábam a meder alján. Kiegyenesedtem a vízből, és magammal húztam Seth-et is, aki csak félig volt magánál. Én gyorsabb tempót diktáltam, mint ő, így nemsokára megtaláltam azt a helyet, ami ideális rejtekhelynek látszott. Feljebb a patak egy közepes méretű vízesésen bukott át, ami alatt egy barlang szája nyílt. Négy kézláb mászva fértem csak be rajta, és vonszoltam be Seth-et, akit eddig félig-meddig a hátamon átvetve cipeltem. Amennyire meg tudtam állapítani a vérfarkas nem volt közvetlen életveszélyben, mert amikor nem vizet köhögött fel, akkor többé-kevésbé egyenletesen lélegzett. Szóval a vérfarkasok nemhogy nem szeretik a vizet, de nem is bírják különösebben. Hasznos információ.

A barlang kényelmetlenül alacsony volt, csak meggörnyedve lehetett benne közlekedni. Nekiláttam eltávolítani a felesleges sziklát. Törni-zúzni akartam, mert nem hagyott nyugodni a gondolat, hogy mennyire megkönnyebbültem, amikor megláttam Seth egyenletesen mozgó mellkasát.

Mi az ördög van velem? - szegeztem magamnak a kérdést, már sokadjára, ahogy egyre nagyobb szikla darabokat hasítottam ki a barlang mennyezetéről. A törmeléket a tajtékzó patakba dobtam, ami játszi könnyedséggel ragadta magával a köveket.

Sajnos a belsőtér nagyon hamar olyan méretű, és formájú lett, amilyennek elképzeltem, és Seth még mindig eszméletlenül hevert a barlang alján. Kihasználtam az alkalmat, és neki láttam, hogy lebontsam a kontyomat, ami a víz alatti kaland során szétzilálódott. Seth-től néhány méterre ültem le. El kellett foglalnom magam valamivel, különben a torkomat fojtogató ismeretlen eredetű kellemetlen érzés eléri a célját, és megfojt.

Valami történik velem, valami nagyon komoly dolog. A másfél évszázada megdermedt valóm megrendült, és ez rémülettel töltött el.

A hajam nagy része már szabaddá vált, mire megéreztem Seth fürkésző tekintetét rajtam. Viszonoztam a pillantását, és megállapítottam, hogy már teljesen rendbe jött. Olyannyira, hogy leplezetlen vágyakozás tükröződött a szemében, sőt mi több gondolatai fizikailag is megnyilvánultak, amit a hevenyészett ágyékkötő alig-alig leplezett.

- Te vonzódsz hozzám? - nyögtem ki, amikor már képes voltam hangot kiadni a megdöbbenéstől.  
- Sajnálom! - ült fel villámgyorsan Seth, és bűnbánóan lehorgasztotta a fejét. Felhúzta a térdét, és átkulcsolta a térdét, hogy elrejtse azt a testrészét, ami ilyen rútul elárulta. - Nem így akartam a tudtodra adni! - motyogta.  
- Hanem hogy képzelted? - a hangom éles volt, el szerettem volna vágni vele a torkát!  
- Nem tudom – rándult össze egy kicsit. - Udvarolni akartam neked, hogy szép lassan megszokj, és ne félj tőlem. Akkor talán te is...  
- Mit képzelsz? - köptem rá a szavakat. - Nem félek tőled, és sosem fogok hozzád érni!

Még inkább összerándult, és olyan fájdalom cikázott át az arcán, ami eddig a képességemmel sem csaltam elő belőle.

- Tudom, hogy visszataszító vagyok a számodra – tört meg a hangja. - Ha azt szeretnéd, akkor sohasem érek hozzád...  
- Igen, pontosan ezt szeretném – villant át az agyamon egy ötlet, ami rögtön megmelengette a szívemet. - Meg kell ígérned, hogy nem érintesz meg úgy, bármi történjen is! - néztem a fiatal vérfarkasra szigorúan. Nagy csokoládébarna szemeit elrejtette hosszú, sötét szempillái alá, de így is láttam rajta, hogy szenved.  
- Ahogy akarod...

Elégedetten folytattam a frizurám rendbetételét, amihez szerencsére egy alapos hajmosás is elengedhetetlenné vált a rengeteg kosz miatt, ami a patakban beleragadt. Sőt mi több a ruhám is rémes állapotban lógott rajtam. Fogtam magam, és a vállam fölött előre fésültem a hajam, ami így is a hasam közepéig ért. Óvatosan kigomboltam a felső ruhám gombjait, és kiléptem belőle. Seth elkínzott nyögése nem sokat váratott magára. Valóban kívánt engem, méghozzá nem is akármilyen hévvel. Felajzott, férfias illata egyre intenzívebb lett a barlang halványan derengő fényében. Ha nem vetem meg mélységesen ezt a lényt, talán még rám is hatással lett volna ez a nem minden napi szenvedély.

Széles, kéjes mosolyra húzódott a szám, ahogy a vízesés felé sétáltam, kezemben hanyagul tartottam a virág mintás ruhámat. Rajtam csak az alsó ruhám és néhány vékony alsószoknya maradt, amelyek a nedvességtől második bőrként tapadtak a testemre. Legalább annyit mutattak, mint amennyit eltakartak. És még többet fognak, amint a zuhogó víz alá állok.

Végre megtaláltam a módját, hogy Seth a poklok poklát járja meg általam, és én végignézhessen, ahogy ártatlan, fiatal arcát összetöri a szenvedés...

Chymerea

**A vers idézet: Kiss Dénes: Részem lettél.**


	13. Chapter 13

13. fejezet

_Bella_

Továbbra sem tudtam az idő múlását követni. Vámpírok és vérfarkasok kísértették egyre álmaimat. A vámpírok vadásztak rám, a vérfarkasok pedig fenyegetően űztek el közelségükből, mert egyiküket mélyen megbántottam... Jacob... ő volt minden gondolatom alfája és omegája.

Sikerült még egy, Charlie-féle telefonos monológot kihallgatnom, amelyben hosszasan részletezte Billynek, hogyan hajította ki Edwardot, aki többször eljött hozzám beteglátogatóba és nekem szánt, malomkeréknyi méretű vörös rózsa csokrok kíséretében próbált meg behatolni a házba. Charlie élvezettel mesélte el, hogyan hajította a bokrétát minden alkalommal Edward után, egy ízben olyan ügyesen, hogy sikerült egyenesen a fejéhez vágnia. Ez a hír meglepett. Edward itt volt? Nem bántam, hogy nem kellett szembesülnöm vele. De hogy Jacobbal egyáltalán nem tudtam kapcsolatot teremteni... ez fölöttébb elkeserített.

Aztán... egyszer csak lassan, de észrevehetően jobb lett minden, elkezdtem könnyebben lélegezni, Dr. Gerandy egyre ritkábban jött, Charlie pedig mintha némiképp nyugodtabb ábrázattal kerülgette volna betegágyamat. Egy napon pedig... ismét meg tudtam szólalni.

- Apa... – leheltem gyenge hangon Charlie felé, aki munkából érkezve, szokás szerint azonnal ágyamhoz sietett, hogy meggyőződjön hogylétemről.

- Bells! – kiáltott fel boldogan. – Jobban vagy, ismét beszélsz!

- Igen, apa, és szeretnék neked valami nagyon fontosat mondani – egészen új és szokatlan érzés volt ismét szavakkal kommunikálni, rendesen el is fárasztott ez a rövid mondat, ám tudtam, hogy nem adhatom fel – apa, kérlek... szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy... hogy Edward már nem érdekel, semmit nem jelent a számomra.

Ez ugyan nem volt egészen igaz, hiszen Edward személye és vonzalma komoly veszélyt jelentett a számomra, ami miatt épp eleget aggódtam, de ezt most nem kellett Charlie-nak tudnia, csak azt, hogy nem kívántam tovább tartani a kapcsolatot Edward Cullennel.

Charlie kitágult szemekkel, némán meredt rám egy darabig, majd így szólt:

- Most nagyon boldog lennék, ha nem tudnám, hogy ez a bejelentésed az éberségem elaltatását hivatott szolgálni. Azok után, hogy képes voltál egy szó nélkül távozni itthonról e miatt a... e miatt az... alak miatt, és csak Isten tudja, hogy miken mentél keresztül, hogy ilyen betegen tértél haza, nem tudok hinni neked, Bells! Ne felejtsd el, hogy rendőr vagyok, ilyen átlátszó kis cselekkel nem tudsz félrevezetni. Nyilván azt akarod, hogy elhiggyem, amit mondasz, boldog nyugalommal fogadjam, hogy végre megjött az eszed, eközben pedig te alattomban ismét felvehesd a kapcsolatot vele!

Teljesen elképedtem az okfejtésétől. Lázasan törtem a fejemet, hogyan érhetnék célt, hogy végre megértessem vele... Újabb ötletem támadt.

- Apa... mondtam kihagyó lélegzettel – apa, kérlek, szeretnék beszélni Jacobbal... – be sem tudtam fejezni a mondatot, Charlie felcsattant:

- Hát persze! – kiáltotta – aztán Jacobot kérnéd meg, hogy közvetítsen közted és a Cullen aranyifjú között! Ne hidd, hogy nekem nincs meg a magamhoz való eszem! Tudod, hogy mi a véleményem? Aki képes megszökni a szülői házból – szavalta szegény Charlie a felháborodástól kipirultan – azért, hogy egy ilyen... egy ilyen semmirevaló után vethesse magát, nos, az a gyermek a továbbiakban is bármire képes, hogy szegény, aggódó apját félrevezesse! – ezzel megfordult és haragtól pirosan kirohant.

Tátott szájjal bámultam utána. Erre az okfejtésre nem voltam felkészülve. Még hogy Jacob, aki Edwarddal összedolgozik, hogy Edward és én egymáséi lehessünk... a gondolat abszurditása megnevettetett volna, ha nem lettem volna olyan nagy gondban. Vallomásom tehát semmit nem lendített előre a helyzetemen. Valami mást kellett kitalálnom.

Charlie szavának állt: továbbra sem telefonálhattam, és mivel egyelőre gyenge voltam ahhoz, hogy felkeljek betegágyamból, bele kellett nyugodnom, hogy beszédképességem visszatérése nem oldotta meg Jacobbal kapcsolatos problémámat.

Marytől megtudtam, hogy már május vége felé jár az idő, én tehát majdnem egy teljes hónapig voltam nagyon súlyos beteg. Megdöbbentem. Egy hónap! Ennyi időt elvesztegettem! Ki tudja, mi történhetett ezalatt Jacobbal! Lehet, már eszébe sem jutok... Főleg emiatt szomorkodtam, az már nem is izgatott fel túlságosan, hogy Dr. Gerandy közölte: még egy darabig lábadozni fogok, egyelőre tilos mindenféle megerőltetés, a tanulás is. Év végi dolgozatokról és vizsgákról ne is álmodjak, majd augusztusban kell lezárnom a tanévet a pótvizsgázókkal.

Egyre jobban lettem, de enni nem tudtam. Sosem voltam éhes. Mary még főzött is nekem, az általa feltálalt fogások nagyon látványosak voltak, ám én nem kértem belőlük. Semmilyen táplálékot nem kívántam. Egyszer kértem egy tükröt, és megrémültem attól, amit láttam: sápadt, sovány arc, véraláfutások elhalványuló kék, zöld és sárga foltjaival díszesen. Azonban ez sem segített: enni a továbbiakban sem bírtam.

Egyszer sikerült elcsennem Mary mobiltelefonját – ki kellett sietnie a ház elé, hogy a postással folytasson le eszmecserét egy, Charlie-nak érkezett küldeményt illetően, a telefont pedig óvatlanul a gyógyszereim mellé tette – és dobogó szívvel tárcsáztam Billy Black telefonszámát. Azonnal fel is vette valaki, és beleszólt mély, kellemesen rekedtes baritonján:

- Halló, tessék! Jake Black vagyok.

Elfutották a szememet a könnyek. Szavak tolultak az ajkamra, sok minden egyszerre... gyorsan észbe kaptam, hogy meg kell szólalnom, nehogy letegye a kagylót.

- Jake, Jake, én vagyok az, Bella... kérlek...

Megszakította a vonalat. Sírás fojtogatott. Kapkodva töröltem a hívott számot a telefon memóriájából, a készüléket visszatettem a gyógyszerek közé és alvást tettettem, hogy Mary ne kérdezzen semmit elfacsarodott ábrázatom láttán. Azzal próbáltam nyugtatni magamat, hogy a személyes találkozás még mindent megoldhat kettőnk között.

Egy nap végre felkelhettem. A házból még nem mehettem ki, Charlie-n azonban látszott, hogy pánikba esett: nemsoká kimegyek a külvilágba, kikerülök majd az őrizetéből, és ki tudja, ismét mire vetemedem, hogy Edward közelében lehessek... Már meg sem kíséreltem meggyőzni feltevése helytelenségéről. Tudtam, hogy úgyis hiába. Így ellenvetés nélkül fogadtam, hogy meghívta hozzánk a rendőrségi informatikust, egy kedves fiút, akinek Charlie instrukciói szerint ősöreg számítógépemen minden, kapcsolatteremtésre alkalmas programot és oldalt le kellett tiltania.

Még elég gyenge voltam, így minden nap hosszasan üldögéltem egy, az ablakhoz húzott karosszékben. Hirtelen eszembe jutott, hogy minden éjjel hallottam farkasüvöltést, és Charlie sokat lamentált azon, hogy esős éjjelekre virradóan hatalmas farkasnyomokat talált a ház körül. Abban biztos voltam, hogy a nyomok nem Jacobtól származnak, hiszen ő már tudni sem akar rólam, de a falka többi tagja talán nem gyűlöl annyira, hogy egy apróságot ne tegyen meg nekem... Így aztán nekiduráltam magamat, és míg az ideiglenes házvezetőnkké előlépett Mary a konyhában sürgött-forgott, gyorsan papírt és tollat ragadtam és egy rövid levélben nagyon őszintén megírtam, hogy Edward már nem érdekel, hogy nagyon kérem Jacobot, most az egyszer még bocsásson meg, és hogy... hogy csak őt szeretem. Gondosan beborítékoltam a levelet, megcímeztem Jacobnak, és az ablakon kihajolva kidobtam. Véletlenül egészen jól sikerült: a levél egy olyan helyen landolt, ahol sem Mary, sem Charlie nem vehette észre, ám – elképzelésem szerint – egy farkas azonnal megtalálhatta. Dobogó szívvel vártam a választ.

Másnap Mary hozta fel a bontatlan borítékot, elmondása szerint a postaládából vette ki. A borítékon az általam írt címzést áthúzta valaki, mellette Jacob írásával az én nevem és címem volt... el sem akarta olvasni... tehát ez az ötletem sem eredményezte a várt sikert. Már csak a személyes találkozóban bízhattam.

Tettrekészségem jócskán alábbhagyott. Vártam, mikor erősödöm meg ismét annyira, hogy kimehessek a házból és végre felkereshessem Jacobot. Naphosszat tétlenül üldögéltem az ablaknál és nézelődtem. Egyik ablakból az ismerős utca, a másikból az erdő széle, a fák sűrűjébe vesző ösvény... hirtelen megláttam valamit... illetőleg valakit. Messzebb, az erdő szélén egy vállas, magas alak jelent meg, egy fekete hajú férfi. Mintha a házunk felé, egészen pontosan az ablak felé nézett volna, ahol ültem. Ismerősnek tűnt. Csak egy villanás volt, s már el is tűnt. Azon gondolkodtam, hogy egyáltalán volt-e ott valaki, vagy csak a képzeletem játszott velem. Aztán... aztán hirtelen felismerés, döbbenet, kétségbeesés... pánik kerített hatalmába. Levegő után kapkodtam. Felix volt az! Jaj, Istenem, itt a Volturi... nem csak magamért aggódtam, hirtelen mindenki, ismerős és ismeretlen nagyon fontossá és kedvessé vált a számomra. Élet-halál kérdéssé vált, hogy beszélhessek Jacobbal.

Másnap május 31-ét írtuk, Dr. Gerandy kinyilatkoztatta, hogy orvosilag gyógyult vagyok, instrukciók tömegével látott el: lelkemre kötötte, hogy pihenjek és egyem, és óva intett attól, hogy az augusztusi vizsgák miatt keseregjek. Mary összecsomagolt és érzékeny búcsút követően távozott tőlünk. Tudtam, hogy Charlie nagyon örül a gyógyulásomnak, de láttam az arcán a rettegést, hogy most már nincs, aki figyeljen rám, és ismét Edward társaságát fogom keresni. Közölte velem, hogy Mary távozása miatt kivett egy szabadnapot, amit itthon kíván eltölteni. Tudtam, hogy, amíg csak lehet, Edward miatt rajtam akarja tartani a szemét. Szegény azonban olyan fáradt volt, hogy lefeküdt a nappaliban az immáron felszabadult, korábban betegágyamul szolgált bútordarabra és hamarosan elaludt.

Én felmentem a szobámba és bekapcsoltam ősöreg számítógépemet. A leveleimet nem tudtam megnézni, hiszen Charlie letiltatott valamennyi, kommunikációra alkalmas programot és oldalt. De hát Jacobnak úgysem volt számítógépe, én meg mással nem akartam kapcsolatba lépni... Unalmamban a YouTube oldalt nézegettem. A főoldalon szórakozottan szemlélgettem a nekem ajánlott videók listáját. Hirtelen megfogta a szememet az egyik videó címe: La Push. Valószínűleg a földrajzi közelség miatt dobta ki az oldal az ajánlottak között. Rákattintottam, és elindult a lejátszás.

A szemem előtt a legutóbbi quileute tábortüzes parti képei tűntek elő. Sorban jelentek meg a monitoron a törzs általam is ismert fiataljai. Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam... Seth és Leah Clearwater, majd Jared... dobogó szívvel figyeltem, mikor tűnik fel a szívemnek legeslegkedvesebb, Jacob... de nem láttam sehol. A többiek bohóckodtak, ettek és ittak, poharaikat az elhaladó felvevő lencséje felé emelték mosolyogva. Azon gondolkodtam, vajon ki készíthette ezt a felvételt, hiszen sajnos egyik, általam ismert quileute család sem volt olyan anyagi helyzetben, hogy akár a legolcsóbb kamerát is megvehette volna magának. Aztán megláttam Jessica Stanleyt. Jessica nevetgélve kapaszkodott Embry karjába, láthatóan kacérkodott vele. A közeledő kamerába belemosolygott, majd előzékenyen átvette a felé nyújtott készüléket, így a felvevő is fordult egyet és megláthattam, ki kezelte eddig. Lauren jelent meg szemeim előtt. Pózolt a kamerának, csatlakoztak hozzá a quileute fiúk is, tréfálkozva feszítették látványos izmaikat. A kamera kezelője ekkor hirtelen megláthatott valamit, ami az eddigieknél sokkal jobban érdekelte, mert a kép ugrálni kezdett, Jessica nyilvánvalóan szaladt valahová. Látszott, hogy Lauren is fut, a kamera előtt haladt, szőke haját szétfújta a parti szellő. Aztán Lauren hirtelen megtorpant és jelentőségteljesen belemosolygott a kamerába, szemével intve. A felvevő követte a pillantását, és én megpillantottam egy nagyon szép és ismerős, plasztikus izmú, bronzszínű kart... Jacob karját, ami egy fekete, pattanásig feszült, rövid pólóujjban folytatódott. A kar hirtelen kivonult a képből, de Lauren követte, nem engedte eltávolodni. Kinyújtotta a kezét és ujjaival a látványos bicepszet simogatta, miközben mosolyogva mondott valamit, ami titok maradt előttem a felvételhez lejátszott zene miatt. A jelenetben megjelent Jessica karkötős keze is, a kép pedig megbillent, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Jessica egyik kezével elengedte a felvevőt és maga is be akart szállni a flörtbe. A kamera még egyet billent, és a kar tulajdonosának kopott farmerbe bújtatott törzsére fókuszált. A farmer korca a karcsú derékban és a hasizom határozottan figyelemre méltó kockáiban folytatódott, majd a has feljebb eltűnt a kelleténél legalább két számmal kisebb fekete pamutpólóban, ami majd szétpattant viselőjén, és feljebb... egyre feljebb... jól kidomborította a mellizmokat. Épp, amikor megpillanthattam volna az arcát, elfordult, és a videónak is hirtelen vége lett. Istenem, csak még egy pár másodpercig folytatódott volna, hogy láthattam volna az arcát! Te jóságos ég, csak nem Lauren, vagy Jessica Jacob barátnője? Hát megőrültem én, hogy itt nyomom az ágyat, miközben Jacob végérvényesen a másé lesz? Lehet, hogy már el is késtem?

Felpattantam a székről, kis híján fel is borítottam. Reszkető kezekkel gyorsan kikapcsoltam a számítógépet. A fürdőszobában megnéztem magamat a tükörben. Megállapítottam, hogy siralmas látványt nyújtok. Alice keze nyoma már erősen halványult az arcomon, de még mindig láthatóan színes foltok hirdették, hogy valaki jól ellátta a bajomat. Sápadt voltam és sovány, elgyötört. Megfésülködtem, megmostam az arcomat és a fogamat, a ruhásszekrényből elővettem egy tiszta szabadidőruhát – a farmer látványosan lógott volna rajtam – és egy pólót. Kapkodva felöltöztem, megkerestem a furgonom indítókulcsát és a nappaliban hangosan szuszogó Charlie mellett kiosontam a házból. Nagyon aggódtam, hogy Charlie felébred a furgon hangos indulására, de úgy éreztem, már kevés veszíteni valóm van. Bemásztam a furgon sofőrülésére, majd indítottam... semmi. Még egyszer... megint semmi. Kilöktem az ajtót, leugrottam az ülésből és felhajtottam a motorháztetőt. Szemmel láthatóan hiányoztak belőle alkatrészek. Hát persze... Charlie azért mert elaludni, mert biztos volt benne, hogy így nem tudok meglógni, és egyelőre nem válthatom valóra rettegett Edward-fantáziáját. Csakhogy én már megállíthatatlan voltam. Nem engedem át Jacobot más lányoknak! Küzdeni fogok érte! Ezzel a magamban elharsogott csatakiáltással lábujjhegyen visszalopakodtam a nappaliba, Charlie székre akasztott zubbonya zsebéből kikotortam a ház előtt veszteglő rendőrautó kulcsait, majd ugyanolyan hangtalanul kiosontam. Szegény Charlie... az fel sem merült benne, hogy el merem lopni a rendőrautóját...

Beültem a kocsiba, óvatosan indítottam, majd kikanyarodtam az útra. Szerencsére ez az autó elég csendes volt, így nem kellett aggódnom, hogy Charlie-t felébresztettem, és már az egész forksi rendőrség engem üldöz. A sebesség is sokkal jobb volt, gyorsabban tudtam haladni, mint ahogy a furgonnal mehettem volna. Hamarosan ráfordultam a La Pushba vezető útra. Hosszú, kihalt útszakasz állt előttem, eszembe villant, hogy a Volturi jelenlététől fenyegetve nem túl okos dolog egyedül nekivágnom, hiszen még egy szemtanúm sincs, akinek a jelenléte az íratlan vámpír szabályok szerint visszatartaná őket attól, hogy örökre eltüntessenek. Aztán azzal vigasztaltam magamat, hogy úgyis elintéznék a szemtanúkat is... Eh, de különben is: mit érdekelt engem a Volturi most, amikor Jacob elvesztése fenyegetett!

Nagyobb sebességre kapcsoltam. Szórakozottan néztem az utat. Kifejezetten borús idő volt, az alacsonyan lógó szürke felhők alatt meleg pára gomolygott a táj felett.

Egyszer csak egy tompa dobbanást hallottam a fejem felett, a kocsi tetején. El nem tudtam képzelni, mi lehet az. Reméltem, hogy nem valami olyan esett az autóra, ami kárt tett benne. Charlie így is elképzelhetetlenül dühös lesz, hát még ha valami baja is lesz, amíg használom... nem is akartam erre az eshetőségre gondolni.

A dobbanást karistolás követte, aggódva felfelé kancsalító szemeim előtt a tető előbb deformálódott, majd elkezdett _felszakadni_. Iszonyatos pánik lett úrrá rajtam. Lefékeztem. Ekkor roppant kecsesen a motorháztetőre szökkent az autó tetejéről egy karcsú, csinos, fehér arcú, vörös hajú teremtmény. Letérdelt a motorháztetőn, arcát kívülről a szélvédőhöz szorította és rám mosolygott. Victoria volt az.

A nap hirtelen felragyogott, Victoria szépsége pedig szinte elviselhetetlenné vált. Hófehér arca tündökölt a napfényben, vörös haja örvénylett. Megbabonázva meredtem rá. Egyik kicsi, fehér kezét felemelte, és körmeit végighúzta a szélvédőn. Borzasztó csikorgó hangot hallottam. Ettől felriadtam. Hirtelen újra indítottam, a lehető legnagyobb sebességgel. Hogy ettől mit vártam, nem tudom... mintha a fizika egyszerű törvényei hatnának a vámpírokra... ha azt képzeltem, hogy a hirtelen indulástól Victoria lebucskázik az autóról, és én egérutat nyerek, nagyot kellett csalódnom. Továbbra is egyenes tartásban, elegánsan térdelt a szélsebesen robogó autón, mosolya egyre gonoszabbá szélesedett, és – érdekes módon ez hatott rám a legjobban, a fizika törvényeivel való ilyen fokú dacolástól még a gyomrom is felkeveredett, hirtelen erős hányingerem lett – örvénylő vörös haja nem arra lobogott, amerre a menetszél miatt kellett volna, hanem éppen ellenkező irányba.

Lassan felemelte kicsi, fehér jobbját, ökölbe szorította és egy mozdulattal betörte a szélvédőt. Jacob! – gondoltam magamban – vajon megtudod-e valaha is, hogy utoljára hozzád siettem? Hajam tele lett üvegszilánkokkal, éreztem, hogy arcomon vékony vérpatak csordul.

Egy fekete villanás, a robogó autó hirtelen valami nagy erőtől kifarolt és Victoria eltűnt a motorháztetőről. Alig bírtam lefékezni, majdnem az árokban kötöttem ki. Kábultan, értetlenkedve néztem körül. A kocsi mellett az úton egy... egy nem tudom, mi, egy... gomolyag volt, amelyik gyorsan mozgott, élt és hullámzott, különböző színekben villogott a napfényben. Kinyitottam a kocsiajtót, kimásztam és bávatagon bámultam a különös jelenséget. A jelenség egyszerre csak lelassult, és az egyvelegből formát nyert Victoria és a torkát vehemensen szorongató Felix. A megdöbbenéstől megmozdulni sem tudtam, hipnotizáltan bámultam őket. Victoria vonaglani kezdett, mint egy vadmacska, fújt és vicsorgott. Felix tekintete az arcomon lecsorgó vérpatakocskára szegeződött. Vett egy nagy levegőt, majd látszott, hogy uralkodni próbál magán, és így kiáltott:

- Menj már, szaladj, fuss! Mire vársz?

Kiáltása felriasztott kataton állapotomból, nehézkesen futásnak eredtem, az úttesten küzdők mellett hagyva a betört szélvédőjű, feltépett tetejű, nyitott ajtajú rendőrautót. Zihálva rohantam La Push felé. Különben sem voltam egy nagy sportember, de az egy hónapos betegség és lábadozás alatt még ügyetlenebb lettem. Többször le kellett fékeznem – megállni persze nem mertem – és erőltetett menetre váltanom, mert nem bírtam egy huzamban végig szaladni. Lihegtem, fújtattam, fájó oldalamat szorongattam. Azt persze tudtam, hogy hiába futnék, ha a vámpírok utol akarnának érni, semmi esélyem sem lenne velük szemben, mégis úgy éreztem, nem állhatok meg, minden lehetséges lépéssel távolabb kell kerülnöm tőlük. Egy-egy ilyen megtorpanásnál igyekeztem ujjaimmal lehetőleg minél több üvegszilánkot kifésülni a hajamból.

Egyszer csak beértem La Pushba. Itt már nem futottam tovább, tudtam, hogy a falka miatt Victoria nem merne fényes nappal betörni ide, Felix meg talán nem azért engedett utamra, hogy quileute földön érjen utól és öljön meg... Most nem tudtam behatóbban foglalkozni azzal, hogy megmentett és elengedett, annyira zaklatott voltam.

Egyre közelebb kerültem a Black házhoz, és még a falka egy tagja sem szólított meg. Biztos voltam benne, hogy valamelyikük most is járőrözik és már rég tudják mind, hogy megérkeztem.

Bekanyarodtam a házhoz vezető útra. Eddigre már nagyon elfáradtam, az utat szegélyező bokrok takarásában csendben és lassan lépegetve értem célomhoz. A látványtól, ami szemem elé tárult, fontolóra vettem, hogy ne forduljak-e vissza és vessem magamat Felix és Victoria közé.

A ház előtt öten álltak: Quil, Embry, Lauren, Jessica és... Jacob. A szél valószínűleg felőlük fújt, ezért nem vettek észre a fiúk, de különben is... a két lány eléggé leköthette a figyelmüket, így az én csendes érkezésem észrevétlen maradt.

Quil és Embry széles vigyorgások közepette ügyetlen poénokat sütögetett el. A két lány – kacagásukból ítélve – valószínűleg még sosem hallott ilyen jó vicceket. A két fiú tréfáin mulattak, ám figyelmüket a harmadikra irányították. Én is Jacobot bámultam. Lehajtott fejjel állt a csoport közepén egy, a kelleténél legalább egy számmal kisebb fehér pamutpólóban, amiben lenyűgözően festett. Egy lenyisszantott szárú farmer és egy kimustrált, de tiszta tornacipő volt még rajta. A lányok olyan tekintettel néztek rá, mintha egyben és elevenen szerették volna elfogyasztani. Egyszerre csak – mintegy vezényszóra – két oldalról megragadták a bicepszeit és belekapaszkodtak.

Úgy döntöttem, ha már eljutottam idáig, nem futamodok meg. Ugyan mi történhet? Legfeljebb kihajít Jacob... hiszen lehet, hogy már Lauren vagy Jessica a barátnője és elege van az én szánalmas ábrázatomból. De akkor is tudnia kell, hogy...

Ezzel az elhatározással megmozdultam, hogy elindulok. A lábam alatt megreccsent egy ág, a zajra a három fiú felkapta a fejét. Hirtelen egyszer csak már mind az öten némán bámultak rám. Kiléptem a bokrok közül. Arra már gondolni sem mertem, milyen szánalmasan nézhetek ki most a miniruhás, csinos Jessica és Lauren mellett.

Higgadtan akartam viselkedni, de hiába: lábaim egyszer csak megindultak és futva vittek Jacob felé, akinek kezdeti keserű és haragos arckifejezése hirtelen eltűnt, arca megdöbbenést, zavart és aggodalmat fejezett ki. A két lányra ügyet sem vetve lépett felém – még annyit érzékeltem, hogy a hangosan protestáló lányokat Quil és Embry udvariasan ám határozottan megragadta és méltatlankodásukkal nem törődve, a házat megkerülve elvezette, tovább tréfálkozva velük kedvesen.

Én odarohantam Jacobhoz, szabályosan rávetettem magamat a mellkasára, verejtékes és véres arcomat hozzá szorítottam, karjaimat dereka köré fontam. Ő némán átölelt, majd, még mindig ölelésében tartva, jobbjával az állam alá nyúlva felemelte arcomat. Egymást néztük. Az arca elgyötört volt, hosszú pillájú, gyönyörű szeme alatt hatalmas fekete karikák. Értetlenül és aggódva nézte megviselt képemet. Jobbja rózsaszín ujjbegyével óvatosan megérintette rajta a fakuló véraláfutásokat. Meleg cirógatása olyan volt, mint a napsugár éltető érintése. Behunytam a szememet és arcomat felemelve tartottam: mintha éltető napom felé emeltem volna... hiszen ez volt ő nekem. Éreztem, ahogy puha, meleg ajka követi ujját és finoman csókolgatja viharvert ábrázatomat. Szemeimből könnyek peregtek.

- Bells... hát itt vagy, eljöttél hozzám – suttogta.

NonPlusUltra


	14. Chapter 14

14. fejezet

Jane

Kíváncsian figyeltem Seth-et, vajon mennyi idő alatt törik meg a férfiúi büszkesége; mennyi idő alatt győzi le akaraterejét a mardosó éhség. Végül több, mint két hétbe telt, hogy beismerje, emberi alakban nem tud vadászni. Át nem változhatott, mert akkor elárulta volna az új rejtekhelyünket, amit időközben 200 km-rel északabbra helyeztünk át, kívül a falkája felségterületén, mélyen a magas hegyek közé. Emberi formában pedig túl lassan és ügyetlenül mozgott ahhoz, hogy bármilyen komolyabb zsákmányt elejtsen.

Rettenetes pirulások közepette kért meg, hogy segítsek neki. Annyira védtelennek és elveszettnek tűnt abban a pillanatban, hogy majdnem megsajnáltam. Sokkal jobban kiszolgáltatta magát nekem, mint amikor behunyt szemmel a kezembe helyezte az életét. Ezért álltam most egy hegy oldalán, széllel szemben, és figyeltem a legelésző szarvasokat. Az egyezségünk úgy szólt, hogy Seth megriasztja a csordát, én leterítek egyet, ő pedig végez vele. Még az hiányozna, hogy zsákmány után rohangáljak az erdőben, mint valami vadállat.

Seth feltűnt a csorda mögött, ami egyetlen óriási testként rándult össze, és iramodott meg felém. Hajszolta őket Seth félreismerhetetlen ragadozó szaga. Vártam, és figyeltem. Nemsokára kirajzolódtak a csordán belüli erőviszonyok, és egy idősebb tehén sorsa megpecsételődött. Seth-nek még ezt a legyengült állatot sem lett volna esélye egyedül elkapni. Amint elég közel ért a kiszemelt áldozathoz, lecsaptam a képességemmel, amitől a szarvas azonnal felbukott. Seth egyetlen rántással kitörte a nyakát, nagyjából úgy, ahogy én akartam az övét. Egyetlen határozott mozdulattal. Meg kellett hagyni, gyilkolás közben még szebb volt, mint egyébként.

A csorda meglátott a fák között, és élesen irányt váltott, nem látszottam elég bizalomgerjesztőnek. Visszatértem a táborhelyünkre, nem kívántam végignézni, ahogy Seth kibelezi és megnyúzza a szarvast, éppen eléggé vadállatnak tartottam már így is. Ezen kívül érdekelt, vajon tényleg visszajön-e hozzám, ha felügyelet nélkül hagyom. Ezt bizonygatta ugyanis az elmúlt két hétben, amit egymás társaságában töltöttünk. Hogy bármi történjék is, megbízhatom benne, sosem fog cserben hagyni. Természetesen nem hittem neki, még akkor sem, ha hű maradt az ígéretéhez, és még véletlen sem ért hozzám többet. Sőt a fizikai vonzalom legkisebb jelét sem fedeztem fel rajta az első éjszaka óta, bár szinte tapintható volt az a fájdalmas erőfeszítés és önuralom, amibe ez neki került.

A táborhelyünktől nem messze Alec illata fogadott. Már éppen ideje volt, hogy ismét meglátogasson.

Először egy hét után jelent meg, amikor már nem győzte idegekkel kivárni, hogy én jelentkezzem. Bármennyire nehezemre esett is bevallani, az első hét szinte észrevétlenül repült el Seth társaságában. Kezdetben a falkájáról faggattam, minden apróság érdekelt, egy esetleges támadásnál bármilyen információ hasznos lehet. Aztán szépen lassan szóba kerültek más témák is, amiket eredetileg azért hoztam szóba, hogy magamról a lehető legkevesebbet kelljen mesélnem. Seth azonban meglepően kellemes és érdekes beszélgető partnernek bizonyult. Annak ellenére, hogy a műveltsége meg sem közelítette az enyémet, rendkívül fogékony volt az új információkra és meglehetős eszességről tett tanúbizonyságot. Néhány tíz év és néhány száz könyv után egészen kivételes elmévé válhatna. Természetesen csak akkor, ha addigra sikerül gyermeteg erkölcsrendszerét levetkőznie. Jelen pillanatban olyan fogalmai voltak a jóról és a rosszról, mintha egy mesekönyvben olvasta volna őket.

- Drága kishúgom, jó látni téged! - ölelt magához Alec, amint beléptem a tisztásra, ahol az utóbbi időben Seth-tel táboroztunk.

- Téged is - viszonoztam az ölelést. - Mit szólt Aro a jelentésünkhöz? - kérdeztem olaszul, nehogy Seth akár véletlenül is kihallgasson minket.

- Le volt nyűgözve, nem számított ilyen alapos munkára ilyen rövid idő alatt. A mi megfigyeléseink alátámasztották a fiú által elmondottakat - mosolygott elégedetten az öcsém.

- Remek - leheltem, ahogy megkönnyebbülten kiengedtem a levegőt. A feladat felét már teljesítettem! Gyorsan előadtam a legújabb fejleményeket, hogy azokat is továbbítani tudja a Mester felé. - Hogy boldogulsz a többiekkel? - kérdeztem meg, amikor a beszámolóm végére értem.

- Demetri halálra unja magát, így most még alaposabban végzi a feladatát, mint egyébként. Amikor legutóbb láttam, éppen 3 dimenziós animált grafikont készített a falkatagok mozgásáról és járőrözési szokásáról. Azt hiszem, ha nem lenne tilos felfednünk magunkat, már az étkezési szokásaikat is részletesen ismernénk.

- Szegény! - csóváltam meg a fejem. - Mondd meg neki, hogy már nem tart sokáig.

- Én is ezzel biztatom - telepedett le Alec egy sziklára a tisztás szélén, és elkezdte kicsomagolni a dolgokat, amiket nekem szánt.

- És Felix?

- Szerintem vele gondok lesznek! Mindig nagyon lelkesen ered a megfigyeltjeink nyomába, de Demetri szerint legtöbbször Swan kisasszony ablaka alatt köt ki. Azt hiszem, beleszeretett - Alec zavartan nézett félre, mintha bizony ő tehetne erről a helyzetről.

- Én sem tartom elképzelhetetlennek, de ez nem változtat semmin. Közöld vele, ha bármilyen formában kapcsolatba lép azzal a libával, akkor saját kezűleg tekerem ki a nyakát - jelentettem ki. Nem fogom eltűrni, hogy az a nagydarab mamlasz dacoljon velem.

- Átadom az üzenetet. Aro nem lesz boldog, ha a háta mögött végzel ki valakit a testőrségből - jegyezte meg óvatosan az öcsém.

- Majd gondoskodom megfelelő kárpótlásról - telepedtem le Alec mellé a sziklára, hogy szemügyre vegyem a holmikat. A tiszta ruháknak örültem a legjobban.

- Még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy Seth önként veled fog jönni? - Alec nem hitt a tervemben, szerinte képtelenség egy farkast kiszakítani a falkából.

- Miért ne jönne? Már így is eléggé eltávolodott tőlük - válaszoltam csípősen.

- Ez egészen más, mint amire te akarod rávenni. Azért bujkál itt veled, mert szerelmes beléd, de pusztán ezért nem fogja elárulni a családját és a falkáját!

- Alec! Verd ki a fejedből ezt a képtelenséget! - mordultam rá. - Amint ez a kölyök irántam érez az nem több testi vágynál!

- Jane! Csak a vak nem látja, hogy milyen rajongással csüng rajtad! - jött ki a sodrából az öcsém, ami elég ritkán fordult elő vele. Tehát komolyan gondolja, amit mondott.

- Ha ez valóban így van, téged ez nem undorít? - háborodtam fel. - Inkább arra akarsz rávenni, hogy még bátorítsak is egy ilyen ocsmányságot!

- Nézd, Seth maga természetesen undorít, fogalmam sincs, hogyan viseled el ezt a szagot, ami ezen a helyen és körülötte terjeng. De ha segíthet elérni a céljaidat vagy bármilyen más formában boldoggá tesz, akkor azt sem bánom, ha ő maga az öreg ördög! - nézett a szemembe, hogy kétségem se legyen szavai komolyságát illetően. - Ha fel akarod Seth-et használni, akkor többet kell a számára ígérned, mint hogy pusztán nem ölöd meg, és megtűröd magad körül...

Ellenvetéseimet sajnos már nem adhattam elő,mivel Seth közeledő lépteire lettünk figyelmesek, úgyhogy az Alec által hozott holmik tanulmányozásába fogtunk. Seth néhány kimért szóval üdvözölte az öcsémet, és gyorsan elfoglalta magát a tűzrakással és a hússütés előkészítésével. Nem szívlelték egymást különösebben, de képesek voltak harc és veszekedés nélkül némi időt eltölteni egymás társaságában, ami sokkal nagyobb eredmény volt, mint amire számítottam. Seth azért láthatóan megkönnyebbült, amikor Alec végre távozott. Ekkorra már besötétedett, és a sülő hús szaga beterítette a táborhelyünket és az egész környéket.

- Minden ragadozót ide fogsz vonzani - böktem a fejemmel a jókora darab szarvasra, amit Seth nagy műgonddal forgatott a tűz fölött.

- Nem baj, majd te megvédesz! - felelte habozás nélkül, és rám villantotta azt a kedvességgel és melegséggel teli mosolyát, ami az utóbbi két hétben olyan gyakran zavarba hozott.

- Miből gondolod, hogy nem menekülnék el, és hagynálak a sorsodra? - szegeztem neki a kérdést. Még mindig nem értettem, honnan ez a bizalom irántam, ez a feltétlen hit a jóságomban.

- Mert te annál sokkal bátrabb és nemesebb vagy - vágta rá az ifjú vérfarkas, mint megfellebbezhetetlen igazságot.

- Ezt honnan veszed? Alig ismersz! - fortyantam fel.

- Azért mert sosem mesélsz magadról semmit, én még tudom, milyen vagy! - tett szemrehányást Seth, már nem először mióta együtt bujkáltunk.

- Éppen eleget meséltem magamról! - tiltakoztam. - De vannak dolgok, amelyeket nem osztok meg akárkivel!

- Persze, de leginkább a klánodról, és hogy milyen verseket szeretsz, de te mindig elrejtőzöl előlem - a fiú láthatóan kereste a megfelelő szavakat. - És én nem vagyok akárki...

Természetesen tisztában voltam vele, hogy miről beszél, hiszen szándékosan csináltam. Elmeséltem, hogy a klánunk milyen fontos szerepet tölt be a rend fenntartásban. Még azt is elismertem, hogy a fajtája tanulmányozása végett küldtek ide. Részben ezért volt velem olyan közlékeny, hogy bebizonyítsa, ők nem jelentenek veszélyt az emberekre. Ebben igazat kellett adnom neki. Igyekeztem úgy adagolni az információkat, hogy végül megtiszteltetésnek vegye, ha megkérem, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk.

- Hogy érted ezt? - kaptam fel a fejem, mert az utolsó fél mondata eszembe juttatta Alec iménti szavait. - Mit titkolsz előlem? - léptem hozzá közelebb, reméltem, hogy elég fenyegetően. Seth ezzel párhuzamosan hátrébb húzódott, és hirtelen minden figyelmét a hús kötötte le. Mi lenne most a helyes taktika? Ha nyomást gyakorlok rá, akkor vajon színt vall, vagy még jobban bezárkózik? - mérlegeltem a különböző lehetőségeket... amelyekre végül nem volt szükségem.

- Nem akartalak ezzel letámadni. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez mennyire nehéz lehet neked - mormolta maga elé, majd mint egy varázsütésre kiegyenesedett, és a szemembe nézett. - Szeretlek. Szeretlek, attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy megláttalak fölém hajolni. Ne haragudj, de nem tudok úgy tenni, mintha csak a barátod lennék... nem... amikor annyira magányosnak tűnsz... annyira szeretnélek a karomba venni... el sem tudod képzelni...

Azt hiszem tovább is beszélt, talán szépeket mondott, de már nem hallottam. Az indulat és undor óriási hullámokban árasztotta el az agyam. Hogy merészeli azt állítani, hogy szeret! Már a testi vágya is a képtelenség határát súrolta, de ez... egyszerűen nevetséges! De a hangja..., ahogy az egész testét finoman rázza az indulat, a feltóduló érzelmek... Alec-nak igaza volt. Ő már kezdettől fogva látta!

- Jane! Kérlek, mondj valamit! - állt hirtelen egészen közel hozzám, kétségbeesetten vágyva rá, hogy megérinthessen. - Úgy lesz, ahogy szeretnéd... bármit megteszek, amit akarsz! - kiáltott fel, amikor még mindig nem válaszoltam.

A mosoly akaratlanul terült szét az arcomon, már nem is bántam annyira a vérfarkas természetellenes vonzódását...

- Bármit megtennél értem? - fúrtam a tekintetem a csokoládébarna szemeibe, amelyekkel most az arckifejezésemet kutatta. A testéből áradó hő burokként ölelte körbe, egy fél lépés elég volt, hogy elmerüljek benne és a dereka köré fonjam a karom, arcomat pedig a mellkasára fektessem. Jéghideg érintésemtől összerándult a teste, de csak azért, hogy még jobban elernyedjen, ahogy tétován viszonozta az ölelést.

- Bármit, szerelmem - suttogta a hajamba, amiből mélyeket lélegzett. A szívverése mennydörgött a mellkasában, az ereiben száguldott a vér, és a lelke hallhatóan szárnyalt. Tényleg szeretett! Szívvel lélekkel, az egész valójával. Ezért nem félt tőlem sosem... azért nem féltette tőlem sohasem az életét, mert már úgyis az enyém volt. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam.

- „Én nem tudom mi ez, de jó nagyon,  
Fájása édes, hadd fájjon, hagyom.  
Ha balgaság, ha tévedés, legyen  
Ha szerelem, bocsájtsd ezt meg nekem!" - behunyt szemmel ejtettem ki a szavakat, amiket szerelmes szíve az utolsó cseppig felivott.

- Seth, fogalmad sincs, hogy ez mennyire sokat jelent nekem - mondtam, még mindig a mellkasán nyugodva, már a számára is érthető nyelven. - Halálos veszedelemtől óvhatsz meg engem és a klánomat, ha hajlandó vagy segíteni...

- Csak mondd, mit tegyek - szorított magához már sokkal bátrabban, azt hiszem még a hajamba is belecsókolt.

- Öld meg Bella Swant!

Chymerea

Az idézet: Juhász Gyula: Szerelem?


	15. Chapter 15

15. fejezet

_Bella_

Hosszan álltunk egymást átölelve, én vadul csimpaszkodtam Jacobba, és időtlen idők óta most éreztem magamat először teljesnek és egésznek. Egyszer aztán gyengéden, de határozottan lefejtett magáról – nem volt könnyű dolga – és figyelmesen megszemlélte az arcomon csordogáló apró vérpatakot.

- Bells, mi történt? Mi ez az új sérülés? A zúzódásaidról már tudtam Billytől, de ez valami új... csak nem bántott megint az a kis fekete hajú vakarcs... Alice? – kérdezte feldúltan. – Azt sem értem, hogyhogy egyedül jöttél, amikor én... – kérdő tekintetemre zavartan elhallgatott. Megragadta fehér pamutpólóját, a ruhadarabot lehúzta magáról, majd összehajtogatta, és a puha, fehér anyaggal gyengéden törölgetni kezdte a vért rólam. Közben szabad kezének forró ujjaival állam alá nyúlt, hogy ábrázatomat a megfelelő szögbe fordíthassa. Legszívesebben lehunyt szemmel a tenyerébe hajtottam volna arcomat, hogy semmi mást ne kelljen érzékelnem a külvilágból. Hmm... pedig volt itt egyéb figyelemre méltó dolog is: Jacob hirtelen ruhátlanná vált felsőtestében és karjában plasztikus izomkötegek feszültek meg és lazultak el, miközben összevont szemöldökkel, koncentrált tekintettel fókuszált sebemre. Elandalodva bámultam rá.

Az idillt cipősarkak feldúlt kopogása és hangos méltatlankodás szakította félbe: a ház mögül Jessica és Lauren rontottak elő, sarkukban tanácstalan ábrázatú Quillel és Embryvel.

- Nem ezért jöttünk! – füstölgött hangosan Jessica. – Még ilyet! Hallatlan! Azt bámuljam, hogy ezt a libát pesztrálja, míg rám ügyet sem vet!

Mellette egyengette hegyesen lépteit Lauren. Kényesen igazgatta csinos, piros kurta szoknyáját, mialatt lesújtó tekintetet vetett Jacobra és rám. Valamit dühösen mormolt maga elé, amiből világosan csak az „anyakomplexus" szót értettem. A nyomában igyekvő Embry hirtelen dühösen felcsattant:

- Na, persze! Jacobnak anyakomplexusa van, ha Bella jobban érdekli, mint te! Nyilván nem vádolnád ilyesmivel, ha utánad futna, pedig egyidős vagy Bellával, te képmutató nőszemély!

A lányok pillantásra sem méltatták. Közben odaértek a ház mellett álló divatos cabrio-hoz, beszálltak, majd szélsebesen elhúztak. Embry és Quil búvalbélelt ábrázattal néztek utánuk, majd szó nélkül búcsút intettek felénk, és megtörten elvonultak.

Ismét egyedül maradtunk. Kezdtem visszasüllyedni a korábbi zsibbadt, szerelemittas állapotomba. Hirtelen semmi más nem jutott eszembe, csak az, hogy Lauren szerint Jacob engem választott... tehát még nincs veszve semmi... szememet csodálattal emeltem imádatom tárgyára, aki lankadatlanul törölgette vérmaszatos arcomat. Jake hirtelen leengedte jobbját a marokra fogott pamutdarabbal, és baljával kihalászott hajamból egy nagy üvegszilánkot. Zavartan nézett rám.

- Elmondanád végre, Bella, hogyan kerültél ilyen állapotba? – kérdezte idegesen. Ettől ismét eszembe jutottak a La Pushba vezető úton történtek... a miattam egymással küzdő vámpírok, a Volturi fenyegető jelenléte, az összetört rendőrautó... jaj, hátha Charlie már tudja, mi lett az autó sorsa... hirtelen reszketni kezdtem kétségbeesésemben. Jake ismét magához ölelt, arcomat mellkasának látványosan hibátlan, karamellszín bőre bársonyához szorítottam.

_- _Bells, Bells, mondd már... megijesztesz, igazán! – noszogatott.

__Felemeltem a fejemet, nagy levegőt vettem, és belevágtam az elkerülhetetlenbe. Ijesztő egyvelegben bukott ki belőlem a sok rettenetes élmény: a Volterrában tapasztalt szörnyűségek, Alice durvasága és Edward hirtelen lelkesedése az átváltoztatásomat illetően. Jane gyűlölete, Felix váratlan heves vonzalma, a Volturi ultimátuma... súlyos betegségem és az elhúzódó lábadozás, Charlie fatális félreértése, amely teljesen lehetetlenné tette, hogy Jacobbal kommunikáljak. A kétségbeesett próbálkozások, hogy felvehessem vele a kapcsolatot... a La Pushba vezető utam, melynek során Charlie kölcsönvett rendőrautója a vámpírtámadás és Felix közbelépése következtében ripityára tört... aminek eredményeképpen gyalog érkeztem Jacobhoz.

Amint elhadartam ezt a sok képtelenséget, közben szinte levegőt sem véve, tekintetemet végül ismét Jacobra emeltem. Megdöbbenten állt előttem, arcán aggodalom, elképedés és harag kifejezése váltakozott. Ismét eltolt magától, majd hirtelen reszketni kezdett. Emlékeztem rá, hogy a tanács szerint ilyenkor minél távolabb kell kerülnöm tőle, mert átváltozhat, ami rám nézve végzetes kimenetelű lehet, de én ennek épp az ellenkezőjét tettem: egy nagy lépéssel áthidaltam a köztünk lévő távolságot, karjaimat pedig szorosan dereka köré fontam. Meglepően jól működött a technikám: közelségem hatására hamarosan lecsillapodott, reszketése abbamaradt, csak arcának feszült kifejezése árulta el, hogy továbbra is háborgó gondolatok kínozzák.

- Melyik úton jöttél? – kérdezte hirtelen.

Azonnal megértettem, mire gondol. Két közút vezetett La Pushba, az egyik jóval hosszabb, ám forgalmasabb volt. Egyáltalán nem mindegy, hogy melyik útszakaszon hagytam a totálkáros rendőrautót.

- A rövidebb úton – válaszoltam.

Kézen fogott és nagy léptekkel berontott a házba, miközben én jóval rövidebb lábaimon igyekeztem követni. Meg sem álltunk a nappaliig, ahol Billy kerekesszékében ülve elmélyülten nézte a tévét, amelyben valamilyen mérkőzést közvetítettek. Megrökönyödve nézett fel, ahogy kéz a kézben beestünk a szobába.

- Bella... meggyógyultál! – üdvözölt tétova mosollyal.

- Apa, erre most egyáltalán nincs idő! – vágott közbe Jacob türelmetlen arccal. Néhány mondatban vázolta a kocsival történteket, az eseménysorból nem hagyta ki az értem egymásnak rontó vámpírokat sem. Én még mindig nem értettem, mire akar kilyukadni, amikor Billy már egyetértően bólogatott. Jacob hozzám fordult és magyarázni kezdett:

- Bells, ez lesz a fedőtörténeted Charlie-nak: mivel a telefont a szekrénybe zárta Charlie, és nem hallottátok a csörgését, hiába hívtalak ma benneteket. Nem jutott eszembe Charlie szolgálati telefonjának száma, ezért Quilt elküldtem hozzátok, hogy kérje Charlie segítségét, mert Billynek súlyos diabétesz rohama volt, a biztosítása azonban nincs rendben, ezért nem fordulhattunk orvoshoz. Charlie azonban aludt, és te Quil kérésére hiába keltegetted, nem bírtad felébreszteni. Ezért – mivel a furgon nem indult el – kölcsön vetted a rendőrautót, de üzenetet sem tudtál írni Charlie-nak, hiszen annyira aggódtál Billyért, hogy egy percet sem akartál veszíteni. Idesiettetek Quillel, de útközben baleset ért benneteket. A kocsit az úton hagytátok, és futva jöttetek hozzánk... – itt elakadt és tanácstalanul nézett rám – egy igazi orvos sem ártana, aki megerősíti a rosszullét tényét, de én egyet sem ismerek, akit megkérhetnénk... – fejezte be a mondatot.

- Majd én! – mondtam felvillanyozva. Majd elbizonytalanodva folytattam – persze, csak ha beengeditek a rezervátum területére...

- Csak nem Dr. Cullent? – kérdezte Billy elszörnyedve.

Lesütött szemmel bólogattam. Tudtam, hogy a quileute törzs joggal nem kedveli még a vegetáriánus vámpírokat sem, de úgy éreztem, nem válogathatunk. Carlisle tökéletesen megbízható személy volt a konspiráció szempontjából, ráadásul teljesen önzetlen is. Ezen kívül nem elhanyagolható tényező volt, hogy egyikünk sem ismert másik orvost, akit beavathattunk volna a történtekbe.

Billy megtört sóhajjal megadta magát. A következő pillanatban szélsebes szervezkedés kellős közepén találtam magamat. Jacob felkapta a telefont és néhány szóval odarendelte Quilt, valamint Embryt. Ezek után felhívta Charlie-t a szolgálati telefonján. Szegényt valószínűleg álmából ébresztette fel. Csodálattal bámultam Jacobot, mialatt néhány mondatban, nagyon visszafogottan tájékoztatta Charlie-t arról, hogy a kitalált fedőtörténet szerint mi történt: hogy kénytelen voltam kölcsön venni a kocsit, út közben balesetet szenvedtünk Quillel, de nem sérültünk meg, és én biztonságban vagyok a Black házban. Majd felém nyújtotta a kagylót.

- Izé... apa? – szóltam bele gyenge hangon.

- Bells, nem történt bajod? Kislányom... eddig legalább autóbaleseted nem volt! El ne mozdulj Jacob mellől, azonnal indulok hozzátok! Gondolom, egy-két óra múlva érek oda, hiszen csak a te furgonoddal mehetek, nem áll a rendelkezésemre gyorsabb autó! – harsogta kétségbeesetten, majd megszakította a vonalat.

A következő lépésben Carlisle-t hívtam fel. Nem csalódtam benne: rögtön megértette, hogy nagy szükségünk van rá, és hogy mit kell tennie.

- Rögtön indulok, Bella! – mondta szokásos, megnyugtató modorában. Biztatóan bólogattam Jacob felé, aki intett, hogy adjam a kezébe a kagylót.

- Itt Jacob Black, a farkasfalka alfája – szólt a telefonba mély hangján. Kis híján felsikkantottam. Istenem, hát közben Jake lett az alfa hím! Hogyan lehetséges ez? Elhatároztam, hogy kifaggatom, mihelyt tehetem. Addig is lopva jól megbámultam: olyan szép volt, olyan erős, olyan tekintélyes! – Mint az alfa hím, engedélyt adok Önnek, hogy belépjen a rezervátum területére – zengte Jacob ünnepélyesen. Majd átadta a telefont Billynek, aki, mint a quileute törzs főnöke, fennhangon megismételte az engedélyt.

A telefonbeszélgetésnek Embry és Quil megérkezése vetett véget. Kíváncsian bámultak ránk, nyilván el sem tudták képzelni, mi lehet az oka hirtelen mozgósításuknak. Jacob üdvözölte őket, majd hozzám fordult:

- Bells, menj csak, szedd rendbe magadat! – mondta megnyugtató mosollyal. – Minél kevésbé zilált leszel, annál könnyebb lesz lecsillapítanunk Charlie-t.

Beláttam, hogy igaza van, így aztán bevettem magamat a fürdőszobába. A nyitott ajtó nyílásán át végighallgattam, hogy Jacob elmeséli a fiúknak, mi történt velem útban La Push felé, és a vámpírokat is tartalmazó igazság helyett mit kell elmesélnünk és hihetővé tennünk, hogy Charlie ne harapja le a fejemet a tropára ment kocsi miatt.

- Te, Quil, itt maradsz, és elmeséled majd, hogyan mentél el Belláért, míg én Billyt ápoltam. Te pedig, Embry, most megkeresed a rendőrautót a La Pushba vezető úton, és elrendezed a környezetet, hogy hihető legyen a történetünk. Meggyőződsz róla, hogy a vámpírok már eltakarodtak onnan, átváltozol, és farkasnyomokat hagysz a kocsi körül és az út szélén, hogy Charlie láthassa, egy farkas miatt futott le a kocsi az útról.

Még néhány fantasztikus részletet agyaltak ki együtt, ami a felszakadt tetőt magyarázta volna meg, de arra már nem figyeltem. Jól megbámultam magamat a tükörben. Sajnos reggel óta nem lettem jobb megjelenésű: színtelen, beesett arcom még egy kis vérmaszatot is kapott. Természetesen boldog voltam, hogy Jacob minden jel szerint még mindig vonzódott hozzám, de nem igazán értettem, hogy mit eszik rajtam. Elgondolkodva fésülgettem ki a mosdókagylóba csengve hulló üvegszilánkokat a hajamból. Megmostam az arcomat. Amint megállapítottam, sajnos ettől sem lettem szebb. Pedig legújabban már három, különösen szemrevaló férfi vonzalmának tárgya voltam. Lehet, hogy mindhárman sürgős szemészeti ellátásra szorultak. Három szépséges mitikus lény szerelme... engem közülük ugyan kizárólag csak az egyik érdekelt: a quileute falka újdonsült alfája, de hát nem voltam vak, és meg kellett állapítanom, hogy Edward még mindig nagyon jóképű és Felix is nagyon szép. Én, aki már Phoenixben is reménytelen öreglánynak számítottam magamat, most aztán válogathatnék... hiába, Forks egy nagyon különleges hely, állapítottam meg magamban. Ki kellene írni a város határában egy táblára: „Reménytelen öreglányok, ide! Biztos a siker!" Jót mulattam saját idétlen viccemen.

Mire előmerészkedtem a fürdőszobából, Embry már elment, Billy a nappaliban lévő kanapén hevert és Charlie megtévesztésére szánt, szenvedő arckifejezéseket gyakorolt. Jacob és Quil a ház előtt állva pontosították alibim néhány részletét.

Legnagyobb megrökönyödésemre hirtelen rendkívüli módon megéheztem. Még az elmúlt napokban is hiába könyörgött térden állva Charlie, Mary vagy akár Dr. Gerandy, hogy vegyek már magamhoz némi táplálékot. Most azonban egyszerre csak úgy éreztem, hogy képes lennék egy egész éléskamra tartalmát felfalni. Kióvakodtam a konyhába és végignéztem a konyhaszekrények tartalmát. Sikerült felfedeznem egy nagy bontatlan csomag száraztésztát és egy sűrített paradicsom konzervet. Mivel korábban is igen nagy szabadságot élveztem a Black háztartásban, úgy döntöttem, most ebédet: paradicsomos spagettit főzök valamennyi jelenlévőnek. A fiúk köztudomásúlag mindig nagyon éhesek voltak. Talán Charlie is könnyebben megenyhül irányomban, ha mindjárt terített asztalhoz invitáljuk... Meggyújtottam a gázt és egy nagy fazék vizet tettem fel. Hogy hamarabb felforrjon, még egy fedőt is csaptam a tetejére. Éppen a konzervdobozt nyitogattam, amikor Jake betoppant a konyhába. Hálás arccal zuttyant le az egyik konyhaszékre.

- Kitaláltad a gondolatomat – mormolta – ezt akartam ma elkészíteni. – Még rám is mosolygott: kicsi, feszült mosoly volt, nem az _én mosolyom_, amit úgy szerettem.

- Charlie és a kocsi miatt aggódsz ennyire? – kérdeztem együttérzően.

- Részben – mondta, nagyot sóhajtva. – Tudod, Bells... soha nem fogom megbocsájtani magamnak, ami veled történt... ami veled történhetett volna a hozzánk vezető úton. Gondolatban egy vámpírnak kell hálálkodnom, hogy megvédett téged a másiktól, és hogy nem szívta ki a véredet maga. Pedig én vagyok az, aki folyamatosan biztonságban kellene, hogy tartson téged... és én meg is próbáltam... – fejezte be gyötrődő arccal. Értetlenül néztem rá. Vajon mire gondolhat? Aztán hirtelen megértettem.

- A farkasnyomok a ház körül! – kiáltottam fel. Kicsit elpirult és bólogatott.

- Ahogy megtudtam, hogy hazaértél, megszerveztem a házatok körüli járőrözést – mondta. – Nem tudtam elviselni a gondolatot, hogy nem vagy biztonságban. Nem bíztam meg Cullenben, még ha te őt is választottad ismét – fejezte be sötét tekintettel és még pirosabbra vált arccal.

Drága Jake! Mennyire szeretem, gondoltam lelkesen. Lecsaptam a közben kinyitott konzervdobozt és ledobtam magamat Jake mellé egy székre. Hozzáhajoltam és átöleltem. Zavartan pillogott.

- Te meg... te meg Cullen... – dadogta zavartan, miközben félénken viszonozta ölelésemet.

- Én meg Edward... mi többé nem vagyunk együtt – jelentettem ki határozottan. Ha azt hittem, hogy ettől a bejelentésemtől felragyog a szeme, felkap és boldogan kacagva megforgat, hát nagyot tévedtem. Kutatóan nézett rám.

- Akkor... akkor talán most az a Felix nevű vörös szemű pasas tetszik neked? – kérdezte feszülten. Hirtelen nem is tudtam, sírjak-e vagy nevessek. Szegény Jake! Már annyiszor reménykedett hiába, annyiszor csalódott, hogy nem tudta elképzelni: egyedül csak őt akarom! Még a Volturi ítéletvégrehajtójával is inkább össze tudott hozni gondolatban.

Felálltam a székről és Jacob elé cövekeltem magamat. Olyan magas volt, hogy még így is egy vonalban volt az arcunk, habár ő ült. Átöleltem a nyakát és hozzáhajoltam. Láttam az arcán a bizonytalanságot és a reménykedést. Hosszú pillájú szemét félig lehunyta, izgatottan csillant meg sötét drágakő pillantása. Még sosem voltam ilyen merész, de csak egy pillanatig tétováztam. Ajkamat szájának sötét rózsaszín bársonyára szorítottam. Azt nem tudnám megmondani, hogy kettőnk közül ki döbbent meg jobban: Jake a saját szerencséjétől és az én merészségemtől, vagy én ajkának puha, ruganyos forróságától... még soha nem éreztem ilyet... gondoltam, miközben lábaim mintha hirtelen gumiból lettek volna, ki akartak szaladni alólam, és én kétségbeesetten és felajzottan kapaszkodtam széles vállaiba. Egy pillanatnyi bizonytalanságot követően erősen magához szorított, és elmélyítette a csókot. Levegő után kapkodtam az érzés nagyszerűségétől. Forró ujjai gyengéden cirógatták borzongó bőrömet.

Hirtelen csattanás riasztott fel bennünket. Ijedtünkben elengedtük egymást. Én bódultan néztem körül a konyhában. A forrásban lévő víz lökte le magáról a fedőt, az csattant a konyha kövezetén. Visszafordultam Jake felé. Ámult mosollyal néztünk egymásra.

- Hát mégis... mégis engem választasz... – mormolta boldogan.

- Nagyon szeretném... – suttogtam. – De tudnod kell, hogy nagyon nagy butaságot csináltam azzal, hogy Edward után mentem Olaszországba. A Volturi szabályai szerint meg kell halnom vagy vámpírrá kell válnom, mert tudomást szereztem róluk. Akár így, akár úgy lesz, mi nem maradhatunk együtt. Rettenetes veszélynek teszlek ki már azzal is, hogy most idejöttem. A Volturi máris a nyomomban van, ez világosabb a napnál – kétségbeesésemben elpityeredtem, Jake pedig sima barna ujjaival törölgette kicsorduló könnyeimet – Edward hirtelen odáig lett örömében, hogy köteles vagyok vámpírrá válni. Most meg még ez a Felix nevű pasas is velem akar foglalkozni... igazán nagyon örülök, hogy Victoriától megmentett, de nagyon félek tőle... azon lesz, hogy előbb-utóbb én is egy legyek közülük – fejeztem be szerencsétlenül.

- Bells – mondta Jacob átszellemült arckifejezéssel – tudnod kell, hogy én mindenképpen meg akarnálak védelmezni. Akkor is, ha Cullent választanád, és akkor is, ha ezt a Felixet. Amint hogy azt is hittem, hogy Cullennel kibékültetek és együtt vagytok, és mégis meg akartalak védeni. Tudod, Charlie minden nap felhívta Billyt, és hosszasan kesergett, hogy te mennyire odavagy a piócáért. Én mégis minden éjjel egymagam járőröztem a házatok körül, nappalra pedig mindig be volt osztva a falka egy tagja, hogy a ház körüli sűrűben figyeljen és őrködjön feletted.

- Nem vagyok oda érte... az az igazság, hogy látni sem bírom már, csak ezt még nem tudtam közölni vele... – suttogtam. – Tudod, Jake, először is féltem ellentmondani neki, hiszen Olaszországban egyedül voltam vele szemben, és Alice úgy is olyan durva volt velem... aztán nagyon beteg lettem, gyakorlatilag kommunikációra képtelenül hevertem az ágyban otthon. Amikor meg jobban lettem, akkor azzal próbálkoztam, hogy veled felvegyem a kapcsolatot. Hála Istennek, Charlie nem engedte be hozzám egyszer sem... de hát valamikor úgy is meg kell tudnia...

- Ne is mondd... – kesergett Jacob – milyen hülye voltam, hogy nem olvastam el a leveledet! A telefont sem kellett volna lecsapnom, amikor felhívtál... de hát mit hihettem volna... Billy minden nap tudósított, hogy te Charlie szerint olyan szerelmes vagy Cullenbe, hogy úgy kell lefognia, nehogy kiszökj a betegágyból hozzá!

- Úristen! – nyögtem fel frusztráltan. Hogy szegény Charlie időnként milyen bután tud viselkedni! Kibontakoztam Jake karjaiból és az egyszerű ebéd elkészítésébe fogtam.

- De Cullen is gondoskodott a megtévesztésről – folytatta Jake dühösen – minden éjjel, amikor nálatok őrködtem, ott csellengett a ház körül. Többször majdnem egymásnak is estünk, mert kegyeskedett szóba ereszkedni velem, és tájékoztatott, hogy te majd elepedsz érte, és alig várod, hogy vámpírrá válhass és örökké együtt lehessetek, ami nem soká meg is fog történni. Gondolhatod... a legszívesebben darabokra téptem volna, de arra gondoltam, hogy ez téged hogy elszomorítana...

Ha lehet, még jobban szerettem Jacobot, mint valaha. Olyan aranyos volt... Gyorsan hozzá léptem és egy puszit nyomtam durcás szájára, amit egy újabb pirulással nyugtázott.

- Na, szóval folyton őrködtünk feletted... – folytatta – épp ezért nem is értem, hogy te miért egy vámpír kénye-kedvére bízva menekültél ma meg. A falka egyik tagja kellett volna, hogy kövessen az ide vezető egész úton, és akár az élete árán is meg kellett volna védenie a vámpíroktól. Ehhez képest te véres arccal, egyedül, futva érkeztél hozzám. Ezért még számolok a mai őrszemmel! – morogta dühösen. Erről eszembe jutott valami:

- De Jacob, hogy lehet, hogy te lettél a falkavezér? – néztem rá csodálattól csillogó szemekkel.

- Á, nem nagy ügy! – igyekezett kisebbíteni az esemény fontosságát. – Tudod, Samnek már teljesen elege lett a dologból, ráadásul a falka azóta is nőtt új átváltozókkal, amióta utoljára itt jártál, aztán Emily áldott állapotba került, és Samre nagyobb szükség van otthon, mint eddig volt... szóval, megbeszéltük a dolgot, és a születési jogon engem megillető feladatot átvettem. Sam egyébként nagyon lojális és megbízható tagja a falkámnak.

A sok friss és érdekesnél érdekesebb hírtől felvillanyozva kevergettem a fövő tésztát, ami hamarosan el is készült a paradicsommártással együtt. Megtudtam, hogy a falkával kapcsolatos rengeteg teendője miatt Jacob sem tudta lezárni a tanévet, mivel iskolába sem járhatott, őt is pótvizsgára utasították, mint engem. Megvigasztaltam, hogy majd együtt tanulunk a nyáron, és ennek mindketten nagyon örültünk. Jacob még azt a hírt is is megosztotta velem, hogy a falka újdonsült tagja, Seth Clearwater már egy hónapja eltűnt, se égen, se földön nem találják. Közben egy tányérra való paradicsomos spagettivel megleptem a nappaliban még mindig mérkőzést néző Billyt (aki a meccs szüneteiben szorgosan gyakorolta a rosszullét szimptómáinak professzionális színészi előadását), egy tányérra valót pedig a ház előtt őrködő, Carlisle és Charlie érkezésére várakozó Quil kezébe nyomtam. Mindketten hálásan kezdték belapátolni az ebédet.

Visszamentem a konyhába, ahol Jake már szedett az ételből kettőnknek, és türelmesen várt, hogy együtt kezdhessünk hozzá.

- Tudod... – mondta, miközben egy falásra eltüntetett egy fél tányérra való spagettit – most olyan jól esik ez az ebéd... de az az igazság, hogy mióta elmentél Olaszországba, nem nagyon tudtam enni. Először is nagyon csalódott voltam, hogy mégis a piócát választod, aztán meg... rettegtem, hogy nem kerülsz elő elevenen. Azóta meg, hogy élve hazaértél, folyton azt hallgattam, hol Charlie-től, hol a vérszívótól magától, hogy milyen nagy a szerelem köztetek. Szóval nem csoda, hogy nem nagyon volt kedvem az evéshez. De te is nagyon lefogytál ám... – nézett rám aggódó tekintettel.

- Én sem tudtam enni... eddig – motyogtam, miközben egyre nagyobb kedvvel tüntettem el a falatokat, egyiket a másik után. Jacob nyilván elégedett volt a táplálkozás terén tett előrehaladásommal, mert átnyúlt az asztalon és mosolyogva megszorította a kezemet.

- Szóval... engem választasz... – suttogta.

- Jake... – válaszoltam – ezt szeretném a világon a legjobban. De nem állíthatlak szembe a Volturival. Rettentő veszélyesek. Igazán nem tudom még, mit fogok tenni.

- A Volturitól sem félek, ha téged kell megvédenem – mondta lovagiasan.

Meghatottan akartam válaszolni, amikor a ház előtt kocsiajtó csapódása és beszéd hangjai hallatszottak. Felálltunk és az érkező üdvözlésére siettünk. Carlisle volt az. Quil finoman reszketett, miközben igyekezett udvariasan a házba terelni az orvosi táskáját szorongató Carlisle-t. Hiába: Quil a falka egy fiatal tagja volt, aki még nem szokott hozzá, hogy nagy reverenciával fogadja a halálos ellenség táborának egy tagját...

Üdvözöltük egymást és Carlisle afölött érzett örömét fejezte ki, hogy végre meggyógyultam.

- Bella – mondta a tőle megszokott, kedves modorban – tudok róla, hogy Edward és te nem tudtatok kommunikálni az elmúlt időszakban. De Edward azt hiszi, hogy te teljesen el tudod neki felejteni, hogy elhagyott, és a Volterrában átélteket is. Meg kell mondanom, hogy nagyon lelkes... csak az édesapád által kifejtett heves ellenállás akadályozta meg, hogy téged felkeressen betegséged alatt és a köztetek lévő romantikus kapcsolatot felújítsa. Nekem azonban van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Mit mondhatok neki, ha ma felőled fog kérdezni?

- Természetesen tőlem kell megtudnia – válaszoltam – hogy már nem akarom vele felújítani a régi kapcsolatot... én már nem ugyanaz az ember vagyok... – miközben ezt mondtam, Jake mellém lépett és határozottan megfogta a kezemet. Drága Jake! Mindig és mindenben mellettem... hálásan szorítottam meg a kezét.

- Értem – bólintott Carlisle – de attól óva intelek, hogy ezt magad közöld vele. Nagyon kérlek, bízd ezt rám. Tudnod kell, Bella – emelte fel a hangját – hogy már Edward sem ugyanaz a személyiség. Az elvesztésed híre olyan hatással lehet rá, ami mindnyájunk számára kedvezőtlen. Nagyon örülök, hogy van, aki gondoskodjon a biztonságodról – elismerő tekintettel bólintott Jacob felé.

Ez után a nappaliba vezettük, ahol Billy neki is előadta hollywoodi sztárokat megszégyenítő professzionalizmussal a rosszullét szimptómáit. Carlisle segítségképpen még egy-két megjegyzéssel kiegészítette a fedőtörténetünket, hogy az minél hihetőbb lehessen a rendőrség számára is. Elvégre is Charlie a nyomozó szemével és fülével fogja analizálni a dolgokat...

- Ahhoz mit szól a doktor úr, hogy ez a Vol... Volturi sem volt rest felkeresni a mi szerény vidékünket? – kérdezte Jacob feszült arckifejezéssel.

- Ez nagyon rossz hír, Jacob – válaszolta Carlisle. – Úgy gondolom, hogy feltétlenül egyeztetnünk kell az ügyben a stratégiánkat.

Jacob elégedetten bólintott, majd biztatóan rám nézett. Meg kell mondanom, hogy valamennyiükért rettegtem...

Ebben a pillanatban pöfögve, dübörögve, zakatolva, bömbölve megérkezett a ház elé a furgonom. Charlie kicsapta a sofőrfülke ajtaját és szabályosan kivetette magát a kocsiból. Futva vette az irányt a ház felé, a fogadására siető Quilt majdnem felborította, majd meg sem állt a nappaliig, ahol az elszürkült ábrázatú Billy és a gondosan fölé hajló Carlisle-re vetett egyetlen pillantás után engem kapott a karjaiba.

- Nem sérültél meg, Bells? – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten.

- Nem, apa... – nyögtem a tüdőmben lévő maradék levegő felhasználásával.

- Úgyszólván sértetlen, egy-két apró karcolástól eltekintve – szólt közbe Carlisle is. Ezt a tényt bizonygatta hevesen Jacob is.

Végül is a történetünk sokkal jobb fogadtatásra talált, mint hittem volna. Igaz, hogy Quil és Charlie társaságában el kellett mennem a kocsihoz, hogy ott adjuk elő a sztorit, és hogy Charlie megvizsgálhassa a baleset helyszínét, de a vámpírok addigra már eltűntek onnan (csak az aszfalt gyűrődött fel és tört meg küzdelmük szenvedő tanújaként), és Embry olyan ügyesen elrendezte a kocsi környezetét, hogy Charlie egy állításunkat sem kérdőjelezte meg. A titok tehát titok maradt... persze ebben nagy szerepet játszhatott Charlie megkönnyebbülése, hogy életben voltam és gyakorlatilag sértetlenül láthatott viszont, hogy (feltételezésével ellentétben) nem Edwardhoz szöktem, és hogy rá kellett jönnie: Jacob és köztem dúl a szerelem... Nem tehettem róla: Jake és én olyan, érzelmektől fűtött pillantásokat vetettünk egymásra, és olyan odaadással szorongattuk egymás kezét, hogy csak a vak nem láthatta, mi van köztünk. Charlie persze magán kívül volt örömében.

- Nem is értem, mit evett azon a Cullen fiún... – morogta a bajsza alatt – az az alak úgy néz ki, mintha vészes vérszegénységben szenvedne – amely kijelentése természetesen a „súlyos rosszulléttel küzdő" Billynek heves nevetőgörcsöt okozott. Ettől persze Charlie is észbe kapott, és félénk bocsánatkéréseket motyogott Carlisle felé.

A délután tehát viszonylag békés körülmények között telt, egészen addig, amíg hanyag léptekkel meg nem érkezett a rágógumiját nyeglén rágó Leah Clearwater. Egy kissé ugyan elkerekedtek a szemei, amikor meglátott engem, a ház előtti padon, Jake oldalán ülve, kezét hűségesen szorongatva, de a megdöbbenése csak pillanatnyi volt, szép arca hamarosan ismét felöltötte nemtörődöm kifejezését. Jacob azonban... arca megkeményedett, egy zord és parancsoló maszk vonásait öltötte magára. Teste finoman reszketni kezdett, ami nyilvánvaló jele volt annak, hogy dühében csak egy hajszál választja el az átváltozástól. Megdöbbenve néztem rájuk. El sem tudtam képzelni, mi lehet Jacob felindulásának oka. Hirtelen felemelkedett mellőlem, fejének kurta biccentésével intett Leah irányába, hogy kövesse. Zavartan üldögéltem a helyemen, amíg eltűntek a ház mögött. Mi lehet a baj? – morfondíroztam magamban. Beóvakodtam a házba, meg sem álltam a rég elköltözött Rebecca és Rachel üres szobájáig, melynek ablaka a ház hátsó kertjére nyílt. Lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgattam Jacob kitörését:

- Megtudhatnám, mi volt az a fontos körülmény, ami miatt nem tudtad a kötelességedet teljesíteni ma? Nevezetesen: miért nem sikerült Bellát őrizned és védened, ahogy megparancsoltam?

- Ugyan, Jake! – csattant fel Leah. – Semmi baja a kis nebáncsvirágnak! Itt ül és boldogan szorongatjátok egymás kezét, vagy nem? Más dolgom volt, nem értem rá a kis barátnődet pelenkázni!

Jacob egy szörnyűt hördült. Ijedtemben a számra tapasztottam a kezemet.

- Még egy ilyen fegyelemsértés – hallottam Jacob hangját – és elkergetlek La Pushból! Mehetsz, amerre a szemed lát, megértetted? Ez az utolsó eset, hogy elnézek neked egy ilyen komoly mulasztást. Ma Bella két vámpírral találkozott a hozzánk vezető úton. Egyik pióca sem a Cullenek közül való volt. Tudod, mi az oka, hogy Bella még életben van? Nos, nem az, hogy te megvédted... ahogyan az a feladatod lett volna... hanem az, hogy az egyik vérszívó megvédte a másiktól! Óriási szerencséd van, Leah, mert ha Bella komolyan megsebesült vagy meghalt, netán átváltozott volna ma a te mulasztásod következtében, most megölnélek – sziszegve folytatta tovább. Még sosem hallottam Jacobot ilyen fenyegetően és dühösen beszélni – Hogy képzeled, hogy ilyen könnyelműen kockára teszed az alfa bevésődésének tárgyát? Ezt a falka egyik tagjával sem tehetnéd meg büntetlenül. Miből gondoltad, hogy pont én, az alfa jó képet fogok vágni hozzá?

- Mi a csoda lehet az a bevésődés, aminek én a tárgya vagyok? - morfondíroztam magamban. De Leah felcsattanása hamarosan elterelte a figyelmemet a megfejthetetlennek tűnő kérdésről:

- Jól van, Jake, beismerem igazad van! De értsd meg, kérlek: nem tudtam Bellára vigyázni, mert...mert előkerült Seth!

NonPlusUltra


	16. Chapter 16

16. fejezet

Jane

- Azt hiszem, megfelelő figyelmeztetésben részesültél – közöltem Felix-szel, ahogy a nagy darab vámpír a csontjaihoz rögzített láncokat szaggatta a testét átjáró fájdalom miatt. Nem sok mozgásteret hagytunk neki, egészen szorosan ráfeszítettük egy méretes sziklára. Nem érdemeli meg azt a luxust, hogy szabadon hánykolódjon. Becsületére legyen mondva, nem menekült, amikor Alec-kal bekerítettük, bátran viselte tettének következményeit. Demetrit kihagytam a mókából, ha esetleg rosszul sülne el a dolog, és a hősszerelmes nem élné túl.

- Menj a pokolba! - szűrte a fogai között, amint alább hagyott a kín. - Újra megtenném, ha ezzel megmenthetem!

- Igazán? - lepődtem meg, de ezt igyekeztem gúnnyal álcázni. - Csak nem gondolod komolyan, hogy szerelmes vagy abba a libába! Elment az eszed?

- Nem jobban, mint neked, aki egy koszlott kutyával henteregsz! - vágott vissza a még mindig kínlódó vámpír. Elborította az elmémet az indulat, nemcsak a sértésétől, hanem mert rádöbbentem, hogy kívülről valóban így nézhetek ki. Egy gyengeelméjű vámpírnak, aki nemcsak megkegyelmez az ellenségének, hanem még a kegyeibe is fogadja. De az én helyzetem teljesen más! Én nem saját magam miatt vagyok Seth mellett. Hiszen az az ostoba szerelmes vérfarkas nem rég indult el, hogy végezzen az egyik leggyűlöltebb ellenségemmel. És még mennyi más szolgálatot tehet a klánnak a továbbiakban!

Alec lopva rám pillantott, mintha attól tartana, hogy elveszítem a fejem.

- Nem várom el tőled, hogy megértsd, mit miért teszek. De azt igenis elvárom, hogy tiszteletben tartsd az utasításaimat. Azt hiszem, ezentúl írásba adom őket, a félre értések elkerülése végett... - ezzel odaléptem csupasz mellkasához, és az egyik éles körmömmel mélyen a bőrébe véstem a következő szavakat: Tartsd magad távol a Cullen klántól és Bella Swan kisasszonytól!

Szándékosan használtam a liba formális megnevezését, mert az több szóból állt. Aprólékos gonddal formáztam a betűket, ügyelve minden hajlatra és kunkorra. Felix pedig üvöltött. Csak a második szóig tudta fájdalmát leplezni, a mondat felétől pedig szégyentelenül hangot adott a szenvedéseinek. Ha már így belejöttünk, akkor még néhány díszítéssel is elláttam az üzenetemet, hogy jobban mutasson.

Amikor néhány órával később végeztem Felix alig volt magánál. Elégedetten néztem végig a megtört ábrázatán, és tökéletes felépítésű testén, amit most ezüst színű vonalak hálóztak be. Minden apró részletét megjegyeztem, mint egy nagyon jól sikerült műalkotásnak.

- Csak te tudsz megkínozni valakit, azért mert szeret – motyogta halkan. - Nem csodálom, hogy a családod megégetett... szerencsétlen vérfarkas... jobban járt volna, ha megölöd...

A szavai szíven ütöttek, olyannyira, hogy fizikai fájdalom járt át. Nem tudnám annyira megkínozni, vagy olyan szörnyű módon végezni vele, hogy elmúljon ez a megrendülés. És ez teljesen megrémített. Akkor hogyan fogom elmulasztani, ha a mások szenvedése sem elég hozzá?

- Mi legyen vele? - szólt utánam Alec, ahogy távolodni kezdtem a sziklától.

- Hagyd itt! Felőlem felfordulhat! - ezzel a legközelebbi emberi település felé vettem az irányt. Most hogy Seth távol volt, és Felixet is elintéztem, nyugodtan átadhattam magam a vadászat izgalmának. Az majd eltereli a figyelmemet a bensőmben gyülemlő kellemetlen érzéstől, ami azt súgja, hogy a szerencsétlen, bolond vámpírnak talán igaza van. Hogy nálam még a halál is jobb lett volna Seth-nek!

Ez az lehetőség szinte kétségbe eséssel töltött el, és nem értettem, hogy miért. Hiszen a kicsi vérfarkasnak nem esett semmi baja... fizikailag... bár a Bella megölése körüli herce-hurca kicsit megviselte...

Kicsit! Kit akarok áltatni, egyenesen összetörte, úgy ahogy én sosem lettem volna képes, semmilyen kínzással...

Akármennyire is akartam másra gondolni, minduntalan előre tolakodott az utolsó együtt töltött éjszakánk emléke...

_Seth fájdalmasan összerándult, már legalább harmadszorra az elmúlt tíz percben. _

_Azon az éjszakán kezdődtek a rémálmai, amikor bevallotta, hogy szeret. Az óriási mennyiségű szarvas hús és a kérésem okozta sokk annyira letaglózta, hogy szinte azonnal elnyomta az álom. Nemsokára hánykolódni kezdett, és fájdalmasan nyöszörögni, mintha egy láthatatlan és legyőzhetetlen ellenséggel viaskodna. Egy ideig vártam,hátha abbahagyja, majd megpróbáltam felébreszteni, de nem sikerült. Csak annyit értem el vele, hogy az ölembe fektette a fejét, és átkarolta a derekam. Tettem néhány sikertelen kísérletet, hogy lefejtsem magamról, de ezt komolyabb sérülés okozása nélkül nem tudtam volna megtenni. Ráadásul szinte azonnal elcsendesedett, ahogy hozzám ért. A vonásai kisimultak, légzése egyenletessé vált. Olyan nyugalmat árasztott magából, hogy egész éjszaka nem tudtam róla levenni a szemem. Hiába kerestem, az arcán a gonoszság vagy rosszindulat legapróbb jelét sem fedeztem fel, pedig alvás közben a legtöbben megmutatják az igazi arcukat. És Seth-e gyönyörű volt..._

_- „Én fekszem itt a kihűlt földön:  
Eleven kincse még a nyárnak,  
Vétkek s rossz jelek rohamozva  
Édes húsomra idejárnak." - jutott eszembe egy versszak, és míg elsuttogtam, önkéntelenül simogatni kezdtem Seth ébenfekete haját. Apró kis gyengeség, amit megfogadtam, hogy soha senkinek nem vallok be._

_Seth-nek nem is kellett. Azon éjszaka óta, magától értetődő természetességgel vackolta be magát az ölembe, minden egyes alkalommal, ha aludni akart. Mint most is. De ahogy közeledett a döntés ideje, már én sem tudtam távol tartani a rémálmait._

_A következő rándulás után lángoló homlokára simítottam a kezem. Úgy tűnt minden alkalommal bele is betegszik a rémképeibe, mert sokkal forróbb ilyenkor. A jéghideg érintésem hatására kicsit enyhült a rosszulléte. Szinte felőrölte, hogy egyszerre szeretne eleget tenni a kérésemnek, és valahogyan mégis életben tartani Bella Swant. Szüntelenül alternatív megoldásokkal hozakodott elő, amelyekkel el lehetne kerülni Bella Swan kiiktatását. Én pedig minden egyes alkalommal türelmesen rámutattam a terve gyenge pontjára. És ilyenkor mindig egy kicsit mélyebbre süllyedt a kétségbeesésébe. Tulajdonképpen ezért vesztegeltünk még mindig az erdő mélyén, bár közben megint újabb búvóhelyet kerestünk magunknak. Én a támadás végrehajtásának részleteit szerettem volna kidolgozni, hogy minden simán menjen, vagyis Seth túlélje a dolgot, és Bella ne. Magam is meglepődtem rajta, hogy milyen fontossá vált nekem Seth testi épsége. Már nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy egy másik vérfarkas is megtenné. Én Seth-et akartam hazavinni Arónak, mert nála jobbat úgysem lehetne találni. _

_Egyszer megpróbáltam rávezetni, hogy mennyire nevetséges ennyit tipródni valakinek a halálán, akit igazából csak hallomásból ismer, és különben is óriási veszélyt jelent Seth családjára és minden körülötte élő emberre. Kérésemet azzal indokoltam ugyanis, hogy Bellának azért kell meghalnia, mert tudomást szerzett a vámpírok létezéséről. És mivel számomra a beszélgetéseink folyamán világossá vált, hogy az egyik falkatagot gyengéd érzelmek fűzik a kérdéses nőszemélyhez, az minden bizonnyal háborúhoz vezetne a falkája és a klánom között. Természetesen azt az apróságot elhallgattam, hogy Bella vámpírrá válása is megoldaná a problémát. Nem akartam megadni ezt a lehetőséget a ringyónak. Nem akartam megkockáztatni, hogy meggondolja magát, és mégis csatlakozik a testőrséghez. Holtan akartam látni. Aro minden bizonnyal dühös lesz, de Seth megtörten és engedelmesen, kárpótolni fogja. Afelől pedig kétségem sem volt, hogy Seth követni fog akár a halál torkába is, ha elég közel tartom magamhoz. Mint most is!_

_Még csukott szemmel megfogta a kezem, és belecsókolt a tenyerembe. Mint mindig most is megborzongtam a forróságától._

-_ Miért bántod magad? - hüvelyk ujjával azokat az apró félhold alakú sebhelyeket simogatta, amit a saját körmeim okoztak.  
- Nem bántom magam, csak túlságosan élesek a körmeim – húztam el a kezem, de nem engedte. Nem, amíg minden egyes centiméterét végig nem puszilta.  
- Tudom, hogy azért csinálod, mert félsz a kudarctól..._  
_- Honnan veszel ilyeneket? - simítottam bele a hajába gyengéden. Valamit kezdenem kellett a kezemmel, ha a szemét már nem vájhattam ki, amiért így az elevenembe talált. - Nem szoktam kudarcot vallani._  
_- Tudom. Azért nem értem, miért félsz tőle... Hadd beszéljek Jacobbal – tette hozzá rövid hallgatás után.  
- Szerinted mennyire lenne megértő, ha közölnéd vele, hogy a szívszerelmének meg kell halnia – feleltem a lehető leggúnyosabban. Ennél azért értelmesebbnek gondoltam a vérfarkast._  
- Bellának nem feltétlenül kellene meghalnia... biztosan találnánk valami más megoldást... - olyan kétségbeesett reménykedés volt a hangjában, hogy majdnem megsajnáltam. Majdnem.  
_- Nincs más megoldás... kedvesem – még mindig csak végszükség esetén becéztem Seth-et, ha kicsúszni éreztem a kezeim közül._  
_- De igen! - simította meg az arcomat, bár nem értettem milyen megfontolásból. - Ha Bellából is vámpír lenne, ahogyan szeretné, akkor már vonatkoznának rá a ti törvényeitek – csillant fel a szeme. Mégis olyan értelmes, amilyennek gondoltam, és ez büszkeséggel töltött el. _  
_- Gondolod, hogy a falkavezéred örülne, ennek a megoldásnak? - néztem kétkedően rá._  
_- Nem lenne más választása, hiszen Bella is ezt akarja, hogy örökre Edwarddal maradjon - jelentette ki Seth._  
_- Hogy érted ezt? - lepődtem meg._  
_- Hát mert Bella hallani sem akar róla, Edwardért van oda... - hallgatott el kissé tanácstalanul. Látszott rajta, hogy valami komoly dilemmán rágódik éppen._  
_- És még? - simogattam meg gyengéden a feje búbját. Beszélj, kicsi vérfarkas! Beszélj!_  
_- Még nem meséltem neked erről... - bökte ki végül. Gyorsan puszit nyomtam a homlokára, hogy ne veszítse el a bátorságát és a hajlandóságát. -, de van nálunk egy olyan... dolog... jelenség, hogy bevésődés. Amikor egy vérfarkas megtalálja az élete párját, aki nélkül nem tud élni... aki onnantól kezdve a világ közepét jelenti a számára, ahogyan először megpillantja. És ettől a pillanattól kezdve bármit megtenne érte... - tétován rám pislantott, nekem pedig hirtelen összeállt a kép. Minden akaraterőmre szükségem volt, hogy ne lökjem le magamról ezt a forró, ázott kutyaszagú lényt, aki azt állítja, hogy a sors rendelt egymásnak minket. A legtöbb, amire tellett, hogy hallgattam._  
_- Te vagy a bevésődött párom, Jane, te lettél az életem értelme, ahogy megláttalak – egyre több érzelemmel telt meg a hangja, zaklatottsága rám is átragadt. - És minél több időt töltök veled, annál jobban csodállak. _  
_Továbbra is csendbe és mozdulatlanságba dermedten ültem, mert tudtam, hogy most nem __szabad rosszul reagálnom._  
-_ Szeretem a fáradt lemondást,  
Könnyetlen sírást és a békét,  
Bölcsek, poéták, betegek  
Menedékét." - mantráztam néhány morzsányi nyugalom reményében. Hasztalanul._  
_- Mi a baj? - pattant fel Seth az ölemből, és még mindig a kezemet szorongatva térdelt előttem._  
_- Semmi – préseltem ki magamból. - Csak senki sem mondott még nekem ilyen... szépet – hazudtam szemrebbenés nélkül.__ A__zt mégsem mondhattam el, hogy mennyire megvetem őt és a fajtáját, amiért elhiszi és aláveti magát egy ilyen nevetséges és megalázó babonának! Ez kétségkívül megmagyarázza Seth hirtelen támadt irracionális vonzalmát!_

_Seth arcát ismét beragyogta boldog mosolya, és közelebb hajolt hozzám, amitől azonnal kényelmetlenül összerándult a gyomrom. De megálltam, hogy nem húzódtam hátra. Szerencsére Seth észbe kapott, és nem közeledett tovább.  
- Ez lehet a megoldás! Jacobnak pedig Bella a bevésődött párja. Ha Bella vámpír akar lenni, és Edward mellett maradni, akkor ezt nem akadályozhatja meg – magyarázta egyre izgatottabban, és egészen közel ült hozzám. - Így harcra sem kerülne sor..._  
_- Ha én vagyok A párod, akkor miért rejtegetsz itt? - szegeztem neki a kérdést, hogy időt nyerjek az ellenérveim összegyűjtésére._  
_- Mert nem tudtam, hogyan mondjam meg nekik, neked... - vonta meg a vállát megadóan. - Ha én hallottam volna valaki másról, hogy egy vámpír a párja, én is kiborultam volna. Csak azért nem estem kétségbe, mert láttam, éreztem, hogy milyen csodálatos vagy, és hogy jobb dolog nem történhetett volna velem – nézett mélyen a szemembe, olyan intenzitással, hogy képtelen voltam levenni róla a tekintetemet.  
- Most már ismerlek annyira, hogy észérvekkel is alá tudom támasztani, amit érzek. És a többiek meg fogják érteni, meg kell, hogy értsék, nincs más választásuk. Még Jacobnak sem! Találunk megoldást, bízz bennem!_

_Nem tetszett a gondolatmenetének az iránya. Bár nem volt teljesen elképzelhetetlen, hogy igaza van, de ez azt jelentené, hogy az a liba életben marad._  
_- Nem benned nem bízok, hanem a többi vérfarkasban. Még mindig dönthetnek úgy, hogy száműznek téged... vagy akár meg is ölnek! - szorítottam meg a kezét, mintha nem tudnám kordában tartani a felindultságom, és tulajdonképpen nem is tudtam._  
_- A rokonaimról és a barátaimról beszélsz! Nem lesz könnyű, de meg biztosan nem ölnek. De ha bántom Bellát, akármilyen nemesek legyenek is a szándékaim, azt sosem bocsátják meg nekem. Akkor sosem térhetek vissza hozzájuk... - a hangja elakadt, egy pillanatig attól féltem, hogy elsírja magát.  
- Seth... - simítottam végig az arcán. - Mellettem mindig otthonra lelsz, ha a családod olyan keményfejű, hogy nem érti meg, amit értük teszel. Egy háborúban mindannyiunk családja veszélybe kerülne... - vonásai megremegtek az ujjaim alatt._  
_- Ha Bella önként vámpír lesz, akkor nem lesz ok a háborúra... Nem hiszem, hogy képes leszek megölni egy emberi lényt... főleg, aki teljesen védtelen... Sajnálom, de nem fog menni... - ekkor már egész testében remegett, mintha két ellentétes erő készülne kettétépni, de ő még minden erejével ellenáll. Félő volt, hogy hamarosan elveszíti a csatát, és nem a nekem kedvező oldalnak enged. Itt volt a vérfarkas mágia igazi próbája._  
_- De igen, meg tudod csinálni..., mi történik, ha meggondolja magát? Tényleg egy ilyen fiatal fruska kénye-kedvére bíznád a szeretteid életét? Mostanában egyre több időt tölt a falkáddal. Nem lesz több alkalmad, csak most, amikor hazatérsz - húzódtam hozzá közelebb. - Képes voltál megszeretni engem, a halálos ellenségedet, egy vámpírt, akit még a legtöbb vámpír sem szeret. Képes vagy a maguk valójában látni a dolgokat. Ha van valaki, aki belátja ennek a szörnyű tettnek a szükségességét, akkor az te vagy!... - lesütöttem a szemem, nehogy kiolvassa a szememből a csalárdságot. - …szerelmem... - __a végzetes szó sokkal könnyebben hagyta el a számat, mint számítottam rá. _

_Seth közelsége mindig zsongítóan hatott rám, zsibongást csempészett hideg, márványkemény testembe. A kezemet, ami az arcán nyugodott szinte teljesen átjárta a forrósága. Izmainak apró rándulásai elárulták, hogy tiltakozni akar, mert szentül hisz a békés megoldásban. És részben igaza is volt; a vitánk parttalan lenne, mert nem tárhatom fel előtte a valódi okot, amiért ragaszkodom Bella halálához. Olyan végső érvre volt szükségem, amit nem lehet az ésszerűség eszközével megcáfolni. _

_Egészen behunytam a szemem, mégis olyan egyszerűen megtaláltam az ajkait. Először csak alig érintettem őket, nem tudtam mi fog történni. Sosem csináltam ilyesmit, nemhogy egy vérfarkassal. Forrók voltak, és puhák, az orromat elárasztotta Seth illata, ami már nem egy ázott kutyáéra emlékeztetett, hanem a nyári erdőére, ezernyi szag forró és fülledt keverékére. Elhúzódtam, mert megdöbbentett, hogy mennyire kellemes ilyen közel lenni hozzá, hogy már behunyt szemmel is látom testének legapróbb részleteit is. Hogy el tudom képzelni izmainak mozgását... mikor figyeltem meg ilyen alaposan. Riadtan nyitottam ki a szemem, és néztem az átszellemült arcába._

_- Jane... hóangyalom - lassan közeledett felém, rengeteg időt hagyott arra, hogy visszautasítsam. De nem tettem. Hagytam, hogy hozzám hajoljon, két kezébe fogja az arcom, és ismét megcsókoljon. Az ajkai már közel sem voltak puhák, inkább kemények és követelőzőek, és nem nyugodtak addig, míg utat nem nyitottam a nyelvének. Elégedett morgás rezgett a torkában, ahogyan birtokba vette a szám. Az a borzongás, amit az érintése eddig okozott, most sokszoros erővel hullámzott végig a testemen, semmivel sem összehasonlítható érzésbe burkolva egész valómat. Észre sem vettem, hogy apró nyögés hagyta el számat, míg Seth válaszul mindkét karjával meg nem fogott, és magához nem húzott, mintha soha többé nem akarta elengedni._

_Ez már túl sok volt nekem, túlságosan forró és heves, de most nem attól rettentem meg, hogy a máglya tüze megperzsel. Seth szinte azonnal elengedett, nem is kellett tiltakoznom. Lágyan tartott a karjában, és az arcomat fürkészte. Kivételesen nem kellett semmit sem rejtegetnem előtte._

_- Mondd, hogy nem sodrod magad felesleges veszélybe, és úgy csinálsz mindent, ahogy mondtam..._

_- Visszajövök hozzád, megesküszöm rá... - suttogta. _

Végül nem ígérte meg, vált előttem világossá, ahogy az emlék végére értem. Vámpírként minden apró részletre emlékeztem, és rájöttem, hogy inkább újra megcsókolt, minthogy eleget tegyen a kérésemnek. Szinte folyton a karjában tartott, míg hajnalban el nem indult a falkája felé, hogy elterelje a figyelmem. És már egy hete elindult.

Jeges félelem markolt belém. Készül valamire, meg fogja próbálni, életben tartani a ringyót! Ami az életébe kerülhet...

Chymerea

A vers részletek: Ady Endre: A Halál rokona; Nagy László: Én fekszem itt


	17. Chapter 17

17. fejezet

_Bella_

Aggódtam, hogy lelepleződöm Jacob és Leah előtt, ezért nem mertem tovább hallgatózni az ikrek szobájának befüggönyözött ablaka mögött. Lábujjhegyen óvatosan kitipegtem a házból, szokásomtól eltérően szerencsére nem buktam fel semmiben nagy zajt csapva, így aztán nem vontam magamra a figyelmet. Senki sem vette észre átmeneti eltűnésemet. Charlie és Billy alighanem a következő horgásztúrát tervezte nagy átéléssel, a fiúk pedig kissé távolabb focizni kezdtek.

Visszaültem korábbi helyemre. Egyre a titokban kihallgatott, ismeretlen szón törtem a fejemet. Mit akarhattak mondani ezzel a bevésődéssel? Talán tovább kellett volna a szobában fülelnem, lehet, hogy egy-egy elejtett szóból kiderült volna, miről beszélt Jacob és Leah.

A ház sarka mögül hirtelen felbukkant Jacob. Dühösen csörtetett elöl, Leah a háta mögött igyekezett, arcán a szokásos zord és duzzogó kifejezéssel. Jacob egyenesen hozzám sietett és mellém ült. Rám mosolygott, de mosolya mögött láttam a feszültség nyomait. Tovább beszélgettünk, mintha mi sem történt volna.

A kis közjáték ellenére a nap végül is elég derűsen végződött: az egész falka beállt focizni, Charlie volt a bíró, Billy és én néztük a meccset és szurkoltunk. Charlie egyszer kiállította Leah-t, aki hátulról meglehetősen durván elgáncsolta Samet.

A teljes pompájában kiviruló nyár napjai hasonló hangulatban folytatódtak a számomra. Jacob meg én sülve-főve együtt voltunk, ezért nagyon boldognak éreztem magamat. A falkával remekül lehetett eltölteni az időt: mindig volt valami ötletük, sosem lehetett unatkozni mellettük. Ez a derű és vidámság azonban csak felszínes volt: állandóan tudatában voltunk a rettenetes veszélynek, amit a Volturi jelenléte okozott. Hiába lappangtak a környéken észrevétlenül, tudtuk, hogy bármikor felbukkanhatnak. Egész nap felügyelet alatt voltam: a falka egyik tagja mindig jelen volt, ha másképp nem, számomra láthatatlanul őrködött a házunk mögötti sűrűben. Charlie-t is folyamatosan szemmel tartották a fiúk. Jacob és Carlisle telefonon tartották a kapcsolatot. Carlisle minden beszélgetés alkalmával Jacob lelkére kötötte, hogy fokozottan óvjon engem Edward társaságától. Mint mondta, Edward rendkívül rosszul fogadta a hírt, hogy köztünk vége mindennek. Én ugyan úgy éreztem, hogy ezt tőlem kellett volna megtudnia, de Jacob (és Carlisle) minden alkalommal a plafonon volt az aggodalomtól, ha megpendítettem ezt a kérdést.

Minden napom egyformán kezdődött: reggel felkeltem, gyorsan reggelit készítettem és kiintettem az ablakon, mire mintegy véletlenül betoppant Jacob, aki a ház körül vigyázta álmunkat. Ilyenkorra Charlie is elkészült és egyenruhában, munkára készen megjelent a konyhában, hogy felhajtsa a reggeli kávéját. Eleinte csodálkozott, hogy Jacob minden nap velünk reggelizett, de annyira örült a kettőnk egymásra találásának, hogy hamarosan napirendre tért a kérdés fölött. Boldog mosollyal tette el az általam készített uzsonnát, intett búcsút és viharzott ki az ajtón, vágta magát autóba és repesztett el dolgozni.

A nappalokat legtöbbször La Pushban töltöttem Jacobbal. Természetesen tanultunk, hogy a szeptemberi vizsgákat sikeresen letehessük. Akarom mondani: megpróbáltunk tanulni... több-kevesebb sikerrel. Legtöbbször egymás karjaiban kötöttünk ki, és nekem annyira új volt az a felszabadult, minden visszafogottságtól mentes érzés, ahogy Jacob csókolt, hogy alig tudtam betelni ezekkel az alkalmakkal. Aztán sokat beszélgettünk is... de sosem mertem kérdezősködni azzal a bizonyos bevésődéssel kapcsolatban, pedig majd kifúrta az oldalamat a kíváncsiság. Jacob egyébként mindig nagyon érdekes dolgokról beszélt: megtudtam, hogy a falka hirtelen nagyon megnőtt az idő alatt, amíg Olaszországban voltam, majd otthon betegeskedtem. Olyan sok új fiatal átváltozót felsorolt Jacob, akikre hirtelen nem is emlékeztem korábbi, a rezervátum területén eltöltött napjaimból.

De hamarosan mindegyik vérfarkast megismertem. Hiszen én voltam az alfa hím társa! Gyakorlatilag átvettem Emily szerepét és lelkesen sütöttem-főztem, szenvedélyesen traktáltam az egész falkát. Charlie ennek is nagyon örült, mintegy bizonyítékát látta benne, hogy végre megtaláltam a helyemet az életben, az ő szeretett indián barátaiban felismertem azokat, akikhez igazán tartozom. Örömét igyekezett kézzelfoghatóan is kifejezni: egy délután például, míg Jacobbal a tankönyvek fölé görnyedve próbáltunk néhány tételt elsajátítani, beállított Billyhez, és mintegy mellékesen a rendőrautó csomagtartójából egy hatalmas zsák lisztet, cukrot és egy nagy vödör lekvárt cipelt a konyhába. Mondanom sem kell, hogy aznap este az egész falka, Charlie, Billy és jómagam is palacsintát ettünk vacsorára. A serpenyőt én forgattam, Jacob időnként megpróbált felváltani, hogy kicsit pihenhessek, de miután a tizedik palacsintát kellett levakarni a mennyezetről bravúros kísérletei következtében, nem engedtem ki többé a kezemből az edényt.

Az ilyen alkalmakkor jelen volt Seth is, aki, mint megtudtam, előkerült ugyan, de továbbra is sok aggodalomra adott okot. Jacob elmondta, hogy Seth nem hajlandó farkassá változni és sosem megy járőrözni. Azt sem árulta el, hogy hol volt olyan sokáig. Még az alfa hím parancsa sem hatott rá... A korábban oly vidám fiú most folyton elgondolkodó és mélabús volt. Sue, Leah, Jacob és a falka összes tagja hiába faggatták, mi baja, nem lehetett kiszedni belőle különös viselkedése és hangulatváltozása okát. A legriadtabb és legkétségbeesettebb mindig akkor lett, amikor én feltűntem a színen. Nem tudom, miért, de amikor a jelenlétében szóba került, hogy egyáltalán nem szeretnék vámpírrá változni, olyan képet vágott, mint aki rögvest elájul.

Az említett ominózus vacsora alkalmából neki is a kezébe nyomtam egy nagy tányér lekváros palacsintát, amit a rémülettől kitágult szemekkel fogadott. Már attól féltem, menten elsírja magát. Mi lelhette? Csak nem beteg? Hozzáhajoltam, hogy megpróbáljam megnyugtatni, megvigasztalni, de arcán különös kifejezéssel – csak nem bűntudat volt? – lehajtotta a fejét. Tanácstalanul néztem Jacobra, aki összevont szemöldökkel, gondterhelt, töprengő arccal figyelte a jelenetet. Rajta kívül Leah is észrevette öccse különös magatartását: láttam, hogy abbahagyta az evést és komoran bámult Sethre.

Jacobnak időnként magamra kellett hagynia napközben, hiszen a fokozott vámpírveszély miatt többször meg kellett jelennie a törzsi tanács előtt az aktuális helyzet elemzése és a stratégia egyeztetése céljából. Ilyenkor igyekeztem rendbe szedni a Black háztartást. Billy minden alkalommal közbevetette magát, és fennen hangoztatta, hogy nem vagyok bejárónő náluk, de sosem hagytam lebeszélni magamat a takarításról. Habár Jacob jó fiú volt, aki kora gyermeksége óta nagy igyekezettel viselte kerekesszékbe kényszerült beteg édesapja gondját, mégis meglátszott a házon, hogy egy tizenhat éves kamasz igyekszik rendben tartani hősiesen, de mégsem a legnagyobb hozzáértéssel. Jacob egész éjjeleket őrködött a személyes biztonságom érdekében, emellett kész volt arra, hogy mindent feláldozzon értem, hiszen szembe akart szállni miattam magával a Volturival! Én is megtettem volna érte mindent, ami erőmtől telik... de ez nem sok volt, így hát örültem, hogy ennyivel segíthetek.

Egy alkalommal Jacobot ismét maga elé idézte a törzsi tanács. Jake kedvetlenül indult, hiszen nem szívesen hagyott magamra. Igyekeztem megnyugtatni, hogy ilyen álmosító nyári délutánokon nem szokott semmilyen említésre méltó dolog történni, de látszott rajta, hogy nem tudtam meggyőzni. A falka ház körül lebzselő tagjai lelkére kötötte, hogy egy másodpercre se veszítsenek szem elől. A fiúk ezt meg is fogadták. Bosszúsan kértem ki magamnak a folyamatos figyelmet, de nem sok foganatja volt. Jacobnak még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy magával visz a törzsi tanács elé, hogy így személyesen őrködhessen biztonságomon, de ebbe már végképp nem voltam hajlandó belemenni. Így aztán maradtam a falka néhány tagjával: Colinnal, Bradyvel és Leah-val a házban, és próbáltam a szokásos módon házimunkával elfoglalni magamat.

Meg kell mondanom: egyáltalán nem örültem, hogy Leah társaságában kell eltöltenem a délutánt. Tudtam, hogy nem kedvel, abból, ahogy rám nézett, nehéz is lett volna másra következtetni... ezen kívül ismerte azt a különleges titkot, azt a _bevésődés_ nevű rejtélyes valamit, ami Jacobot és engem összekötött, és amiről még egyiküket sem mertem megkérdezni.

Úgy döntöttem, hogy megpróbálok kedves lenni, hátha Leah kiböki ezt az információt, amelyre a legjobban vágytam. A fiúk a nappaliban tévéztek, én pedig főztem Leah-nak egy nagy bögre kávét, amit az ízlését ismerve sok cukorral és tejjel ízesítettem. Utána mentem Jacob szobájába, ahol komoran ült egy széken, az ablakon kibámulva. Tétován mosolyogva a kezébe nyomtam a csészét. Megragadta a forró ibriket és gyanakvóan meredt rám.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte nem túl nyájasan.

- Izé... – rebegtem elhaló hangon – talán mesélhetnél arról, hogy mi bántja Sethet, hátha tudnék rajta segíteni – közben merev ujjaimmal szorongattam a saját csészémet. Leah súlyos pillantásának terhe alatt kis híján a lábamra ejtettem a forró kávéval teli edényt. Reszkető kezekkel a számhoz emeltem és nagyot kortyoltam belőle, miközben elhatároztam, hogy ha kell, egész délután a bögrébe bámulok inkább, mintsem hogy Leah lesújtó tekintetét kelljen elviselnem.

- Swan... – kezdte ingerült hangon – ne törődj az öcsémmel. Egyébként ha tudnánk, hogy mi a baja, te már rég értesültél volna róla, hiszen Jake semmit sem tud elhallgatni előled – a mondatot egy vicsorra emlékeztető mosoly kíséretében fejezte be. Úgy éreztem, itt a kedvező pillanat, most kell kiszednem belőle az információt.

- A bevésődés miatt? – kérdeztem könnyednek szánt, csevegő hangon. A hatás leírhatatlan volt. Ha eddig barátságtalannak láttam Leah-t, most aztán már attól tartottam, hogy a következő pillanatban rám veti magát és leharapja a fejemet... vagy valami hasonló. Kétségbeesetten kapaszkodtam a bögrémbe.

Leah feldúltan felragadta a saját kávéját, nagyot kortyolt, majd undorodó arckifejezéssel rám ripakodott:

- Mi az, hogy nincs benne tejszínhab és fahéj? Hát mindenről magamnak kell gondoskodnom? – ezzel felpattant és bögréstől-kávéstól kiviharzott a konyha felé. Elképedten bámultam utána. Beavatkozásom eredményeképp sokat javult az elmúlt hetekben a Black háztartás, de a Leah által követelt élvezeti cikkek még nem kerültek bevezetésre, és erős volt a gyanúm, hogy ezt Leah is tudja. Ennek ellenére most hangosan csörömpölve, nekidühödve rámolt a konyhaszekrényben, miközben félhangosan szentségelt, hogy kénytelen mindent maga csinálni.

Nagyot sóhajtva leroskadtam Jacob heverőjére. Sejtettem, hogy Leah-val nem érdemes kezdenem, de erre az eltúlzott kitörésre nem voltam felkészülve. Azon gondolkodtam, milyen szerencse, hogy a falka többi tagjával – leszámítva az aggasztóan megváltozott Sethet – olyan jól kijövök.

Ekkor hirtelen kiáltás harsant a ház előtt.

- Vámpír! – rikoltotta egy hang. Quilt véltem felismerni. A vér megfagyott az ereimben.

A nappaliban feldöntött székek zaja, hallatszott, ahogy Colin és Brady hajigálták le a cipőjüket és rohantak a kijárat felé.

- Maradj Bellával, Leah, el ne mozdulj mellőle! – harsogta vissza Colin a közben elcsöndesedett konyha felé. – Mi gondoskodunk a nyomorult vérszívóról! – közben valószínűleg kiértek a házból és átváltoztak, emberi beszédjük hangos farkasvonyításba csapott át, ahogy berohantak az erdőbe. A házban már csak a televízió egyhangú duruzsolása hallatszott, de ezt a hangot is elnyomta valami... egy hangos és rémült dobogás, amiben a saját szívverésemre ismertem néhány perc múlva.

Riadt egérként gubbasztottam a heverőn. Őszintén szólva most annak is örültem volna, ha Leah bejön hozzám a szobába. Már az ő társasága is kívánatosnak tűnt a számomra. Zaklatott képzeletemben Edward, Victoria és a Volturi kéz a kézben lejtették körtáncukat a kis ház körül, készen arra, hogy végezzenek velem és a falkával. Hirtelen halk neszezést hallottam az ablak alól. Igyekeztem megnyugtatni magamat azzal, hogy a hang biztosan a farkas alakban a ház körül őrködő fiúktól származik.

- Colin? Brady? Leah... – cincogtam. Semmi. Néma csend.

Óvatosan felemelkedtem a heverőről és az ablakhoz araszoltam. Reszkető kezemmel félrehúztam a függönyt és kikandikáltam. Semmi. Csak egy picit hajoltam ki, hogy jobban lássak...

- Örülök, hogy viszontláthatlak, már nem is reméltem, hogy mostanában módom nyílik... – szólalt meg mellettem egy kellemes bariton. Félreismerhetetlenül Felix hangja... Nagyot sikoltva ugrottam hátra az ablakból, és a sors – valamint a fizika – törvényeinek megfelelően azonnal átestem egy széken, majd hanyatt fekve landoltam a padlón. Fel akartam tápászkodni, de ekkor már bent is volt a szobában Felix. Ahogy beugrott az ablakon, azonnal fölém hajolt és gyengéden felemelt. Reszkettem és rettegtem. Jacobra gondoltam. Ó, bárcsak itt lehetne, akkor Felix biztosan nem merészkedett volna a rezervátum területére, hiszen Jacob megvédene engem! Védelem... erről eszembe jutott Leah, és felsikoltottam:

- Leah, segíts!

- Azt a savanyodott képű, kutyaszagú leányzót szólítod, aki pár perccel ezelőtt a konyhaablakon át távozott a házból? – kérdezte Felix csevegő hangon. – Már messze járhat, olyan iramban vágtatott el, mint akit üldöznek.

Elöntötték a szememet a könnyek. Hát itt a vég... most megöl vagy átváltoztat, egyik rosszabb, mint a másik... olyan kevés időt tölthettem Jacobbal... csak legalább azt érhetném el, hogy rajtam kívül másnak ne essen bántódása!

Felix fölém hajolt, miközben a karjaiba szorított. Szorosan lehunytam a szememet, vártam a harapást. Hosszú percekig így maradtunk. Nem történt semmi.

- Ölj már meg! – kiáltottam hisztérikusan. – Csak a többieknek kegyelmezz! Nagyon kérlek, érd be az én életemmel! Örömest adom, ha a többieket... ha a többi embert megkíméled! – patakzottak a könnyek lehunyt szemhéjam alól. Felix meg sem mozdult, szorosan tartott hideg ölelésében. Nedves bőrömön éreztem bódító illatú lélegzetét. Mintha egyre közeledett volna az arca... hirtelen, még csukott szemmel vergődni kezdtem, harcoltam az életemért. Belekapaszkodtam, bántani akartam, fájdalmat akartam okozni, neki, hogy engedjen el... hirtelen egy nagy reccsenést hallottam, kezem szakadt ruhadarabot szorongatott.

A megdöbbenéstől felpattantak szemhéjaim, felnéztem rá... és amit láttam, attól elakadt a lélegzetem.

Még mindig fölém hajolt, arca egészen közel hozzám... de nem ettől döbbentem meg. Vergődésemben eltéptem fekete, nagyon finom anyagú, drága ingét, ami most szakadtan lógott rajta. Feltárult fehér, márványszoborszerű mellkasa. Mélyen a mell fehér, gránitkemény bőrrel borított izmaiba vésve a következő ezüst felirat ötlött szemembe: „Bella Swan kisasszony". A betűk különlegesen kalligrafáltak és cifrák voltak, a szöveg kacskaringósan kígyózott a testén. Félelmemről megfeledkezve felemeltem kezemet és óvatosan megérintettem a Felix húsába vésett nevemet. Felsóhajtott, ahogy megérezte simogató kezemet.

- Nagyon fáj? – kérdeztem ostobán. Hirtelen szerettem volna megszabadítani a fájdalmától, azt akartam tudni, hallani, hogy nem szenved miattam.

- Most nem – suttogta, és mosolyogva nézett rám. Megfogta cirógató kezemet, ajkához emelte és gyengéden megcsókolta. Az arckifejezése... az arca olyan volt, hogy láttam... _láttam_ azt az embert, azt a férfit, aki Felix valaha volt, aki szeretett, álmodott, élt és szenvedett, míg valami meg nem fosztotta az életétől. Burgundi vörös szeme pillantása mély volt, egyszerre ábrándozó és figyelmes... mintha minden egyes másodpercet, amit a társaságomban töltött, örökre meg akart volna őrizni az emlékezetében.

- Ki... ki okozta a sebedet... ki véste ezt a feliratot a bőrödbe? – kérdeztem.

- Jane volt az – válaszolta ajkbiggyesztve – tudod, neki ilyenek a reakciói mások bizonyos tetteire... érzéseire. De hiszen ismered. Téged is bántani akart... de nem sikerült neki.

- De hát mi történt, miért tette ezt veled?

- Nem találod ki? – kérdezte, mélyen a szemembe nézve.

Ez a fordulat már nem volt kedvemre való. Finoman fészkelődni kezdtem, hogy engedjen el.

- Maradj még... – kérlelt – tudod, hogy nem bántalak. Mindent megtennék, hogy megóvjalak a haláltól.

- Igen, Felix, még nem köszöntem meg, hogy megvédtél Victoriától – mondtam, hirtelen észbe kapva.

Rám mosolygott. A fogai hófehérek voltak. Hirtelen megrémültem tőle. Lehunytam a szememet.

- Már megint félsz – mondta feddően – attól tartasz, hogy átváltoztatlak. Habár nagy a kísértés, nem teszem meg. Csak akkor tenném meg, ha magad kérnéd. De ha más megtenné, azt örömmel fogadnám – folytatta ábrándozva. – Aztán a végsőkig küzdenék érted, amíg csak az enyém nem lennél. Nem engednélek át senki másnak. Ezzel a képességgel te a Volturinál... mint élő pajzs, én pedig a legerősebb lény a világon... Bella, felajánlom neked a szerelmemet. Cullen egy éretlen alak. Már számát sem tudja, hányszor járta ki a gimit. Én férfi vagyok. A szerelmed tárgya, a farkas, valamikor igazi férfi lesz – mondta kelletlenül – de még nem az. Egy kamasz, akinek anyakomplexusa van – folytatta. Összeráncolta az orrát, és megjátszott felháborodással nézett rám.

Na most aztán elég volt! Mi van mindenkivel? Előbb Lauren és Jessica, most meg ez a vámpír Herkules... mindenki engem sérteget? Nem vagyok még olyan öreg! Hirtelen megfeszítettem a testemet és kitéptem magamat ellazult szorításából. Berohantam a szoba sarkába, ott megálltam a falhoz lapulva és dühösen bámultam Felixre, aki felém nyújtott karral utánam akart jönni.

- Semmi közöd hozzá! – ripakodtam rá. – Jobban tennéd, ha békén hagynál bennünket! Nagyra értékelem, hogy megvédtél Victoriától, és nem akarsz megölni, de ennyi! Többre ne számíts!

- Pedig bármit megtennék érted – folytatta – a Jacobodat azért nem ölöm meg, mert fájdalmat okoznék vele neked. De a Volturi nem hagy szabadulni téged, be kell látnod, Bella. Most például egy különítményt küldött utánad Jane vezetésével. Rajtam kívül Alec és Demetri alkotják még a csapatot. A farkasok után is kémkednünk kell. De Aro, Marcus és Caius nem fogják ennyivel beérni. Sajnos egyszer kenyértörésre kerül a dolog. Akkor pedig én ott leszek, hogy az enyém légy. Nem engedlek át másnak.

Hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

- Jön a farkasod – mondta kedvetlenül – hallom, ahogy rohan a ház felé, érzem a szagát. Ne haragudj, de rajtad is nagyon érezhető ez a bűz – pimaszul elmosolyodott, búcsút intett, majd elegánsan eltűnt az ablakon át.

A házba szinte a bejárati ajtó zsanérjait kitépve rontott be Jacob. Egyenesen hozzám rohant, a karjaiba kapott. Természetesen tudta, hogy vámpír járt a házban. Mint mondta, „a szagát fejszével lehetett volna vágni". Mindenről beszámoltam neki. A következő néhány óra leforgása alatt mindenkit színes kifejezésekkel méltatott: a törzsi tanácsot, amelyik „folyton folyvást a színe elé rendeli, hogy ne tudjon rám vigyázni, holott nyilvánvaló, hogy erre a feladatra más nem képes" (Jacob szavai). Az időközben előkerülő Bradyt és Colint, akik „az erdőben hajkurásszák a halálos ellenséget, míg az a házban szedi áldozatait" (szintén Jacob szavai). A fiúk dadogva védekeztek azzal, hogy ők Leah gondjaira bíztak.

Ekkor mintegy végszóra betoppant Leah. A kezében szorongatta a kihűlt kávéval teli bögrét, megtetézve egy adag, fahéjjal megszórt tejszínhabbal. A következő pillanatban az egész ital edényestől repült a fejéhez... meg kell mondanom, hogy Jacob nagyon jól célzott.

Az est többi részére borítsunk fátylat. Még csak annyit: Leah azért maradhatott a falka élő tagja, mert Sue és az áldott állapotban lévő Emily órákig közösen könyörögtek az érdekében.

A nap eseményei minden esetre nyilvánvalóvá tették, hogy „a veszély sokkal nagyobb, mint ahogy azt a falka egyes tagjai képesek felfogni" (Jacob és Carlisle szavai).

Másnap otthon maradtam, Charlie dolgozott, én pedig a szokásos házimunkát végeztem. Embry felügyelt rám. A számítógépem előtt ült, a fülén fejhallgatóval nézett valami filmet. Csörgött a telefon. Gondolkodás nélkül felkaptam.

- Tessék! – szóltam bele.

- Bella... – reszketni kezdtem a bársonyos hang hallatán. Nem bírtam megszólalni.

- Bella, szerelmem! – zengte szemrehányóan Edward. – Carlisle-tól kell megtudnom, hogy mi már nem vagyunk együtt? Ezért jöttél értem Olaszországba? – dermedten hallgattam. – Az itáliai utadnak komoly következményei vannak. Nem teheted meg nem történtté – folytatta fennkölten – tudod te, mit teszel magaddal? Gondoltál a Volturi bosszújára? Tudod te, mit teszel a családommal? – csak úgy záporoztak vádló kérdései. – Nem tudok a közeledbe jutni! A legszívesebben meggyilkolnám azt a kutyát!

Ekkor felpillantott Embry, meglátta, ahogy a borzalomtól kimeredt szemekkel szorítom a fülemhez a kagylót. Letépte a fejhallgatót, felpattant, kikapta a telefont a kezemből és néhány fenyegetést harsogott hívóm fülébe, majd lecsapta a kagylót. Gyengéden leültetett egy székre és vizet hozott.

Ilyen és hasonló élmények színezték életünket. Minden nap minden percében arra mutattak a jelek, hogy rettenetes veszélyben létezünk, s a vihar bármelyik pillanatban kitörhet és elsöpör mindnyájunkat. Mégis váratlanul robbant az igazi bomba: kiderült, hogy Seth miért olyan halálra vált és kétségbeesett.

Egy borús nyári hétköznap délutánján történt. Lógott az eső lába, jómagam pedig Jacob és Sam társaságában az óceán partján bandukoltam. Habár Jacob romantikusan szorongatta a kezemet, ez közel sem az a vadregényes szerelmes andalgás volt, aminek a távoli szemlélő láthatta sétánkat. A fiúk a Volturival és többi ellenségünkkel kapcsolatos esélyeinket latolgatták. Jacob megosztotta Sammel a Carlisle-tól a legutolsó telefonbeszélgetés alkalmával megtudott információkat, időnként pedig hozzám fordultak és a véleményemet kérdezték a Volturit illető megállapításaikkal kapcsolatban. Sajnos semmi jóval sem tudtam őket kecsegtetni. Úgy éreztük, csak a csodában bízhatunk. Mindhárman elnémultunk és elgondolkodva álltunk meg a víz szélénél. A morajló hullámok megszelídülten futottak ki a partra és a fiúk meztelen lábfejét nyaldosták.

Egyszer csak mozgásra lettünk figyelmesek: a part lakott sávja felől két kicsi alak bukkant fel. Gyorsan közelítettek. Túl messze voltak, nem ismertem fel őket.

- Seth és Leah – szólalt meg Sam szenvtelen hangon.

Seth jött elöl. A mozgása az utóbbi hetekben tapasztaltakhoz képest szokatlanul energikus volt. Leah mögötte poroszkált a homokban. Kettejük közül most ő tűnt elveszettebbnek: mintha Seth újonnan meglelt lelki erejét tőle kölcsönözte volna.

Egyenesen felénk tartottak. Seth üdvözlés nélkül cövekelte le magát előttünk. Az arca lángolt, a szeme pedig mintha könnyes lett volna, amikor rám emelte. Mégis szilárd és erős hangon szólalt meg:

- Jacob, Bella, Sam... valami nagyon fontosat kell mondanom nektek. Nem hallgathatok tovább.

Pillantásom Leah kétségbeesett tekintetével találkozott. Leah mindig keserű és bánatos volt, de az eddigi rosszkedve úgyszólván semmiség volt azokhoz az érzelmekhez képest, amelyek most dúltak benne. Az arca félelemtől és a féltés fájdalmától torzult el.

- Nem maradhatok veletek többé... örökre el kell hagynom benneteket... a falkát, a törzset, a rezervátumot – folytatta Seth.

- De hát miért? És hová mennél? Mit fog szólni édesanyád? Talán megőrültél? – vágott közbe elképedten Sam.

- Hagyd, Sam, hadd beszéljen! – szólt közbe Jacob. – Ez a döntésed biztosan kapcsolatos azzal a furcsa és megfejthetetlen viselkedéssel, amit az elmúlt hetekben részedről tapasztalhattunk, ugye? – fordult Seth-hez.

- Igen. Leah már tudja... és ő is egyetért velem – mondta Seth elszántan. Leah a két kezébe temette az arcát és leroskadt a part nedves homokjára. Mi hárman feszült figyelemmel meredtünk Seth-re.

- Az eltűnésem alkalmával – vágott bele Seth átszellemült arccal – egy angyal társaságában töltöttem a napjaimat. Egy csodálatos angyallal, akinek a varázsa alól nem tudok és nem akarok szabadulni. Úgy éreztem, bármit megtennék érte, és... bármit megtennék, amit kér tőlem. Ő kért is tőlem valamit... olyat, ami ráébresztett, hogy mégsem engedelmeskedhetek minden parancsának. Ezért kell elhagynom titeket – fejezte be elfúló hangon. Megköszörülte a torkát, majd csendesebben folytatta:

- Azt kívánta, hogy jöjjek vissza közétek, és... és öljem meg Bellát!

A két fiú felhördült, Jacob egy szempillantás alatt a háta mögé lökött és egész testében reszketve elém állt. Sam Seth-et taszította az ellenkező irányba, készen arra, hogy rávesse magát, ám Leah közéjük ugrott.

- Ne bántsd, hisz most mondta, hogy nem teljesíti a megbízatást! Hagyd, hadd mondja végig! – kiáltott Samre, aki azért – biztos, ami biztos – fenyegetően tornyosult továbbra is a testvérek fölé. Én hevesen dobogó szívvel simultam Jacob hátához, aki ijesztő nyugalommal szólalt meg:

- Ki lehet az, aki ilyet kér tőled, bízva abban, hogy nem szegülhetsz szembe az akaratával? Ki az, aki annyira gyűlöli Bellát, hogy a halálát akarja, és nem átall téged felhasználni gonosz terve végrehajtásában? Ki az, akit te ahelyett, hogy terve hallatán azonnal megölnél, rejtegetsz és védelmezel velünk szemben, és követni kívánod, bennünket elhagyva? Akit angyalnak látsz, habár ördögi természetű?

- A szerelmem... – suttogta Seth – akit ti gyűlöltök, és aki nélkül én nem élhetek. Aki miatt létezem, aki azt tehet velem, amit akar, akinek a kedvéért bármi lennék a világon. Akit elég volt megpillantanom, hogy örökre belém vésődjön...

Néma csend fogadta a szavait. Íme, hát én is megtudtam a titkot. Így szeretett engem is Jacob.

- Ki ne felejtsd azt a részt se, hogy az angyalkád egy büdös vámpír! – szólt közbe Leah reszkető hangon. – Ja, és a Volturi tagja, csak hogy tudjátok... – folytatta hisztérikusan nevetve – egyébként pedig Jane-nek hívják, és ő az, aki Bella történetei szerint egy tekintetével a földre sújthatja bármelyikünket, rettenetes fájdalmakat okozva – reményvesztetten elhallgatott, kétségbeesett, könnytelen szemekkel bámulva ránk.

- Igen – folytatta Seth fáradt hangon – ő az. De nem kell félnetek, mert van egy tervem, ami biztosan működni fog. Történetesen a Volturi egyik góréja, A... A...

- Aro – szóltam közbe.

- Aha – mondta Seth – szóval ez az Aro nagyon érdeklődik a különleges lények iránt, és én történetesen egy ilyen különleges lény vagyok. Ráadásul egy olyan misztikus fajhoz tartozom, amelyik teljesen új a számára, vagyis nem ismeri még a természetünket. Mivel mi ősellenségek vagyunk, ha valamelyikünk nem szegődik el hozzá önkéntesen, hogy beálljon a gyűjteményébe, akkor semmi esélye arra, hogy jobban megismerjen bennünket. Márpedig én vállalom, hogy elutazom Jane-nel Volterrába és ott maradok a Volturi udvartartásában, cserébe pedig Bella, valamint a falka, a törzs és Forks örökké tartó bántatlanságát fogom követelni – fejezte be diadalittasan. Mi négyen szkeptikusan néztünk egymásra.

- Úgy érzed, hogy ez működni fog? – kérdezte Sam szinte sajnálkozva.

- Mindent megteszek, hogy megvédjelek benneteket – felelte Seth csendesen. – Mindent meg kell próbálnom. Egyébként úgysem tudnék elszakadni Jane-től, legalább legyen valami hasznotok ebből a helyzetből. Különben magával Aróval fogok megalkudni a kérdést illetően, de arra is gondoltam, hogy a biztonság kedvéért neked, Jacob, Bellával együtt el kellene menekülnöd, hogy idegenben elrejtőzzetek... hiába adja a szavát Aro, én mégis aggódom Bella miatt... Jane olyan engesztelhetetlenül gyűlöli!

Aznap este néma csendben tértünk haza. Seth éjfélkor jelentkezett telefonon, hogy a feltételei elfogadásra kerültek. Mint mondta, Forks és La Push lakossága miatt többé nem kell aggódnunk... én és Jacob azonban legyünk óvatosak.

A következő napok a búcsú kábult fájdalmában teltek. Seth elköszönt a törzsi tanácstól, Billytől és a falkától. Sue és Leah vigasztalhatatlanok voltak. Seth mindenkit igyekezett meggyőzni, hogy áldozata nem hiábavaló, de számára igazán nem is jelent áldozatot, hiszen a kegyetlen vámpírlány nélkül már nem is létezhetne. Összecsomagolta kevéske holmiját és az érintettek heves zokogásától kísérve örökre kilépett az életünkből. Tudtuk, hogy sosem látjuk viszont. Hogy felajánlása milyen eredménnyel jár ránk nézve? Ezzel kapcsolatosan megoszlottak a vélemények...

Seth végleges távozásának estéjén Billy behívott engem és Jacobot a szobájába. Elmondta, hogy nem tud megbízni a Volturiban, de nagyon veszélyesnek látja a kikosarazott Edwardot is. Nem tud abban a tudatban élni, hogy az egyetlen fia és a jövendőbelije feje felett Damoklész kardja lóg.

- Honnan tudhatjuk, hogy egyéni bosszúvágyuktól vezérelve mit terveznek? – kérdezte feldúltan. – Seth nem alkudott meg minden egyes ellenségünkkel külön-külön! Bármikor eljöhetnek Belláért! Hogyan akadályozhatná meg ebben őket Seth?

Így aztán megszületett a következő búcsúzásról szóló döntés is. A törzsi tanács úgy döntött, hogy nekem és Jacobnak el kell menekülnünk La Push-ból, és nem térhetünk többé vissza. Egész életünkben bujkálnunk kell. Charlie-tól és Renée-től nem búcsúzhattam el, ők semmit sem tudhattak meg eltűnésem igazi okáról. Carlisle vállalkozott arra, hogy segít Jacobbal közös halálhírem keltésében. Mint mondta, egy balesetre hivatkozással még a holttestünket sem fogják megtalálni soha...

Titokban készülődtünk az útra. Sok mindent nem csempészhettem ki otthonról, hiszen Charlie gyanút fogott volna, ha sok holmim hiányzik. Renée-nek írtam egy hosszú és kedves, de semmitmondó e-mailt, csatoltam hozzá Jacobbal közös fotónkat... nem tudtam volna vele beszélni, hiszen a hangomból rájött volna, hogy nagy bajban vagyok.

Végül is eljött a nap: reggel Charlie munkába indult, mint mindig. Nem sejtette, hogy utoljára látjuk egymást. Addig bírtam visszafojtani a könnyeimet, míg meg nem hallottam induló autója felberregését.

Jacob tíz perc múlva érkezett. Megragadta a hátizsákomat, beültünk a furgonomba és La Pushba vettük az irányt. Elbúcsúztunk a rezervátum területén lakó szeretteinktől és barátainktól. Hiába biztatott Billy és Sue, hogy gondját viselik Charlie-nak, csillapíthatatlanul zokogtam.

Dél volt, mire a falka minden tagja végig ölelgetett bennünket könnyes szemekkel. Sam átvette az alfa hím szerepét Jacobtól. Majd nekivágtunk hosszú utunknak...

– O – O – O –

Azóta egy év telt el.

Jacob nem vállalja a kockázatot, hogy Victoria, a Volturi vagy Edward ránk találjon. Biztos benne, hogy Edward nem nyugszik bele az eltűnésembe.

Azt mondja, nem élhet nélkülem. Mint ahogy én sem élhetek nélküle, érzem. Már tudom, mi a bevésődés, és azt is elmondta, hogy akkor történt meg vele ez a titokzatos farkas-varázslat, amikor első ízben átváltozott, majd ezt követően a réten találkoztunk, ahol Laurent meg akart ölni, de a falka megmentett.

Most Dél-Amerikában bujkálunk. Jake időnként életre-halálra megküzd a fel-felbukkanó nomád vámpírokkal.

Jacob hol építkezéseken dolgozik, hol egy-egy autószerelő műhelyben nyer alkalmazást. Én vendéglőkben mosogatok, de volt már olyan is, hogy egy falusi esküvőre felfogadtak szakácsnőnek. Ez az utóbbi munka elég jól fizetett, egy darabig könnyebben éltünk a keresetemből. De hiába is találnánk magunknak jó barátokat vagy kedvező állást. Nem maradhatunk sokáig sehol sem. Ha úgy érezzük, hogy tovább kell állnunk, éjszaka kimegyünk a falu vagy város szélére, vállamra hajítom a hátizsákot kevés holminkkal, Jacob átváltozik, én felkapaszkodom a hátára és új tájak felé vesszük az irányt, ahol még senki sem ismer bennünket.

Istenem... mi lesz velünk?

NonPlusUltra


	18. Chapter 18

18. fejezet

_Jane_

Seth-et vártam a vízesésnél, egy sziklán ülve a rohanó víz mellett... már napok óta. A düh második szívként lüktetett bennem.

Több, mint két hete indult el, és azóta nem adott magáról életjelet! Eleinte Alec tartotta bennem a lelket, meggyőződése volt, hogy Seth tud magára vigyázni. De amikor megtudtam, hogy mit tett a „kedvesem", akkor már a testvéremet sem tűrtem meg magam mellett...

Futni hagyta azt a libát! Mi több, kész tények elé állított, és a hátam mögött egyezett meg Aróval! Nem mintha a mesterem nem lett volna elégedett ezzel a megoldással, de engem akkor is felháborított! Hogy merészelt dacolni velem! Biztosan az a szerencsétlen Felix segített neki! De ezúttal nem fogja olyan könnyen megúszni!

A talaj finom rezgése figyelmeztetett először a jövetelére, ahogy farkas formában rohant felém. Nem voltam hajlandó megtenni az első lépést, csak a tekintetemet fordítottam felé, amit szinte azonnal foglyul ejtett mélyre látó farkas szemével. Sokkal nagyobb és impozánsabb volt, mint amire emlékeztem. Ismét be kellett ismernem, hogy nem láttam még nála csodálatosabb lényt, még akkor sem, ha most egy pohár vízben meg tudtam volna fojtani.

Körvonala finoman megremegett, és néhány pillanattal később már meztelenül állt előttem, továbbra is mélyen a szemembe nézve.

- Jane, szerelmem – mondta ki nyíltan, és már közelebb is lépett hozzám. - Ha látnád magad az én szememmel...

Továbbra sem mozdultam és elfordítottam a tekintetemet, mert nem tudtam, hogy megöleljem vagy megöljem...

- Meg sem rezzentél, amikor először átváltoztam! Milyen bátor voltál! Csak azok a rubin szemeid nyíltak egy kicsit nagyobbra, ahogy megláttad a farkas formámat. Halványan el is mosolyodtál...Végre kifinomult farkas érzékeimmel ihattam magamba lényed minden apró rezdülését! Lenyűgöző volt! Sohasem láttam életemben még igazi szépséget, csak akkor. Olyan volt, mint a vadászat téli hajnalokon. Mámorító, hideg és veszélyes. Illatod a frissen esett hóé, hideg és tiszta; tested a hóval fedett dombok; hajad rajtuk a szikrázó napsütés; szemed a préda elcseppenő forró vére... Meg akartalak érinteni! Nagyon lassan közeledtem, pedig legszívesebben a lábad elé vetettem volna magam. A kezed lágyan csúszott a bundámba és találkozott a bőrömmel. Megremegtem... mintha egy megtermett szarvast tepertem volna le a szűz havon... nincs a belőled áradó hideghez fogható! Te vagy az én hóangyalom! - beszélt folyamatosan.

Mozdulatlanul hallgattam a versszerű vallomást, aminek szépségéből és mondanivalójából nem vont le az, hogy mennyire dühös voltam rá. Annyira régen nem hallottam a hangját, és most annyira megbabonázott, hogy egy pár pillanatra azt is elfelejtettem, mennyire megbántott.

- Hol voltál ilyen sokáig? - tettem fel a kérdést anélkül, hogy elmozdultam volna a helyemről. Jöjjön ő ide, ha akar valamit! Tovább bámultam a vízesést, ami alatt anno elrejtőztünk.

- Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott, de most már... minden rendben! - lépett közelebb, és finoman megfogta a vállam. Amit persze azonnal kiszabadítottam, nem kapja meg ilyen könnyen a bocsánatomat.  
- Kiléptem a klánból – folytatta egy félszeg mosoly kíséretében. Már látnom sem kellett, hogy tudjam mikor, mit csinál. Lénye bennem élt. - úgyhogy most már szabad vagyok – nézett rám várakozás teljesen.  
- Azért, mert megölted... - dobbant nagyot a szívem örömömben, minden ellenkező információ ellenére. A vállam felett várakozóan néztem rá. Mert titkon reménykedtem benne, hogy Bella menekülése csak valamilyen agyafúrt terv része.  
- Nem... azért, mert azt választottam, hogy veled maradok – mivel értetlenül néztem rá, folytatta. - Nem tudtam megtenni, úgy nem, hogy Bella Jacobot választotta, és teljes boldogságban éltek együtt. Mert pontosan tudtam, milyen az. Annyira emlékeztettek ránk. Én megőrülnék, ha valami történne veled...  
- Nem ölted meg... - szakadt ki belőlem fájdalmasan, csalódottságom nem is annak szólt, hogy a riválisom még mindig él, hanem annak, hogy Seth mégsem akar engem annyira, hogy meghozza értem ezt az áldozatot. Hirtelen világossá vált, ezzel a kéréssel inkább őt teszteltem, mint Bella halálát kívántam elérni, és megbukott.  
- Tudod, hogy ezzel mit szabadítasz a falkádra? - suttogtam fenyegetően. Olyan dühös voltam, hogy szavakkal ki sem tudtam fejezni. Csak azt vettem észre, hogy a körmeim belemélyednek a sziklába, ahol eddig nyugodtak.  
- Nem lesz semmi baj. Bella biztonságban van, méghozzá egy olyan helyen, amiről sem én, sem a falkatagok nem tudnak. Még a Cullen klán sem. Nem fogjátok őket megtalálni – magabiztossága és önbizalma meglepett. Vagy ez inkább naivság volt, amivel alábecsüli a Volturi képességeit.  
- Elment az eszed! - fintorodtam el.  
- Nem, ha ajánlok érte valamit cserébe – somolygott titokzatosan. - Felajánlottam a mesterednek a szolgálataimat. Azt hiszem, az megfelelő kárpótlás lesz egy olyan ember életéért, aki semmilyen körülmények között sem árulná el a fajtátokat?  
Hirtelen nem jutottam szóhoz, főleg mert maga felé fordított, és foglyul ejtette a kezem, hogy ne tudjak ismét elfordulni tőle.  
- Csak azért, hogy megmentsd Bellát? - kiáltottam fel.  
- Nem! - nevetett fel Seth boldogan, és még nem átallott fel is emelni a levegőbe a derekamnál fogva. - Azért hogy veled lehessek. Hogy semmilyen tartozásom se maradjon a régi klánom felé. Elköszöntem az anyámtól és a nővéremtől, most már egészen a tiéd lehetek. Semmi sem állhat közénk.  
- Neked tényleg elment az eszed! Tegyél le! Azt hiszed, hogy megbocsátok neked... - de nem tudtam befejezni a mondandómat, mert megcsókolt. Olyan szenvedéllyel és birtoklással, hogy teljesen megdöbbentem. Mielőtt szégyenszemre viszonoztam volna a csókját, elengedett, és letett a földre.

- Igen, meg fogsz nekem bocsátani, mert szeretsz engem – mosolygott, azzal a hihetetlenül meleg és elbűvölő mosolyával.  
- Mitől vagy te ebben olyan biztos? - sziszegtem, és igyekeztem nem észrevenni, ahogyan a teste reagál a közelségemre, és hogy mennyit nőtt mióta nem láttam.  
- Mert betegre aggódtad magad miattam, csak akkor vagy ilyen dühös, ha felzaklat valami – vigyorgott önelégülten.

Az esett a legrosszabbul, hogy igaza volt. Először fordult velem elő, hogy nem tudtam, mi tévő legyek. Bizonyítékot akartam a hűségéről, és íme, felégetett maga mögött minden hidat anélkül, hogy biztos lehetett volna bennem. Bár azt mondtam, hogy mellettem mindig otthonra talál, de ezt egyáltalán nem így gondoltam, nem úgy, hogy mi együtt... Hirtelen rosszullét fogott el, a máglya lángjaitól sem rettegtem ennyire.  
- Jane! - szólongatott Seth. - Nem lesz semmi baj! - és a karjába kapott, mielőtt elmenekülhettem volna.  
- Engedj el! - sikítottam magamon kívül, pedig fizikailag nem fenyegetett veszély, de mégis csapdában éreztem magam.  
- Jane, kedvesem, nincs semmi baj – duruzsolta halkan a fülembe, miközben apró csókokkal borított. - Vigyázok rád!  
Önkéntelenül is közelebb húzódtam hozzá, ahogy az általa keltett forró borzongás végigfutott a testemen.  
- Tegyél le, tudok járni! – próbáltam meg ismét kibontakozni a karjai közül.  
- Semmiség, olyan könnyű vagy, mint egy kis kölyök – mosolygott rám annyi szeretettel és elragadtatással, hogy el is felejtettem elégtételt venni az összehasonlításért.  
Az általam kicsinosított barlangot kellemes derengés járta át, ahogy a vastag vízfüggönyön átszüremlett a fény. Meglepően jól esett újra elfoglalni ezt a hűvös, nedves zugot. Seth elégedett sóhajjal elterült a földön, meztelensége egy cseppet sem zavarta.  
- Gyönyörű vagy – mosolygott rám, és minden mozdulatomat figyelemmel kísérte. Nem hiába fordítottam olyan nagy gondot a ruhám kiválasztására. Végül egy halványkék, mell alatt piros szalaggal megkötött empire stílusú ruha mellett döntöttem, ami remekül kiemelte a hajam, és a szemem színé, és még akkor is jól állt, ha csurom vizesen rám tapadt. Mint most is.

Seth szíve hirtelen szaporábban kezdett verni, tekintete szinte perzselte a bőrömet. A kezem már majdnem remegett az elfojtott vágyakozástól.  
Tapintani lehetett a feszültséget közöttünk, ami csak egyetlen dolgot jelenthetett. Vajon készen állok rá? Azért öltöztem volna ki a kedvéért, mert tudtam, ha megadja, amit kérek, akkor én is megadom, amire ő vágyik? Képes lennék elviselni, hogy valaki úgy birtokba vegyen? Azt már megszoktam, hogy a karjaiban tart, hogy megcsókol, már nem félek tőle vagy a belőle áradó forróságtól. Meg tudnám azt is szokni, hogy földhöz szögez? Lágyan megfogta a kezem és forró ajkait a csuklóm belső, érzékeny bőrére tapasztotta.  
- Angyalom... - suttogta, miközben közelebb húzott magához, hogy meg tudjon csókolni. Mire észbe kaptam már a karjában hevertem, és heves csókban forrtunk össze. Hosszan, lágyan és édesen csókolóztunk, először adtam át magam teljesen az élménynek. Már nem volt miért játszanom, hiszen Seth az enyém lett. Önként és dalolva választott engem. És hogy nem ölte meg a libát? Kit érdekel, hiszen úgysem menekülhet sokáig! Messze nem olyan fontos és különleges, mint az én kicsi vérfarkasom.  
És hogy hajlandó lennék-e odaadni magam neki? Bármennyire megdöbbentett is a válasz: igen. Még többet akartam ebből a mélyről jövő borzongásból, amit most éppen azzal váltott ki bennem, hogy a nyakamat ízlelgette... és hirtelen abbahagyta! Csalódottan felmordultam! Ezt mégis hogy képzeli?  
- Ne haragudj, nem akartam túl messzire menni! - vágott meglehetősen bűnbánó képet.  
- Miért? - vontam fel a szemöldökömet némiképpen sértődötten.  
- Mert tisztellek téged, és nem tudom, hogy nálatok mi a szokás... Szoktak-e a vámpírok házasodni vagy ilyesmi... - sütötte le a szemét zavartan, és eltűnt az iménti magabiztos férfi, aki csak a perzselő tekintetével megfosztja a lányokat az alsóneműjüktől, és visszatért a rettenetesen ifjú és még inkább szerelmes vérfarkas.  
- Nem tudom – feleltem kissé zavartan, és lehangoltan. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit kell ilyenkor csinálni. Hogy mit akarok csinálni! - De annyit tudok, ha valaha is hűtlen leszel hozzám, vagy ahogy te fogalmaztál tiszteletlen, akkor elevenen megnyúzlak és ágyelőt csinálok a bundádból! - jelentettem ki végül, mert hirtelen világossá vált a helyzet. Akartam ezt a vérfarkast, és ha én akarok valamit, azt megszerzem, és meg is tartom. Bella is holtan végzi, még ha a nyugdíjas otthonban kell is lekapcsolnom a lélegeztető gépről! Amíg halandó, addig az idő is nekem dolgozik...  
Seth szeme csak egy pillanatig kerekedett ki, majd szívből felnevetett, miközben szorosan magához ölelt. Annyira, hogy gondban lettem volna, ha szükségem lenne levegőre az életben maradáshoz.  
- Hogy én mennyire szeretlek téged! - kiáltott fel, majd csintalanul belesuttogott a fülembe. - És pontosan mi számít tiszteletlenségnek? Mert eszembe jutott valami, amikor először megláttam a rád tapadó nedves ruhát... - a forró leheletével kísérve bele is suttogta a fülembe, hogy pontosan mire gondolt. Óriási szerencsém volt, hogy a vámpírok nem tudnak elpirulni...  
Kibontottam magam Seth öleléséből, és felültem. Elkezdtem lebontani a hajam, ahogyan annak idején tettem, és Seth rögtön megnyugodott, sőt mi több!  
Nem siettem el a műveletet, mint ahogy azt sem, ahogyan kibújtam a felső ruhámból. Felálltam, és szépen lassan gomboltam ki magam a ruhámból, majd hagytam, hogy lecsússzon a testemen. Seth előttem térdelt, de még így is éreztem a testéből áradó hőt, szívverése szinte borzongatta a bőröm. Ő sem kapkodott, először a szoknyám szegélye alól kikandikáló lábfejemet érintette meg. Nem maradt el a szokásos borzongás, ami végigszaladt a lábamon, és ezernyi apró ujjával végig zongorázott a hátamon. Lehunyt szemmel adtam át magam az élvezetnek. Amikor forró ajkait az egyik lábfejem boltozatára tapasztotta, azt hiszem fel is sikoltottam.  
- Olyan illatod van, mint a frissen esett hónak – mormogta és forró arcát a vádlim oldalához nyomta, miközben a másik kezével a bal lábamat simogatta aprólékos gonddal.  
Nem bíztam annyira a hangomban, hogy válaszoljak, viszont olyan mélyeket sóhajtottam, mintha még szükségem lenne a levegőre. Amikor csókokkal borította a térdemet, és nagyon lassan elindult felfelé, akkor már felsikoltottam, és el akartam menekülni, de nem engedett.  
- Jane... én vagyok, nincs semmi baj – suttogta, miközben lehúzott magához és lágyan átkarolt. Én már szégyenszemre remegtem, vágytam arra, amit tenni készültünk, de ugyanakkor jobban rettegtem tőle, mint bármi mástól. Ahogy Seth is mondta, kettejük vonzalma túlságosan vad, még vékonyabb hajszál választja el a harctól, mint a szerelmet a gyűlölettől. Egyetlen harapással megölhetjük egymást!  
- Nem lesz semmi baj! Vigyázok rád! - ringatott finoman, és a hajam simogatta. - Nem kell semmivel sem sietnünk. Az egész örökkévalóság áll előttünk.  
Nem feleltem, és nem mozdultam, azt hiszem órákig maradtuk így, talán napokig. Nem törődtem az idővel, csak azzal, ahogy Seth forró szerelme átáramlik belém, és felolvasztja a megfagyott bensőmet.  
Talán beszélgettünk is, mert amikor döntésre jutottam, és szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam Seth-et, akkor belefojtottam a szót. Elhatározásomhoz híven nagyon vigyáztam, nehogy megsértsem, ezért még véletlen sem vontam fel az ajkaimat a fogaimról. Hogy mégis elég Seth-hez jussak, kinyújtottam a nyelvem, és élvezettel ízlelgettem a bőrét, a nyakát, a mellkasát, csokoládébonbonra emlékeztető mellbimbóit. Meglepetése gyorsan átcsapott elégedett morgásba. Elégedettsége akkor szűnt meg, amikor az izmos hasán kezdtem el kalandozni. Egyetlen gyors és könnyed mozdulattal a földre döntött, szinte kiterített. Egy szempillantásnyi ideig gyönyörködött a testemben, ahogy a leheletvékony alsóruha nedvesen hozzátapadt minden hajlathoz, majd rám nehezedett. Perzselt a teste, mégsem volt elég forró. Azt akartam, hogy égessen, olyan hőfokon, ami megolvasztja márványkeménységem, és újra elevenné tesz.

Behunytam a szemem, és kissé oldalra fordítottam a fejem, hogy se az esetleges harapásom, se a vizslató tekintetem ne korlátozza egy kicsit se. Seth nem is zavartatta magát egy cseppet sem. Lassan megszabadított a selyem csomagolástól, és minden újonnan felfedezett testrészem alaposan meg is ízlelte.

Vajon a többi vérfarkas is ennyit használja a nyelvét? És ilyen jól? Vajon ez a képesség velük születik? Mert Seth minden tapasztalatlansága ellenére viharos gyorsasággal elérte, hogy a szinte szétmarcangolta testem a kéj. Magamon kívül suttogtam a nevét, és nem tudtam már közelebb szorítani magamhoz anélkül, hogy kárt ne tegyek benne. Így a sziklát gyűrtem és gyúrtam az ujjaim között.

Őt is magával ragadta a láz. Testét olyan elemi erejű remegés rázta, mint átváltozás előtt, de mégsem erről volt szó.  
- Jane, nézz rám! - szólt rám. - Látni akarlak!  
Kinyitottam a szemem, hogy összekapcsolódhassak az ő vágytól homályos tekintetével.  
- Itt va... - de nem tudtam befejezni a mondanivalómat, mert édes fájdalom hatolt a testembe, és felsikoltottam. Semmi más nem létezett csak az összeolvadó testünk. Ahogy Seth mérhetetlen, mágikus szerelme megolvasztja az élő márványt.

Ki sem mozdultunk a barlangból, míg Seth meg nem éhezett néhány nappal később. Egyszerűen nem tudtunk betelni ezzel az érzéssel. Boldog kábulatomban még arra is rávett, hogy ne menjek el messzire emberre vadászni, hanem igyam meg a közösen elejtett állat vérét. A rettenetes ízért kárpótolt Seth boldogsága és a plusz idő, amit vele tölthettem.

Hiányos öltözetben hevertünk nem messze a préda maradványaitól, és figyeltük a lombkoronán átszűrődő fénypászmákat. Seth egyenletes, mély légzése álomszerű nyugalomba hipnotizált, ezért a gondolataim szabadon száguldhattak. Ki is használtam a lehetőséget, és alaposan átgondoltam a helyzetünket.

- Nemsokára haza kell mennünk... - szólaltam meg, vagyis inkább lépett ki egy erősebb gondolatom a külvilágba.  
- Amikor jónak látod, kedvesem... - Seth hangja még félálomban is mosolygott. Az első együttlétük óta boldogsága nem ismert határokat. A halandók komoly kémiai vegyületek használatához folyamodnak, hogy hasonló állapotot érjenek el.  
- A többi vámpír nem lesz olyan elfogadó veled, mint én vagy a testvérem! - figyelmeztettem gyorsan. - Nagyon óvatosnak kell lenned, akkor is, ha Aro parancsa óv majd téged. Eleinte mindig maradj az én vagy Alec közelében. Bennünket nem mernek megtámadni! Ez nagyon fontos! - néztem rá, hogy biztosan felfogta-e, amit mondtam. Nehogy határtalan boldogságában valami felelőtlenséget csináljon.  
- Ne aggódj, nem tervezek elmozdulni mellőled az elkövetkező néhány évszázadban... de lehet, hogy akkor is meggondolom magam! - vigyorgott szégyentelenül, és már a nyakamat rágcsálta egészen finoman, ott, ahol halandó koromban még az ütőerem kígyózott. Ez a másik, amit megtanultam a vérfarkasokról – előszeretettel használják a fogaikat. Én egy cseppet sem bántam, mert az a gondolat különösen megfűszerezte az élményt, hogy szét is tudna tépni, ha akarna.  
De egy halandó hogyan nem használódik el egy vérfarkas mellett, az sehogyan sem fért a fejembe... egy pillanatra még Bella szerelem hevében átlyukasztott bőre is felrémlett előttem, aztán már egészen más foglalta le a képzelőerőmet...

Alec keresett meg bennünket egy váltás ruhával, és a legfrissebb hírekkel. Demetrit valahonnan az északi sarkkör környékéről kellett visszahívni, mert unalmában eszébe jutott egy geológiai elmélet, aminek mindenképpen utána akart járni, és vizsgálódásai igencsak messzire vezettek. Most Felixszel együtt vártak ránk a terepjárónknál.

Kedves testvérem alig tudta véka alá rejteni elégedett mosolyát, amikor felfigyelt rá, hogy milyen gyengéd és intim viszony alakult ki köztem és Seth között. Mondani nem mondott semmit, de tudtam, hogy csak arra vár, hogy egyszer kettesben legyünk. Akkor aztán megkapom a magamét tőle, hogy „ő megmondta, és már éppen ideje volt, és milyen boldog a fejleményektől." Neki, azt hiszem, meg tudom majd bocsátani, de nem ő lesz az egyetlen, aki kifejezi majd a véleményét a jelenlegi állapotommal kapcsolatban. A legtöbben meg is fogják keserülni... Felix is megkapja a magáét, akkor, amikor a legkevésbé várja.

- Jane, kedvesem, alulmúltad magad! - kiáltott fel Felix, ahogy az autóhoz értünk, egy sportos, ám nagyon csinos szerelésbe öltözött Sethtel a nyomunkban, aki lazán megfogta a kezem, amint megálltunk. - Érthető, hogy kétségbeesett vagy, de ennyire! - fintorgott egyet, egyértelműen Seth szagára utalva.

Demetri olyan meglepetten nézett a nagy darab vámpírra, mintha maga a föld szelleme jelent volna meg előtte, hogy elmondja a geológiai elméletének levezetését. Ő pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy mekkora esztelenség engem hergelni. Kissé talán el is lépett Felixtől, mert nem akart a megtorlás hatókörében tartózkodni.  
- Tévedsz, kedves Felix – mosolyogtam rá, mint pók a légyre. - Nincs jobb egy vérfarkas szerelménél... azt hiszem, ezzel szíved hölgye is egyetért, különben nem szökött volna meg eggyel...

A vámpír kolosszus csak egy hangyányit mozdult meg, még végig sem ért az idegpályáin a gondolat, hogy megtámadjon, már a földön fetrengett kínjában.  
- Örülök, hogy ezt tisztáztuk! - léptem át felette, és magam után húztam Sethet is, hogy Felix tanulja meg, hol a helye.

Seth nem avatkozott közbe, ahogyan azt a lelkére kötöttem. Igyekeztem a lehető legalaposabban felkészíteni a rá váró megpróbáltatásokra és konfliktusokra. Elhadartam neki a testőrség tagjainak legfőbb jellemzőit, hogy legalább nagyjából fogalma legyen, kikkel lesz dolga. Sajnos voltak kétségeim, hogy akár csak a felét is megjegyezte a mondandómnak, mert mostanában eléggé egy vágányon jártak a gondolatai. Annyit mindenesetre megjegyzett, hogy jobb, ha rám hagyja a dolgok intézését.

Nem engedtem, hogy egy csöppnyit is meglátszódjon rajtam a zaklatottságom, ami kicsit sem Felix sértéseinek szólt, hiszen nem számítottam tőle másra. Hanem a várható számtalan összecsapásra, amit Seth hozzánk való csatlakozása jelent majd. Hogy innentől kezdve mindig résen kell lennem, mert Seth és az iránta érzett szerelmem olyan kiszolgáltatottá tesz, mint halandó korom óta semmi. Alecért sosem éreztem ezt a fajta aggodalmat, hiszen ő még inkább meg tudta magát védeni, velem ellentétben egész hadseregeket képes harcképtelenné tenni.

De Seth! Neki elég egy harapás!

Egész hazaúton ezen töprengtem, míg Seth a vámpír társaságtól nem zavartatva békésen aludt az ölembe hajtott fejjel. Újabb incidens nem történt. Felix a lehető legtávolabb vonulva duzzogott, nem mert egy újabb konfrontációt megkockáztatni. Hiába volt kivételesen erős, nem töltött be olyan fontos szerepet, ami az én képességem jelentőségével fel vehette volna a versenyt. Demetri pedig egyszerűen tudomásul vette a fejleményeket, ritkán szokott bármivel foglalkozni, ami nem érinti őt személyesen.

Elszánt agymunkám nem vezetett eredményre, leszálláskor ugyanannyi megválaszolatlan kérdésem volt, mint előtte.

Maga a mesterem fogadott bennünket, amikor hazaértünk.  
- Kedveseim! - köszöntött minket mosolyogva. Miután megcsókolta mindkét orcámat, azonnal kezet fogott Sethtel, és átszellemült arckifejezéséből ítélve tetszett neki, amit látott.  
- Seth Clearwater, nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! És remélem jól fogod magad érezni nálunk!

Esküdni mertem volna, hogy valódi boldogság szűrődik ki a hangjából, ami pillanatok alatt megmelengette az én szívemet is. Hiszen a siker majdnem teljes: a mesterem elégedett, mi több, boldog, és Seth immár a klánom és az életem része. Ha még Bella is halott lenne, tényleg nem is vágynék semmi másra.

- Azt hiszem, így lesz – mosolygott vissza Seth, és megfogta a kezem. Csak egy pillanatig rándultam meg, aztán rájöttem jobb, ha ezen túlesünk, amikor még Aro is jelen van.

Végül nem került sor semmilyen drámai reakcióra. A testőrség többi tagja jobban ismert annál, hogy hangot adjanak az új helyzettel kapcsolatos véleményüknek. Azért örültem, hogy Alec nem messze állt tőlünk. Persze ez még nem zárta ki a későbbi konfliktusokat. Talán az Aróéval kiegészített tekintélyünk elég lesz, ahhoz, hogy garantáljuk a biztonságát.

Ekkor éreztem meg Edward szagát, és nemsokára a gazdája is követte a terembe. Ez váratlanul ért! Arra felkészültem, hogy a mesteremmel megosszam az emlékeimet. Talán még egy kicsit vágytam is rá, ha pironkodva is... mármint átvitt értelemben.

De ez a nyálas vámpírok szégyene! Felix rosszabb, gondolatolvasó verziója! Máris milyen mindentudó mosolyra fakadt! Legszívesebben széttéptem volna vagy elsüllyedek szégyenemben...  
- Áh Edward, nézd, kik érkeztek az imént! - lelkendezett töretlenül az ősöreg vámpír. - Mostanában valóban rám mosolyog a szerencsecsillagom... - Aro tovább áradozott rólunk és Edwardról, hogy micsoda kincsekkel gazdagodott a klánunk, de én már a felét sem hallottam, mert belém nyilallt egy felismerés.

Edward olyan, mint Felix! Kárörvendő vigyor terült el az arcomon, miközben egyenesen ránéztem. Páni félelmemet kéjes elégedettség váltotta fel. Saját tapasztalataim alapján nem volt nehéz felidéznem Bella képét a saját vérfarkasa heves ölelésében, majd a véletlenül átlyukadó bőrét. Edward arca azonnal elkomorult. Kóstolgatni akarta a legédesebb emlékeimet, de nem tetszett neki a keserű mellékíz. Ez újabb és újabb, kendőzetlen és nagyon is elképzelhető képekhez adott ihletet, olyannyira, hogy Edward végül szó nélkül elhagyta a termet. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ezzel nem szabadultam meg tőle végleg. Módot talál majd arra, hogy törlesszen nekem, ahogyan Felix is. Jobban belegondolva nem lepődnék meg, ha ezek ketten összefognának ellenem.

Mindent összevetve bizakodva tekintettem a jövő felé és a mellettem álló ifjú vérfarkasra, aki mostanra mindennél fontosabbá vált számomra.

- O – O – O -

Azóta egy év telt el.

És bebizonyosodott, hogy derűlátásom alaptalannak bizonyult. Legalábbis bizonyos szempontból. Semmilyen fizikai bántódás nem érte Sehtet, kivéve amikor időtöltés és testedzés céljából mérte össze az erejét valamelyik klán taggal. Meglepő módon Alecen kívül is akadtak barátai, főleg Aro nem tudott betelni a személyiségével és különleges fizikai adottságaival.

Arra azonban nem számítottam, hogy lelkileg lesz számára elviselhetetlen a légkör. Nemcsak Edward és Felix mesterkedései miatt, akik fáradhatatlanul és a legnagyobb egyetértésben munkálkodtak az életünk megkeserítésén. Természetesen csakis a legfinomabb eszközöket igénybe véve. Szerencsére ennyi idő elmúltával sem enyhült szerelmi bánatuk, ami remek támadási felületet adott nekem a mentális kínzásra... még a képességem sem kellett hozzá. Sokkal inkább az általa igazságtalannak tartott ítéletek és a tömérdek legyilkolt ember tudata nem hagyta Sethet nyugodni.

Rá való tekintettel magam is változtattam az étrendemen. Az embervérről nem tudtam lemondani (és azt hiszem, Seth is jobban örült, hogy megmaradt a vörös tekintetem), de megpróbáltam olyan prédát választani, aki nem különösebben kár. És lehetőség szerint fájdalommentesen végeztem velük...

Amikor már az én közelségem sem tudta távol tartani tőle a sötét melankóliát, akkor igyekeztem úgy szervezni, hogy minél többet legyünk távol a klántól, és olyan vámpírokat üldözzünk, akik nemcsak a törvényeinket sértették meg, de meg is érdemlik a halált. Kétségbeesetten egyensúlyoztam a klán iránti kötelességeim és a Seth iránt érzett szerelemem és odaadásom között. Alec bár mindenben támogatott, és sokszor elkísért bennünket önkéntes száműzetéseinkre, de összességében nem volt bizakodó. Véleménye szerint előbb-utóbb kenyértörésre kerül a dolog, amikor már nem lehet Sethet beilleszteni közénk. Bár hangosan sosem ismertem el, titkon egyetértettem vele. És ha nekünk mennünk kell, akkor Alec sem marad, ekkora veszteséget viszont Aro nem fog elviselni. A Seth és közte lévő megállapodásról nem is beszélve.

Minden igyekezetemmel azon voltam, hogy minél tovább elodázzam ezt a pillanatot, de sajnos semmi sem tart örökké...

VÉGE

Chymerea


End file.
